Vampire Kisses
by Taylor Ruggiero
Summary: Dedicated to Mrs. Bill Kaulitz-Trumper! Rudolph/OC!: Elizabeth Thomspon isn't thrilled when she finds out her family is moving to Scotland. Can a certain vampire change her mind? Love always appears in the most unexpecting place...
1. I simply fell asleep

"Guess what?"

"What, Tony?"

"Mom said we're moving to Scotland!"

Okay, that's the part where I didn't believe my little brother and decided to go question my lovely parents.

Hesitating slightly, I informed my mother who was busy making dinner, "Mom, Tony is making up lies again."

Mom raised her eyebrows, "Oh really? What is it?"

"He said we're moving to Scotland!" I laughed, "I mean, seriously! That is so ridiculous!"

I expected Mom to agree with me and shake her head. However, her reaction was...somewhat alarming and life ruining.

She placed the dish towel gently on the counter before looking at me, "Tony wasn't lying Elizabeth."

I ignored the fact that she addressed me by my first name, "WHAT?!?!?!"

Tony burst into the kitchen, "Told you!!!"

How? Why? When? What? Why? Most importantly, WHY?!

Mom practically read my chaotic mind, "Your father was offered a job there. The money pays VERY well... you are fully aware that we've been having trouble with the bills lately."

Don't guilt trip me...

I sighed, "I know mom, but-but--."

"You'll make plenty of friends in Scotland!" Mom reassured.

Tony rolled his eyes before whispering over to me, "She used that line on me too."

Suddenly, the front door open, revealing a very cheerful Dad.

"Hey kids!"

I mumbled in response, "Hello...father."

Dad walked over and kissed Mom lightly on the cheek before glancing at us, "Told them the news?"

Mom pulled out meatloaf from the oven, "Yup."

Tony whined, "Dad! You can get a job offer here!"

Mom scolded, "Tony..."

Dad waved his hand distractedly and turned to the afternoon paper, "It's alright Dottie. They just need to sink it in more."

Not soon after that, Mom announced dinner was ready. Pushing my troubled thoughts aside, I dug into my favorite meal. My scottish worries can wait till later....

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Tony rambled on about his new obsession, "I wish I was a vampire! It would be SO cool! Like, flying around and stuff!"

I chuckled at his choice of vocabulary, "Vampires are very interesting creatures indeed..."

"Do you want to be a vampire?" Tony questioned.

Hm...that's a hard one. Do I want to be a vampire? I never really thought about it. Most people at my school judged me for my looks before actually getting to know me. Just because I like black doesn't mean I worship the devil!

I smiled, half shrugging, "Sounds like a blast."

Tony smiled as well before hopping off my bed, "I'm tired, night Lizzi!"

"Good night Tony."

I watched Tony toddle out of room and close the door quietly behind him. Letting out a long groan, I rolled off my bed and stumbled towards my mirror. The familiar girl with those big sapphire eyes and curly blonde hair quickly appeared. In other words; me.

I'm just your average thirteen year old girl, I guess. People either love me or hate me.

"Lizzi?"

Dad was leaning on my door frame.

I answered, "Hi dad."

Concern filled his voice, "How you feeling?"

"Alright...I guess. One question though, when are we leaving for Scotland..?" I fidgeted nervously.

Dad replied too brightly, "Tomorrow!"

I'm pretty sure that's where I passed out....or suddenly fell asleep.

A/N: What do you think?


	2. That's All He'll Need

As I walked nervously down the unfamiliar school hallway, my new peers stopped and stared at me as if I was from another planet. Hushed whispers erupted from every corner,

"Why is an American here?"

"....I heard she killed someone."

"Her outfit is SOOOO uglyyy!"

My face turned fifty billion shades of red, I looked franticly about for an escape. Bingo! Open classroom! Rushing inside, I slammed the door. Do they not realize I can hear them?

For once in my life, Mom was wrong. She said I was going to have plenty of friends at this scottish school. However, the only friend I made was the old woman serving lunch in the cafeteria!

I comforted myself quietly, "Just one year in this stupid middle school then I can go to high school!"

Wait, that might actually be worse. Great.

"Leave me alone!" I heard a familiar voice scream from the hallway.

A spiteful voice replied, "No way ya little creep!"

Peering into the window, I gasped when I saw Tony being pushed against the wall. What kind of school is this?!

Throwing open the door, I demanded, "Let him go!"

Tony panted heavily as the bully freed him, "Thanks...Lizzi."

I questioned urgently, "What are you doing in my middle school?"

He cast me a 'duh' expression before replying, "It's a dream!"

Realization hit me right in the face. Before I had time to utter another word, I was brought back into reality.

Dad raised his voice, "Lizzi! Wake up!"

"Whaaaaaaaa?!!!!"

I blinked a few times to adjust my eyesight as Dad informed me, "You fainted. Have you been getting enough sleep? Are you eating right?"

Always like Dad to take things out of proportion.

"Dad, I'm fine. You saw me eat a half an hour ago. I must have fainted from the shock of leaving TOMORROW!" I rested my hands on his shoulders, shaking him quickly.

He simply chuckled before brushing me off, "Just be happy you won't be starting school TOMORROW."

That I am.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Mom barged into my room the next morning, "Rise and shine!"

Before I could shout, 'Don't open the curtains!', they were already pulled apart making the painful light leak into the room.

"Get up you sleepy head." Mom patted my bare foot.

My words slurred together, "Fifghmoraminutes?"

Mom shook her head, "There's no snooze option today! We have things to do!

Don't ask how she understand what I said.

Groaning yet again, I whipped off my blankets and stood up. Mom was already in my closet, gathering up all my clothes and shoes.

Usually, I like do things for myself. However, due to the earliness of the morning, letting my mother pack my bags didn't seem that lame.

She shoved my white socks in the side pockets, "Can you help Tony with his stuff?"

I knew there was a catch.

Nodding, I dragged myself out of the room and into Tony's. There he was, sitting crossed legged on the floor.

"What chya doing?"

Tony jumped, obviously startled, "Nothing..."

I have him a stern look, "Tony..."

"Stop it, you sound like Mom!"

I smiled cheekily, "Then tell me what you're doing."

Tony sighed in defeat, "I'm drawing..."

"Drawing what...?" I encouraged.

Tony grinned innocently before answering, "Vampires!"

I teased, "Why can't you draw unicorns and ponies?"

Tony wrinkled his nose in disgust, "That stuff is for girls!"

Oh yeah, I forgot. Tony is still in the girls have cooties phase.

Gently taking his crayons and pad away from him, I stated, "We have to pack your stuff."

Tony frowned slightly, "I already did!"

"Oh really? Where are they?"

Tony simply pointed to the corner of the room. Glancing over, I saw a small bag full of toys and posters. Looks like he got everything.

"I won't need anything else."

Eyeing his underwear drawer slightly, I replied, "Trust me, you will."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Finally after practically tearing Tony's room apart, everything he needed was placed in his toy story two suitcase. Yes, believe it or not, Tony used to be obsessed with toy story before vampires.

Dad peeked into the room, "Everything alright in here?"

"Now they are." I replied.

Tony piped up, "When are we leaving?"

I added, "When did you start getting exciting about Scotland?"

"I'm not...just wondering!"

Dad smiled slightly, "You guys will love it in Scotland. The sites are beautiful. We're leaving in an hour."

I sighed and gave in, "Alright, alright. I'll give Scotland a chance. But Dad, you can never trust a brochure! The pictures in there are NEVER what they look like in person."

A/N: In the next chapter they'll arrive in Scotland, that's where the story will REALLY pick up.


	3. Leprechauns In Scotland?

"Are there leprechauns in Scotland?"

I replied smartly, "No, that's Ireland."

Tony frowned slightly before gazing out the small airplane window, "I wish there were leprechauns."

"Really? Don't remember the Leprechaun movie we saw a few months ago?" I smirked, well aware that I would scare my little blonde brother.

Tony covered his face in his hands, "I can't eat Lucky Charms anymore!"

I chanted a line from the horror movie, "I want me gold! I want me gold!"

Mom turned around in her seat, "Lizzi, stop scaring your brother."

I complained, "It's just a movie! Besides, it's not MY fault he decided to watch it with me!"

Tony piped into the conversation, "You never said it was a horror film!"

I sighed in defeat, sinking further into the cheap airline seat, "Alright...alright...I'm sorry."

Tony gave me a smile of victory as Mom returned her attention to Dad, "Any idea when we'll get there Bob?"

Dad glanced at his watch, "Hm.... about three more hours to go!"

Tony and I groaned loudly, causing people around us to glare.

Mom didn't seem to care though, she yawned suddenly, "Okay then...I'm going to take a nap. Wake me up in one hour."

"Sure thing Mom!"

Knowing Tony, he'll probably forget.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Not soon after Mom fell asleep, I slipped into the darkness as well.

"Lizzi! Lizzi! Wake up!"

Darn it! And I was having such a GOOD dream!

Cracking my eyes open, I grumbled, "What?"

Tony informed, "We're landing in a few minutes!"

That woke me up. I practically fell out of my seat in excitement, however, I stopped when I noticed Mom was still fast asleep.

Turning to Tony, I raised my eyebrow, "I thought you were going to wake Mom two hours ago?"

He simply shrugged helplessly before uttering, "I forgot."

Told you.

Leaning forward, I gently grabbed my mother's shoulder, "Pssttt, Mom, time to wake up!"

Her hushed reply was, "....What time is it?"

I chuckled slightly, "About that..Tony kinda forgot to wake you up so.....we're leaving the plane in a few minutes!"

Mom slowly got up, "Great...Now I won't be able to sleep tonight in our new house."

Speaking of new house....

I questioned, "What does our house look like?"

Tony exclaimed, "Dad says it's HUGE." He started gesturing his arms and hands in a way to show just how 'huge' it is.

Dad laughed, "You'll all just have to see in person!"

If our 'huge' house turns out to be a small shack, I blame the brochure.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Tony jumped into the rental car we received a few moments ago, "Can we go now?"

He's obviously tired of all the paperwork Mom and Dad had to go through to get the black truck.

Mom settled herself in the front before smiling, "Yes, we can go."

Tony did a little whoop before staring out the window. I can tell he still doesn't want to live in Scotland, however, for the sake of Mom and Dad he pretends.

The ride to our new home was silent. Could this house be any better than the one I lived in ever since I was a baby?

Suddenly, Dad stated excitedly, "We're here!"

Before I even got out of the car, I rolled down the window and took a peek of the Scottish house. What was settled in front of me, I didn't expect....at all. The house itself reminded me of a tower, or a piece of Dracula's castle.

I noticed Tony's expression of awe as he jumped out of the car.

Dad asked, "So...what do you think?"

Mom didn't say a word, Tony was still in shock. I shrugged before answering, "It IS pretty huge."

Dad took that as a sign of approval because he smiled and dragged us to the front door, fiercely dinging through his pockets for the brass key.

"Wait till you see the inside!"

Dad finally found the key and turned the lock. I swear Mom almost had a heart attack after the door was swung open.

She gushed, "It's--amazing!"

Dad smiled again, very pleased, "I told you I wouldn't let you guys down."

Tony touched the fresh painted walls while examining his surroundings. I slid my hand up and down the wooden craved banister.

Another moment of silence passed before Tony blurted out, "What's for dinner?"

Mom gave him a pointed look before laughing, "I think we're going to order out."

I cried excited, "Pizza?!"

"Yes, pizza."

My stomach growled in satisfaction. Food first, unpacking later!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Tony burped loudly after finishing off his third slice of pizza. Mom shook her head as he shouted an 'excuse me!' before bouncing out of the kitchen.

I got up myself, only to throw away my paper plate, "Where'd he go?"

Dad answered, "Probably off to his new room."

Oh...that reminds me....

However, Mom read my thoughts, "Go ahead....I'll clean up."

Grinning widely, I kissed her on the cheek before running up the stairs. The upstairs hallway was full of elegant pictures and tables.

Is Dad sure he didn't buy this house from some royal family?

I continued my journey down the never ending hallway, only to stop when I noticed Tony in his new room. He was already unpacking his stuff--well, more like throwing everything on the ground and grabbing his crayons and notepad.

I swear he would be lost without those two things.

Suddenly remembering what I went up here to do, I stopped at the pearly white door acompained with a gold knob. Otherwise known as my new room. Grabbing the gold knob tightly, I hoped the room wouldn't smell of moth balls or something else that's equally disgusting.

When the door swung open, I thankfully didn't wrinkle my nose. The only odor that floated around was bug spray. Ew...bugs! Let's hope there isn't any crawling around the hard wooden floors...

I noticed a bed and the mattress were already set up for me. However, the sheets and bed covers were absent. I have a feeling I'll be cold tonight... Sitting on the bed, my eyes traveled along every inch of the four walls that consume me.

It was painted a very light maroon, closely compared to a light purple. A huge black dresser with gold cravings on it was displayed before my eyes. On it was a small dark orange jewelry box and a slightly smudged pocket mirror. Seems like the person living here before me didn't have a use for them anymore.

Downstairs, I heard Mom's voice, "You guys can unpack now!"

Tony shouted back in response, "I already did!"

I smiled before leaving the room to gather up all my bags, yes, he 'unpacked' alright.

A/N: What do you think? Rudolph's coming soon!


	4. Ruby Red Eyes

Tony complained, "Mom, I don't want to sleep in my room tonight."

I rolled my eyes as Tony kept pestering my mother who was trying to put on her pearl earrings. She and Dad are going to some big party at the McAshton's place. Guess what that means? Babysitter. For Tony certainly, I mean, I don't need to be watched!

"You'll be fine Tony. And if you need us, the babysitter will call!" Mom reassured.

My little brother nodded, then toddled into his newly decorated room. We've been here for only a week and he's starting to get nightmares. Twice I found him snuggled under my blankets at night, other times he escaped to my parent's room.

I smiled at my mother, who was looking beautiful in her long black gown. I remember she wore it once before at some halloween party. No, my mother didn't dress up as a vampire or any undead creature. She was Madonna out of all people. Though I really doubt Mom would whip out the wig and go like that to my dad's boss's party.

I complimented, "You look beautiful mom."

She looked at me through the mirror after finishing the last dab of makeup.

"Thank you honey." She closed her pocket book and turned to me, "Now be good, your father and I will be back at eleven."

"Dottie, we're going to be late!" Dad's voice floated up the stairs. That's dad for you, always wants to get there early.

Mom shot back, "I'm on my way!"

With one last glance, Mom descended down the stairs and took my fancy looking father's arm. I chuckled to myself when he mockingly bowed and opened the door for her.

I shouted to them before the door closed, "Have fun!"

Suddenly Tony popped out of nowhere, "Don't let the vampires bite!"

However, the front door already closed. I smirked and looked down at Tony.

"Seems like they didn't hear you."

Tony shrugged helplessly, "Mom and Dad don't believe in vampires anyway."

Oh yeah, did I tell you the source of Tony's nightmares? I think it's pretty obvious here. Yes, it is indeed the rulers of the night.

A loud knock at the door made both Tony and I jump. My brother hid behind me, staring at the front door nervously. Shaking him off, I laughed, "It's probably the babysitter!"

"Don't open the door! They'll eat you!" Tony warned.

The only thing I'm terrified of is if the babysitter will engulf us in backbreaking hugs and wet kisses on the cheek.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The babysitter grabbed a few towels from the closet while gesturing towards the gray bathtub, "Tony! It's time to take yer bath!"

He tried not to laugh as he took in her thick accent. I silently and swiftly nudged him in the back, making him cry out in pain and glare up at me.

I whispered so quietly so that the babysitter wouldn't hear, "Don't make fun, go on and take your bath."

Tony sighed and apologized, "Sorry Lizzi...." With that said, he gently took the towel from the babysitter's hands and slowly walked into the bathroom, tail between legs.

The babysitter turned to me as Tony ran the bath water, "What time do you have to go to bed, little miss?"

I gave her a strange look, little miss? I'm thirteen. Not five. "I have to go to bed at ten thirty." That's a lie. I'll pretend to sleep whenever she comes in to check on me, then I'll continue to watch tv quietly on my new television.

The babysitter smiled, cheerfulness shining through her every word, "Good good. Children like you have to go to bed at a decent time so they can be fresh for a day of school!"

Ugh. Don't remind me. I hate my school. It's full of judgmental jerks. Like, I can't even sit through a lunch peacefully without having people come up and ask stupid questions. Tony doesn't like his school either. Apparently there are two boys who keep picking on him. I don't like that one bit.

A few minutes later, I heard the drain unplug from the bathroom. The door flung open to reveal a rather wet Tony, towel on his head. Thank god he remembered to put on his clothes this time.

"Alright, good, good! Now let's tuck you in for bed!"

Tony shot me a look of annoyance as he followed the babysitter into his room. He's just jealous he has to go to bed earlier.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Psssssssttttt. Hey! Pssssstttttt!"

I glanced to my right to see Tony leaning against the side of my bed.

Raising my eyebrow, I questioned, "Why aren't you in bed young man?" Wow, I sounded like Mom.

He simply rolled his eyes, "I'm not tired!"

"You'll get tired once you close your eyes."

Tony groaned and buried his spiky hair into my covers, "I already tried that!"

I shook my head before getting up, "Be cool little man. I'll find you something to do until you're tired."

His head shot up, an eager grin displayed on his small flawless face, "Really?!"

"Really."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Tony spread his black and red cape, shouting in a foreign language. He then grabbed his stuffed monkey and threw it on the table, pretending to suck it's blood.

Okay, playing vampires probably wasn't the BEST idea.

His paper fangs started to bend and rip as he hastily attacked the poor monkey's neck. I wrinkled my nose in disgust when I noticed ketchup was all over Tony's desk. I'm definitely NOT cleaning that up.

I started, "Are you tired yet?"

Tony shook his head quickly, not even bothering to look up. Of course not, he's way too into this. I should of suggested a game of scramble or something equally boring.

A light breeze suddenly floated in the room, making me shiver.

"Dammit Tony! Why do you have the window open!?"

He didn't seem to hear me for his head snapped up after hearing a tiny squeak erupt out of nowhere. Tony wandered towards the window hesitantly. Suddenly a small black object flew past me and into the fireplace. What the heck was that?!

I stared at the grimy fireplace as Tony approached it. There was a brief flash, making me jump back with surprise. ET much? We heard more rustling and soft groaning noises from the fireplace.

Tony started to whimper and shake uncontrollably. I whispered, "Shhhhh Tony."

Tony staggered towards his bed, staring at the shadow in the fireplace. I moved closer to get a better look, only to gasp in surprise when I saw a boy. He was leaning against the wall, panting heavily. His nose resembled a bat's, quickly he slapped the back of his head, making it transform shape.

Yup. That's normal.

Tony and I kept staring at the boy before us, who gladly stared back at us. I noticed the boy was deathly pale with ruby red eyes. I felt my heart tingle with excitement. You don't see people with red eyes everyday.

The mystery boy finally spoke, sheltering his face slightly from Tony's lamp, "Please fine brother, have the lights gone?"

Tony gasped making his paper fangs fall right out of his mouth. I stood there agape.

Tony and I demanded at the same time, "Who are you?"

The boy took another deep breath again, staring at us intensely. With a hiss, he sneered at us, showing large pointy teeth.

He stated to Tony directly, "You are not a brother."

Tony replied, "Well I'm not a sister!"

I smiled slightly, "That'd be me."

"You both...are human!"

The boy finally seemed to notice me. I rocked back and forth on my feet, "Yes...what do you expect us to be?"

He didn't answer, just continued his little realization speech, "You're full of blood!" He hissed again, making Tony shutter.

"Gonna to keep it that way dude!"

He dashed towards his door, grabbing me with him. However before we could reach the knob, the boy managed to get there ahead of time. He stuck to the door like a spider.

I gasped, "What the heck are you?!"

Tony clutched my hand tighter before running in the other direction, "It's a vampire!"

We hid behind Tony's ketchup covered desk, watching the vampire boy sigh defeated and fall onto the wooden floor. There he lay. The vampire who was trying to kill us. Yet here we see Tony carefully get up and walk towards him.

I protested, "Tony! Don't go near him!"

Tony didn't answer, his curiosity getting the better of him. The. boy. has. gone. nuts.

A/N: What do you think?


	5. BIZARRE!

As Tony neared the dangerous yet surprisingly handsome vampire boy, I shivered with fear. Only my little brother would do something so stupid as to walk over to a death trap.

I hissed, "Take another step, and you're dead meat!"

Tony paused for a second and glanced over at me, "Shhh...why don't you?"

SHHHH? He does not SHHHH me! "You don't SHHH me!" I snapped. Tony just rolled his eyes and continued his determined journey. The vampire boy didn't seem to notice for his eyes were clammed shut with pain. Grunts and slight moans escaped his mouth every now and then. I was starting to feel bad for our undead intruder.

Deciding not to be hidden any longer behind Tony's ketchup covered desk, I slowly got up. Make any sudden movements, and we're all dead. Another moan came from the vampire's lips. Okay, scratch that. I grabbed onto Tony's arm,

"What's wrong with you!?"

Tony glared up at me and struggled under my grip, "Can't you see he's hurt?"

"Can you stop answering my questions with questions?!"

My little bro wrinkled his forehead in frustration, "Why should I?!"

Another voice joined into our debate, only this one was softer and weaker, "Please....your noise is giving me a headache."

I let go of Tony's arm and stared over at the vampire boy, "Vampires can get headaches?"

His reply scared me, "Only when we haven't feasted in awhile..." A faint smile spread across his pale blue lips. Oh yes, that smile makes me feel ultra better. I noticed Tony gaping at the vampire boy, as if he wasn't real. Wait---how do we know he IS real? Maybe this is one of my twisted dreams? No more ice cream before bed!

Finally, Tony regained his composure, "I seen you before...in my dreams."

The vampire boy supported himself on his elbows and snorted, "It must have been a nightmare."

"It was."

Well aren't you blunt, Tony.

Silence erupted the room. Tony and I were now standing beside the vampire boy who was still laying on the hard wooden floor. He seemed to forget completely about killing us. What a relief. I studied him more closely while he shut his eyes again. I must say, he is KINDA cute for a billion year old dude. People seem to think that all vampires are like Edward Cullen nowadays, but this boy beat Mr. Sparkles out of the water. This vampire looks REAL and ORIGINAL.

"Is there a reason you are staring at me, girl?"

I didn't realize that he was talking to me, until Tony nudged me lightly. My face was probably a deep crimson for the vampire boy looked up at me with wonder.

He whispered weakly, "Your face is the color of blood."

Tony laughed, making faces at me behind the undead's boy back. I wanted to say something clever and sarcastic, instead this came out.

"W-We don't have any blood here! No sir-ee! You want red kool aid? It looks exactly like blood!"

Tony shot me a confused look, "What the pancake, Lizzi?"

Mom taught him to replace foul words with pancake. It works like a charm. I groaned and smacked my forehead. Why can't I ever be smooth? It only comes out when I least expect it.

Our vampire boy was still staring at me, a 'wtf' moment plastered all over his flawless face. I doubt he even knows what wtf means anyway. More awkward silence went by, the vampire cleared his throat.

"I have to go."

Tony protested, "You can'teven walk!" He tried pushing the vampire back down as he struggled to get on his feet. However, it seems that the ruby eyed boy has gotten some of his inhuman strength back, for he pushed past my little brother.

He stated proudly, "Who needs to walk...when I can fly!"

With that said, he dashed over towards Tony's open window and jumped off the little porch. I gasped when I saw him floating in mid air. He's actually doing it!

"Woah! I wish I could do that!" Tony whispered excitedly.

We hurried over to the window, still amazed by this so called magic. Well--magic to us. Apparently to the human race vampires don't fly anymore! They just have super human speed! Maybe this boy stole fairy dust from Peter Pan. Who knows.

Suddenly, the vampire gasped slightly. Why hasn't he flown away yet? Tony pointed in horror, "He's gonna fall!" There's my answer. Before us is the now weak again god of the night, flailing his arms about, trying to regain balance.

Please don't fall....please don't fall...please don't fall and get the attention of our scottish baby sitter downstairs...! A few minutes later, I hear a loud thud and a moan. Unfortunately, he fails.

Tony yelped and dashed out of the room. I ran after him, I don't think our baby sitter is keen to find a vampire practically passed out on the front lawn!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Tony kneeled beside the panting vampire, clearly panicking, "Are you okay?!"

"Do I look it?" The vampire managed to raise his eyebrow.

Tony grimaced, "Sorry."

"Can we do anything for you?" I asked.

The vampire's eyes rested on me before replying, "I need a cow...."

Tony waved his hand at the vampire, "We have some milk in the fridge!"

The vampire chuckled lightly, his eyes shining with amusement, "No....not milk.."

I knew what was coming next. I just didn't know it would involve me pulling wagon with a vampire in it, while Tony leading the way to the farm. Okay... so...I'm over the shock of meeting a vampire....I'm just wondering why this night is so....what's the word....BIZARRE?

A/N: Was it worth the wait?


	6. Rudolph The Red Nosed Reindeer!

Tony kept glancing back at us every five seconds. As if we would disappear out of thin air! Well, I wouldn't be surprised if the vampire did, but ME? That's not gonna happen. The vampire boy sunk deeper into the wagon, his eyes fully closed. Poor boy. The urge to ask what happened to him is so great, but Mom always taught me to mind my own business.

Tony announced, "We're here!"

Yay! No more pulling vampires in little red wagons! I don't care how strange that sounds. Once the boy gets his energy back, he'll thank us for the help and fly away. Then, maybe, just MAYBE, my little brother and I can forget about this night. Knowing Tony, he'll go on about it for days. It's a good thing Mom and Dad never believe his stories. It's definitely a grownup thing.

The little vampire groaned slightly when Tony tried to pull him up. He fell back in with a loud thud, making the cows around us flip out. Nice going!

"Just don't touch anything Tony, I'll handle it."

As Tony grumbled in the corner, I grasped onto the cold dead hand. The vampire boy cracked his ruby red eyes open and smiled. I almost dropped him. That smile caught me off guard. Who knew a vampire could be...so welcoming? Possibly warm? Emotionally of course. Once I successfully got the boy on his feet, he crept over to the cows.

My little brother wondered, "You're not gonna kill them are you?"

The vampire shot him a glance, "Of course not."

"So...will they become _vampire_ cows?" I interrupted.

Tony rolled his eyes, "DUHHHHH!" Hey! He's the wanted to know if the vampire was going to kill the cows. Of course he's going to kill them! The vampire boy probably just said that so he wouldn't scare the little dork.

The vampire chose his victim, chuckling, "I won't harm him one bit..." Thanks for the reassurement. I really need it. Tony quickly walked over to me as the vampire put the cow under his spell.

"You are falling into a deep sleep..."

Suddenly, I felt my eyelids get a pound heavier. Oh pancakes. That's not even fair! He's looking at the COW not me! Unless....the vampire thinks I'm an ugly fat cow. Either way, it sucks! Tony nudged my side, his eyes glued on the soon to be vampire cow.

Here's my cue to start gagging. For suddenly, the vampire quick as a fly, dove into the cow's neck. The poor animal mooed painfully before going silent. LIAR. He said he wouldn't harm the cow. That moo was an obvious cry of pain. The suck sucking noise seemed to get louder by the minute. Tony was so disgusted that he almost upchucked in the hay barrel.

After several seconds, the blood sucking noise stopped. But the vampire boy was nowhere in sight. Did he just leave? Without a 'thank you' and 'goodbye'? THAT'S RUDE! Before I could go into my mental ranting, a voice behind me nearly scared me out of my pants. The keyword is nearly.

"Boo."

Tony yelped and jumped back. I automatically turned and raised my fists in the air. What good would that do me? Honestly, I haven't got a clue. It was just an instinct.

Glaring at the vampire boy, I demanded, "Why did you do that?"

"I'm sorry. I did not know that I would scare you." He looked generally apologetic.

Tony beamed from behind me, "It's alright!"

I changed the subject, "You look well."

The mysterious boy peered out of the barn, "I feel so much better...thank you."

Tony chirped, "YOU'RE WELCOME!" God! Stop the hyperness! It's giving me a headache. The vampire could relate, Tony was just as loud back in his room.

A long silence went by, the vampire kept looking outside...as if he was waiting for something. I made myself comfortable on some hay while Tony edged closer to the vampire. Geez, he is such a little creep sometimes.

"Why do you keep looking outside?" Uh oh. I invaded someone's privacy. Mother would not be proud. Then again, she won't find out. The vampire tore his gaze away and focused all his attention to me. I felt slightly queasy. I just asked a simple question! There's no reason to stare at me like I'm going to drop dead any second. Knowing a vampire, he might just LOVE that.

The vampire stuttered slightly, "Uhm---." I guess he doesn't want to tell me. That's fine.

This is where it gets awkward. And indeed it did. My eyes wandered around the barn, trying to find something interesting to look at. How could a couple cows and hay compete with a cute vampire? See! I must be going insane for I let the 'c' word slip.

This time it was the vampire who broke the silence, "Where is your sibling?"

I glanced up, "What?"

"I think...he left." LEFT? How could Tony leave me here with a vampire? He still kinda looks hungry, and oh look! There's a nice juicy human girl he can snack on. Heck! Why not call the friends and it'll be like freaking Thanksgiving! I'm sorry, but I freak out when I'm in DANGEROUS situations.

"He couldn't have left. I mean, the kid is afraid of anything that goes bump in the night." I shoveled through millions of hay barrels, you never know! My little brother used to be obsessed with the game hide and seek.

I felt the vampire's eyes burning a hole through my back, "He's not in there you know. I can't smell him in here." Well that's a good reason.

I spun around, "Are you some kind of drug dog?"

He yet again stared, "No, I am vampire." He can't take a joke.

I sighed, "I KNOW that. It was just a joke. Can you smell where he went off to?" What kind of person asks that kind of question? Me apparently.

The vampire stuck his nose in the air and starting inhaling deeply, "I believe...I smell him...outside...oh no."

"What? What?" I frantically stepped forward.

However the vampire didn't even answer me. Without looking back, he flew out of the barn. Thanks! That helped me greatly. I clenched my fists as I ran out of the barn, "Come back here!"

Suddenly, flashes of painful lights were EVERYWHERE. So this is what it is like to be blind. In the distance I heard Tony yelp. I wanted to walk forward, but if I made the slightest wrong move I could possibly injure myself in the process. Where are these lights coming from!? I feel like a deer trapped in a car's headlights.

"Hold on!" A familiar voice broke through the painful light and sudden roaring engine. Aha! There is a car somewhere about! Before I knew it, I was being manhandled by a bunch of cold hands. I struggled to break free, maybe even shout a few 'date rapes' now and then. However, it didn't help my case. What frightened me the most was when I started to actually feel my feet lift off the ground.

I cried out, "Who the heck is holding me!?"

Tony's voice appeared next to me, "Stop shouting Lizzi! Stop making it difficult for him!"

What do you mean stop making it _difficult_ for _him? _I became so lost in thought, that I ceased the kicking and struggling. Realization hit me like a ton of bricks, Tony was talking about the _vampire. _I believe he just saved our lives. From what? I wonder. The lights that were so ruefully blocking my vision disappeared in a matter of seconds.

It took awhile for my eyes to adjust after it's near death experience. I'm not being dramatic. I seriously couldn't see a THING.

"Are you alright?"

I looked to my left to see the vampire, hair blowing in the wind, all that model jazz. Let's keep your mouth closed Lizzi. Seeing as I was unable to talk, I simply nodded and glanced down. Bad idea. Below us was fields and fields of plains. Above us was the dark night sky. This could only mean one thing----we're on a air balloon. I decided to get another glance below me. Nope, I was wrong. We're just flying. Without any safety gear...or balloon for that manner.

Tony grinned widely, "This is so AWESOME!"

"You better not let go of my hand." I growled.

The vampire bit down a laugh, "Do not worry, Lizzi, I will not let you fall." That sounds like a line from a romance novel. Wait a second...how does he know my name?

Let's ask him, "How do you know my name..?"

Our hero shot me a sideways glance, "I heard your brother say it. Not only a few minutes ago."

"Oh." My face flushed red. I'm sorry, but I wasn't listening to what the heck my little bro was saying. Nowadays it's always, 'blah blah blah vampires! Blah blah blah blood!'

Tony seemed like he was in his own world, for he was gasping and pointing out anything that caught his eye. Since he was being stupid, we ALMOST hit a bird. A poor defenseless bird. He did nothing to deserve that treatment. The little vampire smiled slightly at my bewildered expression.

"It's not the first time I almost hit something."

Tony pointed out in the distance, "Look! It's dad's blimp! Let's land there!"

The vampire nodded, "If you wish."

As we neared the huge grey blimp, I built up the courage to state the obvious, "Hey, we never caught your name."

"I am Rudolph Sackville-Bagg." Rudolph the red nosed reindeer! Aw, but he doesn't have a very shiny nose...just a small and attractive one...if that's even possible.

A/N: I am like a writing maniac today. Reviews nice.


	7. Vampires Will Never Hurt You

"...Wow!" Tony examined his surroundings, grinning from ear to ear. I, on the other hand still couldn't comprehend the strange name of the cute vampire. _Rudolph Sackville-Bagg_. It rolled off the tip of my tongue like wildfire. Great, now it's gonna haunt me when I try to get a good night's sleep tonight. Seeing my dazed expression, Tony jumped in front of me.

"Hey! Wake up!"

I glared at him and tried to fight down the red tint that threatened to surface on my rather pale cheeks. Rudolph was watching us both with mild interest. What's so interesting about humans? Vampires get to have more fun!

A few seconds of silence went by, Rudolph brought up, "Enjoying the view?" I didn't know how to response to that. Does he mean the sky or himself? Important questions here! My little brother once again smiled and replied with such amazement,

"Yeah!....And thanks dude, you saved my life, that truck was gonna splatter me!"

I nodded in agreement, "Yes...thank you for saying my little bro." Rudolph shot me a dazzlingly smile before returning his attention to Tony. I hate when he does that! No, I'm not jealous of my little brother!

The mature vampire leaned in, "You keep calling me dude, you know my name's Rudolph." Oh you naïve vampires. Is that even possible?

"Dude is slang...like I call a friend." Tony explained.

"A friend?" He seemed so excited!

My little bro looked up at Rudolph, "Well---we saved each other's lives didn't we?"

Rudolph seemed to think about it for awhile then replying, "...Yes, we did...friends."

"My name is Tony!--" He pointed over to me as if I wasn't important, "And that's my sister, Lizzie." Thanks a heap.

"Does Tony stand for Anthony?" Tony wrinkled his nose in disgust and nodded, "Just don't call me that though! I hate it." Rudolph seemed to take a mental note. He turned to me, his ruby eyes staring into my soul.

"Elizabeth...?"

"Uh—yeah. I don't care if you call me that."

Rudolph smiled, "It's a very nice name. I knew many Elizabeths when I was..mortal." A great deal of serious tension appeared like smoke, making Tony quite frustrated. He grabbed onto Rudolph's hand.

"Come on! Let's play!" I hardly doubt a vampire maybe older than the Earth would drop all his maturity to play with a little kid.

His flawless voice went an octave higher, "Yes! Play!" They both got onto their feet and started carelessly jumping on Dad's blimp. I decided to keep still, watching them. I guess Rudolph never got a chance to have fun since it looks like he was turned at a very young age. It made me want to hunt down the beast that did it and slaughter it. But---the chances of that happening are zero to zero. I may be strong when I need to be, however, a vampire could easily eat me with some chopsticks.

Tony kept chanting, "My friend's a vampire!" Rudolph was amused for he laughed along. It's not fair. How can someone be so _perfect_? We only met this vampire tonight and I already have a major crush on him. Of course, it would never be returned for he's way older than me! I would say pedophile alert if I didn't favor him so much.

Rudolph noticed me sitting, "Elizabeth, come play with us!" I guess he took my 'I don't care what you call me' thing seriously.

"Sure?" Before I knew it, hands from every direction were forcing me up. They weren't just from Rudolph, I could make out the small blonde headed fists clutching onto my jacket.

I whined childishly, "Hey! Get off me!"

Tony hollered, "She's the fiend!" With that said, he jumped onto my back, making me almost tumble off the blimp completely. Rudolph's cold clutches gripped onto my elbow, a worried expression on his face.

"Maybe we should stop playing now."

Tony frowned, "Aw, what a buzz kill!"

Rudolph gently let go of my elbow, to my dismay, "What's a buzz kill?"

* * *

After I convinced Tony to calm down, he plopped back onto the blimp, "I think we should get home." He glanced around before panicking, "How so we get down from here?!" Leave it to my brother to miss the most obvious thing. Vampires _fly_.

Rudolph proved my theory right, "We'll fly!" He quickly glanced over at me, I almost gasped for I'm SURE I saw him wink in the process.

Tony stared off into space, "But...I can't fly!"

"Oh lord..." I mumbled.

The somewhat cheeky vampire purposely revealed his pearly white fangs, "I got you all up here, didn't I?" Don't remind me. I thought I was going to die!

My little brother was still uncertain, "Well, I guess so."

"Then stay calm. Friend..." He smiled yet again. If I wasn't such a reserved girl, a swoon might have just taken place.

Tony didn't at all seem phased by his best friend's change of tone, just kept staring at him. Rudolph straightened his composure and let out his hand, "Alright...let's fly." I got up as well, dread climbing up my stomach.

"----As long as I'm holding onto you, you're fine....trust me." I wish he was saying that to me.

Tony slowly latched onto the grey hand, turning his attention towards me. Oh right, it's my turn. Maybe I should start protesting so that Rudolph could comfort me like he had with Tony.

"I won't let you go Elizabeth." Kay, that's all I needed.

I tried to sound causal, "Sorry 'bout that. I zoned out. Ready?" I quickly took Rudolph's hand, who tightened his grip slightly.

In a matter of seconds, we were in the air. Tony yelped with joy as I held my breath. It's so cold out tonight! Rudolph decided to take a dive, thank god I didn't eat that pudding snack earlier.

Tony stated, "Wow! It's great to be a vampire!"

Rudolph shrugged, "Membership _does_ have it's privileges."

The longer we flew, the more I got used to the whole peter pan magic. Actually, I was kinda enjoying myself! Not like Tony though. It looks like any moment he's going to spoil his pants from excitement.

Tony pointed below us, "Look! My mom and dad went to a party there." I glanced down myself, only to see the famous McAshton Mansion itself. Millions of lights were flashing about inside, the party still must be going on.

Yet again, Tony cried out in excitement.

"Geez, Anthony! Tone it down a little!" It was the first time I wasn't nervous to speak around the handsome vampire all night. I should be proud.

Tony pouted slightly, "Don't call me Anthony, _ELIZABREATH!_" I scowled at the childhood nickname. Back in America, my enemies used to call me that all the time. My little brother seemed to pick it up somewhere, seeing as he went to the same school as me for a few years.

Rudolph stared at us both individually, "I always wanted to meet a family who bickers." Your wish is granted.

Tony, fed up, changed the conversation completely, "Vampires are different than I thought they would be."

"Father seen to that. We're family, not fiends. That's why we only chose to drink cow's blood."

Tony was deeply confused, "I thought vampires drink human blood?"

"We do...but we have to make do with cows."

"Why?" Maybe that's none of your business little brother.

Though, Rudolph didn't hesitate in answer, "Because we've been hunted for centuries. We always have to hide, we want to _become_ humans, not eat them for dinner!" Nicely said.

I commented, "I hope you guys get your wish." Rudolph squeezed my hand with courage. Don't lose your cool now, Lizzie.

Tony gasped suddenly, "Do you see what color that car is?!"

Rudolph peered down, his face full of concentration, "Green, man and woman inside...man talking very loudly and waving his hands---." Oh crap.

"Oh, NO! Our parents! I'm in a lot of trouble, my dad's gonna kill me!" I like how he didn't include me in that part. Either way, we're both dead meat. I'm sure the Scottish babysitter called Mom and Dad in a huff, probably thinking we were kidnapped.

I whispered in Rudolph's ear, "Fly like the wind!" Boy, I hope my breath doesn't smell.

On my command, we started picking up speed, racing my parents to the house. I saw them rush out of the car, advancing towards the front door. Rudolph quickly landed near Tony's window, leading us inside. Tony tore away from the vampire's grasp and scrambled into his bed. I on the other hand, forgot to let go.

Rudolph pulled away, "They're coming!" He must have super sensitive hearing.

"Oh—yeah. Right." So much for relaxing in front of him. Knowing that I wouldn't be able to get into my room on time, I flung myself onto the ketchup infested desk and pretended to sleep.

A few moments later, the bedroom burst open, I assumed it was Mom, Dad and the babysitter. The rustle of feet and chatter stopped when they probably noticed Tony in bed.

The babysitter stuttered, "I swear, I didn't see them a second ago!"

Dad's voice echoed through the room, "What's that?" Cue the sniffing of curious noses. Oh no. _Rudolph. _

"I smell it too..." Mom countered.

I heard footsteps approach me, I tensed. Don't move, don't move, don't move. The more I chanted inside my head, the more it worked. I smelt the strong cologne of Dad as he passed me, probably closing the open window.

Time went by slowly, okay, we're here! When are they going to leave already? Much to my relief, a few minutes afterward, I heard the door close gently. I jumped up from the desk, almost gagging seeing as I was covered in ketchup. Tony cracked open his eyes and flung off his covers.

Rudolph must have latched onto the ceiling, for he jumped down and landed perfectly next to me. He didn't seem to notice the stains on my shirt.

"So, those are your parents? They look nice."

Tony untied his black cape, "And tasty?"

"No...nice as in very nice." You haven't seen them without coffee.

Tony shrugged, "They have their moments...."

Rudolph's eyes lingered on me for a moment, before he turned to the window, "I suppose I should make my leave." Tony looked generally disappointed.

"---I haven't had so much fun with a boy since I was mortal...thanks!...dude." He continued on.

Rudolph was about to leave, when the blonde devil interrupted him, hoping that he actually wouldn't leave, "You can stay if you want!" There's that boyish grin.

The knight of my dreams peered out the window before thrusting his head back in, "Maybe I should." As if something scared him.

"Do vampires really sleep in coffins? Cause that's gonna be a problem."

Rudolph recoiled, "Just as long as the sun can't find me." That's right, the sun is vampires natural born enemy.

I coughed awkwardly, edging towards the door, "Well...it was nice meeting you Rudolph. I'm going to go to bed now." Tony waved goodnight while the vampire I have gotten so keen with nodded.

"You're a very lovely person, Elizabeth. I hope to see you soon." Tony gagged silently to himself.

I quickly left Tony's bedroom in fear I would do anything else to embarrass myself. Mom and Dad were safely in their room, they must have fired the babysitter. Making sure not to make a sound, I tiptoed down the hall and into my room. Oh, room, room sweet room. I honestly thought I would never see you again!

I plopped onto my bed and stared at the ceiling with boredom. Now that exciting adventure is over, what could top that?

"Nintendo-_duh!_"

Even though my room was quite a distance from my younger brother's I could still hear the conversations the undead boy and blondie could possibly engage in.

Tony's voice flowed into my room, "It's a Nintendo. Duh is just a word people say when someone asks a dumb question."

Maybe the rest of the night won't be boring afterall.

A/N: I'm sorry I haven't updated this story in forever! Though it's here now! Does that count as something? Well, please review, _do the right thing! _


	8. Just Friends?

"Lizzie? Wake up honey, it's time for school!" The dreaded words escaped my cheerful mother's lips before I could jump up and scream. How could she ruin my amazing mood by stamping the educational service across my forehead? I think I may just pass out and die!

Moaning and groaning, I slipped out of bed, "Why can't I take a sick day again?"

The person who gave birth to me chuckled slightly, "Because you're not sick!" That's not a real excuse!There's plenty of kids who fake sick just so they don't have to go to school! If Mom hadn't come in when she did, I could have been running a pretend fever and complaining about my head right about now.

Mom threw open my closet, looking in. (Did I mention she still tries to dress me everyday?). Let's see what she picks out this time. That pink tacky dress? Or how 'bout that oh so _cute_ matching jumpsuit she has!

"So, what did you and Tony do last night?"

Suddenly every minute, second, breath and vampiric swoon came flooding back to me. Rudolph! Is he still here? Did Mom catch Tony in the act and now she wanted to see if I would confess firsthand? Think of something! Anything!

I replied softly, "We played hungry hungry hippos." _Smooth_.

Mom raised her eyebrows, "Really? Then why is your shirt covered in ketchup?" I forgot to change my shirt from last night!

Laughing loudly, I pretended to recall an incident that happened the night before, "Oh yeah! Well, we kinda took a detour and decided to play vampires instead." Mom eyed me with suspicion, "Lizzie, you know not to encourage your little brother with this vampire business!"

"I'm sorry Mom. He really wanted to play, and I hate seeing the lost sad puppy look on his face."

Our blonde headed angel sighed, "It's okay....just get ready while I wake up Tony---."

"Can I do it?!" I interrupted eagerly. Maybe a little _too _eager.

She gave me a pointed look, "When do you ever want to wake up Tony?"

"Since I decided to be a even better big sister!"

Of course my Mom wouldn't buy it, so I flashed a nervous smile and dashed out of the room. Tony I swear to God you better be awake when I get in there or help me I'm gonna strangle you.

* * *

Oh, look. He's sleeping like a little baby. Not for long. Sneaking up quietly, I crawled onto his race car bed and towered over him. Serves him right, letting a cute vampire stay in his room while Mom interviews me in the next room.

"And I thought you were innocent."

Dammit, he's trapped in a box. How could Rudolph possibly know that I snuck in? Better yet, _know_ that I was about to scare the crap out of my little brother? A part of me wants to stomp up and down, claiming 'its not fair!'

I leapt off the bed and kneeled besides Tony's treasure chest, "Shouldn't you be sleeping?"

"How could I sleep with you making all this noise?"

"Well---t--that's settled then." Stammered. Just great.

Rudolph chuckled, his bright red eyes were probably glowing in the dark right now. I could get lost in those eyes....Wait! What did I come in here for? Mother's voice echoed in my head, 'Wake Tony the freak up!' Alright, she definitely did not say that.

Pushing the vampire aside, I pounced onto the sleeping body before me. It yelped and started struggling against my weight. Too bad really, no one can hear his cries for help because he's basically being muffled out by his automobile blankets. Don't you wish you got Buzz Lightyear now!

Wait....back it up a few. Why is Tony sleeping on the wrong side of the bed? I guess I'm gonna have to get off him to find out. After huffing and puffing, my little brother finally freed himself of the comfy torture trap.

"What'd you do that for?!"

I raised my eyebrows, "Better question...what are you doing sleeping on the wrong side of the bed?"

Tony looked at me as if it was the most obvious thing in the whole entire world, "To talk to Rudolph!" Just by mentioning his name, the dork's eyes lit up. Scrambling out of bed, I watched him kneel over the chest as I did and carefully open the lid.

_Hiss_

Well, that wasn't a good idea.

Rudolph complained, "The sun!" Tony quickly closed the treasure chest and lightly smacked the cover, "Sorry dude!" That's it? Just a sorry?

Mom's voice flowed upstairs, "Guys are you hungry?"

"I can eat a cow!" Tony hollered back. He fled the scene, leaving me with the rather grumpy vampire dude. I decided to stay a little bit longer, heck, who knows if I'll get this time alone with him ever. My little brother seems more obsessed with him than I am.

"Elizabeth?"

"Yeah?"

He asked out of the purest of his undead heart, "Aren't you going to eat a cow with Tony?"

"Mhm. That's exactly what I'm going to do."

* * *

Mom kissed us both goodbye as we hopped out of the car, "Have a nice day!" I may have one, though I doubt Tony will. He watched our Mother drive away into the sunlight, probably wishing he was still in the back seat.

Shrugging my shoulders, I nodded, "Well, see you after school." I started making my way to middle school, which is noticeably right next to Tony's elementary school. Another day of people staring, another day of trying to shrink like Alice in Wonderland.

"Outta my way, _losers_!" Oh no, Tony.

Should I turn around? Or should I just keep on walking, pretending I'm not related to him? The second option is a 'no no', I'd never do that to precious...family members. The only thing I saw was my little brother getting his ass kicked by two Scottish boys while children were surrounding them.

"Fight, fight, fight!" The chants grew louder. Ugh...here I go.

"Hey! Get off him!"

It took a hell lot of strength to pull those two boys off the nose bleeding blondie. Oh crap. He's _bleeding_. Mom's gonna flip. Not several seconds after that, teachers arrived, with stern looks on their clean faces.

One of them asked me, "Are you this boy's sister?"

I nodded, "Yes sir."

"Let's go." He grabbed my arm as well as Tony's. Are we in trouble? Scratch _we_, am _I_ in trouble? I don't even go to this school!

The teacher kindly escorted us to the principal's office, who made us wait an extra five minutes before beckoning us in. By this time, I was on the verge of smacking my head against the wall. Not only am I in trouble to a school I don't go to, I'm probably also in deep pancakes with my _actual _school for not showing up.

The principal combed his slicked back hair, "Miss Thompson, I called your school so they need not worry." Hallelujah! He placed his attention to Tony, who was failing miserably to nurse his nose.

"Young man, how could you start a fight right in front of the school building?"

Tony did not answer, just simply stared straight ahead as if he didn't hear the all mighty school board God. The principal sighed and reached for his phone, "I'll be calling your mother." Why can't it ever be the father, for once?

"Hello? Mrs. Lang, please call Mrs. Thompson to pick up her children."

"Right away sir."

From the corner of my eye, I could see Tony silently celebrating that he gets to leave his hell whole early. It sucks for me! I had a huge history test today and the stupid oaf of a teacher doesn't let make ups!

Mrs. Lang's voice rang through the office, "Mrs. Thomspon's on line one, sir."

"Thank you.--" The principal carelessly pressed a button and my mother's heavy breathing could be heard. "--Hello, Mrs. Thompson. I bet you are wondering why you are being called so early in the school day."

She was quite surprised, "Why yes..."

"You see, your son, Tony picked a fight with the McAshton boys. Your eldest child broke them apart just in time, however your son suffers from a slight nose bleed. Tony's punishment will be addressed when he returns from school tomorrow. Are you able to pick them up?" It's like he doesn't need to breathe!

Mom was still calm, "Oh my, I'm so sorry, Principal Mark. I'll make sure that Tony won't be picking any fights from now on. I'll be there as soon as I can." Dial tone. No goodbye?

Principal Mark grinned at us from ear to ear, "Have a nice day children!" I hate you.

* * *

"Fighting with the McAshton boys, of all people!"

Tony protested, "They started it!"

Mom leaned over my little brother and checked out the tissues that were shoved up his tiny nostrils, "Keep still!"

So there I was, sitting opposite of them, lost in thought. I'm still kinda waiting for Mom to start yelling at me for God knows what. They're heated conversation engaged on until I heard,

"I have a friend." The treasure chest slowly opened. Rudolph, go back to bed.

Mom stared at him with disbelief, "You do? What's his name?" I know, surprising right? He's named after a Christmas reindeer.

"Rudolph."

She chuckled, "Where does he live?"

His response, "Not far."

"Well...what's he like?!"

Handsome? Cute? Charming? Fast? Swift? Something on the lines of that. Tony struggled for words, "He's---uh---he's very very cool." _Okay_, that too.

Mom suggested, "Well I think you should invite him to a sleep over!"

"I already did." Creepy. Suddenly, Mom's head snapped up. Her nose was curious again. Uh oh.

"There it is again."

Tony stared up at her blankly, "What?"

Her eyes started to wander around the room, "That smell...." Rudolph doesn't smell bad! Tony tried to sniff, forgetting that he had crushed paper up his nose.

"I don't smell anything."

The lid of the treasure chest quickly closed. Behold, Rudolph, the eavesdrop whose a vampire.

* * *

I almost shouted with excitement as I found out Dad decided to take Tony golfing. Alone time with the vampire! Yay! Instead of doing my chores, I dashed into Tony's room. What Mom doesn't know wouldn't hurt her...right? The sun was still positioned in the sky, so I couldn't rip open the box right away.

Using the Tony approach, I tapped the lid, "Hey, you awake?"

"I am now." He sounds groggy. Can vampires be groggy?

I settled myself on top of the chest, "So....how's it goin?"

"You are a strange mortal, Elizabeth."

I laughed slightly, "Should I take that as a compliment?" Rudolph shifted inside suddenly, making me wondering how uncomfortable it truly is in there.

"I'm sorry we don't have a better sleeping place."

Rudolph replied quite quickly, "I don't see why you are apologizing. You let me stay in your own home, only after just meeting me."

I don't understand why a blush decided to praise it's presence on my cheeks, "It's no big deal. I bet you would've done the same."

"Of course I would."

Silence invaded. What do I say now? Hm...it was nice chatting to you, but I'm gonna go now! Bye! Total failure. I settled with drumming my thin fingers on the lid, making Rudolph laugh softly.

He spoke, "You know, Elizabeth, I have to say you fascinate me so."

"That's understandable.....you probably always wanted to be friends with a mortal."

Rudolph seemed confused, "Friends...?"

I laughed, "I thought we already went through this last night."

"J-Just friends..?" What does he mean by that?!

My mouth betrayed me, "Uh...yeah?"

"Oh." I'm officially an idiot!

The vampire lifted the lid, making me fall off completely. What is he doing?! Oh wait, the sun set. I didn't notice. Rudolph carefully climbed out and stared at me.

"I have to go..."

"Where?"

He explained, "My family is worried sick about my absence. I must rest their distressed minds..." That makes sense.

I tried not to sound desperate, "Are you coming back?"

Rudolph smiled weakly, "..I hope so." He strolled over to the window, unlatching the hook. That's right, just watch him go, Lizzie. Watch him walk out of your life forever. Note to self, stop letting Mom use my tapes to record 'Tango and the City.'

"Good-bye Elizabeth."

"Bye!" With a flap of his arms, Rudolph transformed into a bat and disappeared into the night. I was left shivering, replaying what just happened over in my head. That was an interesting 'alone time' session.

Moments later, Tony burst into the room, a grin plastered onto his young face. He and Dad must have arrived home early.

"Rud---" My little brother stopped in his tracks after seeing the empty treasure chest. ".....Where'd he go?"

"Your best friend had to go see his family."

"...Oh." Disappointment ruined his boyish features.

"Is he coming back?"

I nodded while smiling, "Yes."

"You promise?" Tony didn't seem convinced.

"Yep."

A/N: So what do you think for the eighth chapter? Please review! They made me smile! _Say no to drugs, say yes to reviews! Happy 2010!_


	9. The Return Of Your Favorite Not So Fiend

It's been three days and three nights. Damn, I sound like someone who was randomly deserted on an island, counting down father time till death. The more and more Rudolph did not make his show, the more Tony pointed his chubby finger at me. He claims that is it my fault that his only friend has not returned, as if I said something to offend the little vampire. Our parents are of course oblivious to the strange behavior and meaningful glares shared at the dinner table.

Mom demanded sternly, "Time for bed, you two." What? It's not even eight o'clock. Have we done something wrong to over-go such a suffering curfew? Little bro simply shrugged his shoulders, dragging those tiny feet across the hard wooden floor, destination; the room where everything happens. Why does it have such a bizarre name you ask? Well, considering how Tony and I met a real life vampire, I think the nickname is necessary.

Just as I was about to retreat to the room where everything _doesn't_ happen....at all, Dad placed his rather warm palm on my head, "Hey Kiddo, do you know what's wrong with Tony?" Maybe they're not that unaware after all.

I glanced up at him nervously, "When isn't there something wrong with him?"

That only earned me a disapproving shake of the head, "Being serious here.....your brother seems a lot more down in the dumps than usual. Its funny, because not only three days ago, he was nearly hopping out of his pants to get home. Like something very important was waiting for him in his room..."

Yeah, a _vampire_.

"Hm....no idea about that. Can I be freed from your evil clutches and run up to my bedroom now?" Honestly, why must every time Tony is acting weird, they confide me? Dad chuckled slightly, letting his hand fly off my ruffled head.

He smiled, "Have a blast. Bedtime!"

I rolled my eyes, continuing the journey to probably the most boring place in the entire house like mansion. Aw, get a confidence boost Elizabeth! You're the older sister of a boy who has befriended an ancient soul! Alright, Dr. Phil's pep talk _did not_ work. What is television paying him for?!

"Lizzie.....psttttttt. ELIZABREATHE!" A hushed whisper almost made me nearly hop out of _my_ pants. Older sibling like younger sibling.

I turned to the blondie dork, raising a questioning eyebrow, "Well hello! Are you actually talking to me without ending the sentence with 'I hate you for taking my best friend away'? Which by the way, I did not do! He's the one who left, he's the one who promised to come back. So _stop_ blaming me and get on with your life!" Major tough love speech.

Tony seemed to have blocked out my confusing ramblings, finally tuning in after I physically harmed my feet by stomping on the floor, "Look, I wasn't looking for a summary of your anger. I was gonna ask if you wanted to sleep in my room tonight......the nightmares are coming back." His voice hitched greatly.

"Ohhhh? So this is just your last resort? Afraid you're gonna wet your bed...? Aw poor baby! Why don't you call your vampire friend to protect you!" I wish it was possible, Rudolph's face has been haunting my dreams, his eyes...his lips. I'm gonna stop here before this gets rated mature.

The boy originally named Anthony, gestured for me to follow him to the room where everything happens, "Come on, please? I promise I won't blame you anymore....for _his _absence." He can't even pronounce Rudolph's name without breaking out in panic attacks. Dude! We haven't even known the vampire for a month at least, and we are, shall I admit, obsessed with him?!

"....Fine. But your nightmares better terrify you so much that people in America can hear little yelps...." Or else I'd be wasting my own beauty sleep for false alarms. What can I say? Might as well impress the undead prince now, so that later he'll fall madly in love with me. Ha, like that'll _really_ happen.

* * *

Not soon after Tony lead me to his wonderful room, I let the darkness reach my eyes. Since lil brother got the bed....I was forced to sleep in the treasure chest. Which really wasn't bad considering the cramped area was filled with Rudolph's musky scent. No complaint there. Above me, I could hear the dork's faintest whimpers and shouts, I should have brought my ear plugs. Every five minutes or so he would squirm around in his race car bed, making the chest shake violently.

Suddenly, the cries stopped. Oh my lord! Hell froze over! Does that mean I can sneak out of here and skip off to my own warm bed? "_Ahhhhhhhhhh_!" Guess not. A dramatic sigh would blend in nicely here. I felt an icy cold mist slowly float into the treasure chest. Did he really leave the window open!? Now I'll die from lack of body heat. _Wonderful_.

"Rudolph!"

Ah! He's here!..And I'm in a box. My stiff joints did their best to push open the lid, however it was no use. I was stuck, while the most handsomest boy I ever seen was outside with my little brother. Lucky dork. Wait....I got an idea! I will simply bang on the sides of the chest, screaming bloody murder. Do you think that'll get their attention?

My mouth was as dry as a lizard on a desert, "Help!!!! I can't get out of this stupid box!" Ouch, Tony's toy soldiers accidently poked me in the thigh. These things should have a warning label on them. Better yet, my brother should be too old to play with small plastic toys.

Tony tapped on the chest, "What'd you say, Lizzie?"

"I SAID GET ME OUT OF HERE!" Frankly, I do not care if Rudolph witnesses me getting my knickers in a twist, I cannot bear another moment in this torture chamber.

I can practically imagine Tony smirking as he replied with such amusement, "Well why didn't you say so? Rudolph can you open the chest?" Graceful footsteps advanced towards the box, a voice answering with pure innocence, "Of course."

Light and clean air invaded my senses, what a relief. I'm free! Rudolph gripped onto my shoulders, quickly pulling me up as if I was a rag doll. His strength is only one of the things that makes him so amazing. Stop swooning, Elizabeth. Open your pathetic mouth and say something. _Anything_!

"Gee....thank you." That's all I got. Sorry.

Rudolph flashed me a cute smile, "You're welcome.....may I ask why you were in the treasure chest?" A part of me doesn't want to tell, although it seems like my mouth and brain are on totally different planets.

I tried to explain without stuttering or going red in the face, "Tony has been having nightmares again, so he asked me to sleep in his room. Seeing as there are only one bed.....heck like I'd share a bed with that rascal. The only place available was the death box.....since you weren't in it." Way to state that obvious! Of course he knows that!

"That's quite an interesting story.....---" The vampire examined me closely before frowning deeply, "--I'm sorry I haven't been here. My family....needed me..." He paused for several seconds, then advanced towards Tony's ketchup free desk.

Rudolph grabbed one of my little bro's surprisingly good drawings and came marching back. Tony didn't care at all, for he was smiling so wide that I was afraid his face was going to break down like a roller coaster going too fast.

He asked out of pure curiosity, "Can we go flying again?" Hell no!

"No. It's too dangerous. I only came back for this." Rudolph revealed a sketching of some stone. Uh....he returned for a scrap of paper? Just when I thought we were getting somewhere...

Tony titled his spiky head to the side like a lost puppy, "My drawing? You can have it."

The vampire shook the floppy picture with excitement and anxiety, "Where have you seen it?"

"Why do you wanna know?" I hate when people answer questions with another question. Can't just make it easy, can you?

Rudolph sighed with annoyance, "It's very important...." Tony grinned once more, "I'll only tell you if you take me flying again." Correction; _us_. I'm not going to be left here in the dust while all the action is happening!

"May Elizabeth come as well...?" The slippery red thing in my chest started hammering away, anymore pressure and I'm sure it'd rip a hole right through. Rudolph wants _me_ to come? The sister of the spiky haired boy who is probably useful for what he is after?

Tony waved his hand, "Yeah, sure. Let's go!" He was already at the open window before you could do the Mary Poppins (sounds like a dance move, eh?). Rudolph glanced over at me, basically asking me with facial expressions if it's okay that I come.

I nodded while a shy smile appeared on my face, "I'm game." Throughout the whole airborne trip, both Tony and I had to explain what exactly, 'I'm game.' means. Let's just say, teaching a vampire twentieth century phrases is like mission impossible but _harder_.

* * *

We landed in a creepy dark cemetery after what seemed like years later. Tony pranced around gravestones and rocks carelessly laying across the grassy ground. I, on the other hand stood near the gate, afraid that something would pop out on me. As you can tell, I'm not a fan of cemeteries. First off, it's full of dead people....Second! I had a bad experience one halloween hay ride. Shudder. Rudolph noticed my discomfort, concern filling his red eyes, "Are you alright?" I found myself unable to speak. My hand gripped onto the steel bars for dear life.

Little bro stated, "She'll be fine! Just doesn't like cemeteries that much!"

Prince 'oh so' Amazing gazed down at the dirt paths with utter embarrassment, "I'm sorry...I wouldn't have brought you here if I knew.....maybe we can go somewhere else? A place where you're more relaxed in....that is."

"NO! But I like it here! Lizzie, you'll be okay? Right?" The dork pleadingly asked me. More like begged. I sighed, letting the bar free. Might as well get over my fear now of the place for the dead since my future husband lives in one.

I cautiously rested upon a nearby boulder, "Nah, it's fine! Really! I'm good.....now why exactly did you bring us here?" Anything to get the attention off of me. I mean, it's just a phobia! Tony plopped down next to me while Rudolph stood tall and mature.

When nothing was returned, Tony started, "You know, I dreamt it all. The amulet....the comet...does it mean something?"

"I can't say....it's a secret." His vampiric voice expressed great regret.

Tony resorted, "Who am I going to tell?" Blondie sighed, "Whose gonna believe me?" Sometimes he forgets that I'm even there.

Rudolph lifted his head hesitantly, "Alright. It's the comet Atamon.---" Our vampire motioned us to look up at the bright oversized star in the dark sky, "---It's the comet of lost souls. It could mean the end of this curse."

"What curse?" I read little Anthony's mind.

"....The curse of being a vampire. It is the piece of the comet that fell to Earth, a great magician made it into an amulet...and we lost it....three hundred years ago to the sea."

Tony nearly fell off the rock, "Yes, yes! I saw it!"

Rudolph continued on as if he wasn't interrupted, "And my Uncle Von tried to catch it.....and we've never seen him since. From that night to this, our wandering has never ended."

The incredible urge to reach out and hug the angsty boy was so irresistible, however, this time my brother beat me to the punch line. He placed his hand on Rudolph's wooly shoulder, "We'll help you find it. That must be what my dream really means!" Thank god, no more sleeping in the chamber chest.

"Yes! To join our quest! We'll truly be brothers now!" Rudolph responded by putting _his_ cold hand on Blondie's tiny little shoulder. His big eyes lingered on me slightly, as if he wanted to add on something else.

Of course, nothing of that sort happened. Loud screeches of what looked like black little dots were quickly approaching the cemetery. What the heck? Wind unexpectingly started to pick up, having me wince very so often, due to the amount of dirt trying to sneak it's way into my sensitive eyeballs. I may just go blind!

Rudolph advised strongly, "Hide! My parents are coming!"

Tony protested, "But we're brothers!!!"

"They don't know that! Go!" He shoved us off the boulder and lead us to a very tall tombstone. Makes you think if it was a giant or normal human that has died. No time for distracting thoughts! We're about to meet other vampires! Are they like Rudolph? Or do they....hate humans?

The flapping bats finally arrived, only slowing down to take a landing. I just thought they'd sit on a tree branch or something, _but_ a ray of light nearly burned my eyes out of it's sockets. When the God like light ceased to exist, there standing were two rather tall figures.

"Momma! Poppa!" Oh no! He's a suck up!

The woman with HUGE yet neat hair advanced forward for an embrace, "Rudolph! Thank the stars you're safe!" Ruddy's father kneeled to his son's eye level, "My son, you must not stray so far away again!"

"We were afraid...---" Momma began until Rudolph cut her off, "---I was only taking the road less traveled." Cue on the never ending cooings of the parents, my little brother gagged beside me. Aw! I think it's....kinda cute!

"Yoohoo!" Where did that girl come from!?

Rudolph's eyes widened, "Ana!" He dashed over and hugged his supposedly sister. Ana smirked, showing her messed up fangs, "Brother! You're the nervy one, walking around like some day walker!"

That made Tony's best friend snort, "I wish." He jumped off the boulder that we've been lounging on not moments ago. I never seen his face shine with such hope before, "So father, did you find the stone?"

"No. But I'm sure we're on the right path." The man of the family laid down his pale index finger as if he was scolding the boy for doing something wrong.

Rudolph looked uncertain, "Because---."

Another shake of the finger, "We still have forty eight hours!"

"---But you see that's---."

"I will _not _fail you!" Is that a promise? Mrs. Sackville-Bagg suddenly stared over in our direction, causing to me panic. Oh _shiiiiizzzz_! Did she see us?! Dammit Tony for having such spiky hair! Blame the hair gel! _Blame it_!

"Gregory?!" She exclaimed in pure terror. Whose that? Then there was a pretty scary hiss from behind our backs. Tony automatically turned, gasping like no tomorrow. It took me awhile to register what was going on at that time being. Okay, this dude must be Rudolph's older brother. Oh! Will you look at that! His hair is spikier than Tony's! I stand overruled. Speaking of that traitor, he bolted right after this Gregory revealed his long pointy teeth. Move body, move! I followed right after Tony, the punk looking vampire hot on my tail. _Hiss_. _Hiss_.

Rudolph's face exploded with anger, "No, Gregory! They're my friends!" He shoved his brother back, who didn't look very pleased from being denied a meal.

Mr. Sackville-Bagg hollered, "MORTALS!" He and his black flowing cape are ready to show us a piece of hell. Tony whimpered, clutching onto my dirty hand. You know what? I don't believe I care at all that our lives may come to an end tonight. All my brain could muster and rant about is how Rudolph _saved_ my life. Score one for the mortal team back home!

A/N: Long and behold chapter nine of Vampire Kisses! What do you think so far? Am I handling the characters nicely? I'll be sure to update sooner than I usually do, if the ugly head of midterms doesn't get in the way, of course. _Please_ review!


	10. His Family Hates Us

Rudolph's daddy came to a halt after getting a whiff of my little brother. The look on his immortal face is pretty priceless, however me getting the courage to actually voice my opinion is about one in million. Hey, don't act like _you_ would be so brave in front of bloodsucking vampires who can end your life whenever they feel like it. Just don't tell Tony, he'll pee his brown shorts. Speaking of him....he's not clutching onto my hand anymore. Nope! Instead the blondie goes over to his 'best friend'. I couldn't help feel the pang of pure jealously as Rudolph squeezed Tony's shoulder with comfort. There's also a girl in need of serious comfort here too!

Tony stammered, peering up at the mighty man, "I—I'm Rudolph's friend, and he gave me a bite proof guarantee!" My future husband's father simply held out two pale fingers and gently placed them under the dork's young neck. Up and away he goes!

"You'll never be anything to my son. Victim either slave, dinner perhaps! But you can never be his friend!"

Rudolph interrupted his speech, "He likes vampires!...And he dreams about us!" How come I'm always left out? Maybe I should have lied in the beginning, claiming that I, Elizabeth also dream about irresistible vampires every night. Although...they aren't nightmares.

"Am I in your dreams mortal?" Ana, Rudy's sister was suddenly beside us, holding a really funky looking fan. Wait a second! She was just sitting on the boulder not a few moments ago, now she's fanning herself like a queen? Lord, you vampires are sure a tricky bunch!

"....And he knows about the enemies." He continued on as if his sister never entered the rather important conversation. What a let down.

The tallest male in the family made a questioning noise before declaring, "Then he's a spy! Rookery's nave!" (is that how you spell it?). He lowered Tony as the wife placed her cold hand on his shoulder. Her voice I cannot describe, the only thing that uttered through my mind was; caring.

She smiled at both Tony and I, "Darling! He doesn't look like a spy! And besides, even Rudolph couldn't make up such a story!---" The kind vampire glanced at her son, "Could you sweetheart?"

Rudolph flashed an adorable grin, shaking his head like no tomorrow. Even centuries old families pick their favorite children. I mean, I don't blame them. So far, I don't like Gregory and Ana is just plain creepy. The red nosed vampire is still numba one!

"He's just a boy..." She kissed Rudolph's father's hand. "..But if you insist on eating him, go ahead." HUH! I thought you were on our side lady! Thanks a lot! By 'him' she meant my little brother. Once Tony is gobbled down, they'll surely go to me. Bigger and more filling, I guess.

The tall vampire dismissed his partner's words, "I never said I would! Oh...it's impossible!" He started to fidget randomly, not knowing exactly how to solve this 'conflict'. "Leave, I say."

Tony protested, "But Rudolph---."

"Should have never befriended you.....LEAVE I SAY!" He quickly bent down, hissing quite loudly. Oh my god, take a look at those teeth! They're like jaws on steroids! Tony yelped helplessly, stumbling off somewhere. I cast Rudolph an apologetic look before going after the blondie. Don't look back, don't look back. It'll just make it worse. Who am I kidding, Rudolph's family basically hates us for being humans. Which means that we forbidden to see the little vampire ever again....THAT results in a loss of a best friend and amazing boyfriend. Heh, did I say boyfriend? I meant _friend_ who has great potential to becoming a love interest. Only in my head...only in my head.

I screamed after Tony's retreating back, "Get back here!"

Suddenly, someone grabbed my forearms, shoving me into the direction of some kind of cave. What the heck?! I looked up to see my invader, only to sigh with relief. Rudolph. His face was etched with absolute worry. What's going on? How about speaking?

"Where are you taking me?"

Rudolph whispered in response, "Rookery is here! I sensed him arriving and I wanted to make sure you were a good distance away from him...when he--."

We were fully into the cave that reminds me of an underground catacomb. Oh yes, it's not like this Rookery guy can walk in here and cause hell. Who is he anyway? No one tells me anything! I pushed away from the vampire, glaring at him slightly, "When he what?!"

"No time for that now---just follow Ana downstairs." What?

Outside, I heard the loud gate swing open and Rudy's daddy screaming for everyone to head for the tomb I was currently standing in. Ana rushed in shortly after, her eyes glowing with excitement after spotting me.

She grabbed onto my hand, "Come, come!"

"Not without my brother! Where is he?"

Ana honestly replied, "He's outside with the hunter."

HUNTER?! What hunter? I feel so lost right now. Even more lost than the time Mom accidently forgot to place me back in my little chair in the shopping chart at the grocery store. I was left there wandering for two whole minutes, wondering where the heck my 'Mommy' went about to. Yes, Mom was young and inexperienced then. Sue her.

I gazed out the window in hope of seeing familiar blonde spikes, "I'm not going down there until Tony is with me!" Ana waved her hand carelessly, continuing to drag me down the hidden steps. Gregory kept a distance behind me, probably trying _not_ to bite my head off. Thank you.

The further we traveled down, more like me being dragged down, I grew more nervous by the second. What have I gotten myself into? The growling of Gregory has gotten louder, causing my heart to skip a couple of beats. First they hate me, then they're leading me down an endless stairwell to God knows where. Oh, but that's not even half of it! Tony is also probably getting murdered by a hunter above us and Rudolph mysteriously disappeared.

"We're almost there!" Ana informed me after there was a silence or shall I say break from Rudy's annoying older brother's obvious frustrations. My head was forced to bend a wee bit, seeing as the ceiling was quickly closing in on us. I'm not sure if that's a good or bad sign. The morbid thoughts of Tony's mangled body laying on the now blood stained grass, made me flinch on many occasions. Gregory must think I have some kind of flinching illness, something that I cannot control whatsoever. Psh. I wish that was the case.

I spoke out after what seemed like forever, "Will someone please explain to me what is going on?!" Is it so much to ask?

Gregory rolled his eyes at me, "It's not that hard, mortal. Your little _brother_ is currently in danger, seeing as Rookery, the hunter who has been trying to slay us for God knows how long found our resting place---yet again." The requested explanation ended with a glare and look away. I see how it is.

"Oh Gregory, please don't be rude!" Ana complained.

The eldest sibling scoffed, "I don't see why we have to be nice to these mortals. Just because Rudolph fancies this human girl doesn't mean----." My jaw fell onto the stone floor.

Ana snickered behind her free hand, "That was supposed to be a secret, brother!"

"Yeah, well it's out now. I haven't the faintest clue why he's so interested. I mean, look at her! Just a simple human girl, who smells like an amazing meal! Why can't we just eat her now?"

My eyes widened. Oh geez, this discussion started with a great realization and it's going to end in a bloody mess. Really, I wouldn't be surprised. Ana shook her head, gripping onto my suffering hand even tighter.

"No! I like her as well and I don't want her to die." They're talking about me as if I wasn't in the stone staircase with them. A sound up ahead stopped the bickering of the siblings, the blonde vampire girl suddenly smiled, "Oh he's gone!"

"Gone?" I asked.

Gregory once again rolled his eyes, "Yes, _yes_. Gone, mortal. G-O-N-E."

Ana shoved me farther, "Your brother! He is safe! Escaped Rookery from one of our human traps!" Traps?...Kinda like the ones where your ankle is caught in a painful grasp of some rusty metal? Mom and Dad will never forgive me if I bring Tony back with an infected body part.

I glanced behind me, "How do you know all this?!"

"We have excellent hearing, mind you."

* * *

By the time Gregory, Ana and I reached our final destination, I was glad to see Tony standing there unharmed. My heart slowly but gradually went back to normal, however it had the unexpecting jolt every time Gregory hissed at me.

"What you did was foolish!" Ugh...what did he do?

Mrs. Sackville-Bagg smiled slyly, "Foolish....but brave." On our side again? Hm....we missed you...Alright, maybe I'm being a little too harsh on her.

Tony's eyes were focused on Mr. Sackville-Bagg's long necklace that was dangling in front of his face. That's right, he wasn't listening to the partly compliments/insults of the vampire family, my little brother was too involved with the 'shiny' looking think around the vampire's neck. He was even stupid enough to reach out and touch it. That resulted in Mr. Sackville-Bagg hastily grabbing the blondie's small hand.

Something I did not expect happened right after that. Tony's eyes rolled to the back of his head, as if he was being pocessed. Mister I'm gonna eat ya was staring straight ahead. Uh.....do I really want to know? My guess is they're having some sort of special connection or vision. If I'm right, then I'm totally treating myself to a whole bowl of ice cream when we go home....if we go home.

Rudolph was suddenly at my side, studying my face closely. Gregory noticed this and laughed, probably at the expression on my face, considering how he spilled Rudy's 'secret.' I decided to play it cool and not say the gig is up right away. Now where is the fun in that? Moments later, Tony finally let off the Mr. Sackville-Bagg's necklace, who also snapped out of the trance. What's behind door number one...?!

"...We shared a vision." Aha!

Puffy hair woman gazed up at him, disbelief foreshadowing her tone, "He has a sympathy for our kind!" I do too! Just don't touch me....

Ana cried out, "Oh lovely!"

"Young Von found the stone, then he made his way Scotland, plucked from the sea by a merchant ship just as rumor had it!" He sounds so excited.

Mrs. Sackville-Bagg advanced towards her husband, "Then he could still be roaming free!" Or he could have been slaughtered by a few stakes by now. Your choice.

"---There was a woman I never seen before, she wore strange coat of arms, we must find what family she belongs to! Trace her crest..."

Tony smiled, "I can help!" Oh no you can't.

The mean old vampire seems to agree with me for he kept pacing back and forth, "No...It's too risky to involve a mortal." Well excuse me!

Rudolph raised his voice, making me jump, "What have we got to lose? We've been searching for _three _centuries!---"

"This is what comes with contacts with mortals!" Again. _Rude_. At least be a little grateful, my little brother basically helped you figure out the truth on where your dear Von went off to. This dude has human issues.

He started screaming, "Disrespect! Insolence!"

Mrs. Sackville-Bagg reasoned gracefully, "Frederick, he does have a point." Ha! Frederick?! What a strange name for a vampire who freaks out over every little thing. Mister Frederick Sackville-Bagg huffed silently before replying, "Alright.---." What a pushover!

"---Help if you can....but do not think to change your mind and betray us to our most hateful enemy. Or my wrath will be revealed." Frederick practically had my brother trapped in a corner, "Are we clear?" He raised his eyebrows questioningly.

Tony nodded sheepishly.

* * *

We were finally freed of the slightly intimidating vampires after the whole 'don't betray us' speech and threatening hisses. Providing by Gregory of course. I noticed how Rudolph was following me close behind, as if afraid I was going to flip out any moment about how scary his family is. Doesn't he remember? I'm pretty reserved. Don't ya think yourself?

He glanced at Tony, "I think my father likes you."

"That. Was. Liking. Me?!" I know! I can't believe it either! Suppressing the giggle that broke through my mouth, I continued to listen to the amusing chat.

Rudolph shrugged his immortal shoulders, answering, "I know he can seem like a real monster because he's so stern with us---"

"He _is_ a monster!"

I scolded, "Dude! By calling his father a monster, you're basically calling Rudolph a monster! Just think of Mr. Sackville-Bagg as a very protective.....butterfly."

Rudolph chuckled, showing his pearly whites. Don't faint. Don't blush, jut play along! It may actually get you somewhere! The little vampire nodded towards me, "Thank you Elizabeth....that means a lot to me that you don't view us as monsters."

"Anytime...anytime.."

He seemed to float closer to me, which had my heart freaking out again. What's happening! Ah! My brain cannot process these kind of advancements. He's a centuries old dude trapped in a thirteen year old body! Rudy's cold lips parted, a large mist of visible air shot out. Damn, he's _ice_ cold! Rudolph reached over to me, placing his hand on my red cheek. Meanwhile, my little brother was staring at us with pure disgust. Yeah, I get it, best friend and sister are about to have a moment, GROSS! But I'm happy he's not ruining it so far.

Before I knew it, my head was forced forward, only to feel a cold sensation on my forehead. Really. _Really_? It's the other way around, my future husband ruined it instead. Let it pass....it's alright killa. Get back into the game, it's not a _complete_ rejection!

Tony awkwardly paced around, "So.....protective butterfly you say?"

A/N: I am completely evil. I am fully aware many of you readers want Elizabeth and Rudolph to kiss already, however, in time they will, and it'll be worth waiting for. So please review, to bring out the pure gold in me.


	11. My brother, Lord Underworld

Rudolph calmly stepped away after Tony pulled his sarcastic pun. My forehead still burns of the bitter sweet kiss that the vampire laid upon it a few seconds ago. Talk about awkward.....just watching your older sister and vampire best friend have some sort of teenage moment. _Psh_. Teenage. Maybe for me, however Rudolph could have just expressed his gratitude towards my not so helping hand. That's right Liz, let it go.

I tried my best to ignore the overbearing heat that exploded across my cheek bones, "Protective nothing....forget I said anything." As usual. Blonde dork did not seem convinced, seeing as he was grinning from ear to ear. If only I could stomp over there and wipe off that stupid mocking smile for good. Tony doesn't have the right to make fun of people, since he's always the main target of said laughter.

"You know, little bro, you shouldn't be giggling." Wow, I sound like Gregory!

Rudolph cast me a bewildered expression, "What do you mean?"

Tony huffed stubbornly, "She means that I get jeered at everyday of my life---well, once moving to Scotland. I don't understand it! Just because I like vampires.....those kids get all jiggy in my grill." Sigh. Allowing him watching MTV back in L.A. wasn't one of my brightest ideas.

"Who dares torment my friend!?!"

He shrugged helplessly, "Eh....the normal bunch of kids at my school....especially McAshton boys. They won't leave me alone!" Pictures of the scottish brothers beating the snot out of Tony at school that unfortunate day dashed into my mind like a olympic racer. Mom was so mad when she came to pick us up....

I decided to make the matters even worse, "They gave him a bloody nose..."

Rudolph looked beyond horrified, "That's why Tony arrived home early! Those fiends! Those immature little brats! Some mortals are.....so immoral!"

Tony rolled his eyes at me, "Way to go, Elizabeth. He might just blow up into a Count Dracula mess!" Of course, everything is my fault. He shouldn't have been so open with his obsession anywhere outside of the comforts of the castle like house, none of this chaos would have happened otherwise. Then again, I give him props, vampires were considered fantasy until we let our eyes rest on the now familiar beautiful ruby eyes.

I placed my tired hand on Tony's rather dirt filled hair, "It's the past, why dwell on it? Rudolph---could you please take us home now? Our mom and dad are probably worried sick." The little vampire still hadn't regained composure. Oh crap. Is he going to turn into a mini Frederick Sackville-Bagg? Is the theory true, 'Like father like son'?

Rudolph closed his eyes slightly, clutching onto dead tree branches above us, "I'm apologize Elizabeth, but we must take a detour before your request can be followed out. A _small_ one....honestly.."

"Oh! Oh! Oh! Where?! The Great Wall of China?!"

No.

My head started to pound fiercely, what does the vampire mean by small detour? All I see is pure spiteful revenge leaking out of his vampiric pours. Where has the sweet and loving Rudolph gone? Looks like the terrible demons have broken free....prisoning my prince behind brick walls. Alright, that is a little dramatic, I admit, but isn't it true that most people are hiding an ugly secret behind all their cool exterior?

Rudolph shook his messy head, "No, not the Great Wall of China...whatever that is. Elizabeth, you and I are going to travel towards the McAshton palace and teach the bullies in this crisis a proper lesson." Great, we're never gonna get home, judging how this is going.

Suddenly, the hidden entrance of the crypt brought something to our alert attention. Black spikes. Do I need to say more? Gregory Sackville-Bagg, the brother of his dreamy little one, advanced forward with such annoyance. Was he listening?!

He growled at Tony directly, "Mind keeping your whiny voice down? _Some_ people are trying to catch a few centuries." Right.....vampires and their impossible hearing. Has everyone else down below heard Rudolph's evil master mind plan? I hope so, then they could whack him out of it. Mom wouldn't be so keen to be waken up in the middle of the night, by the police no doubt, informing her that her children have committed an illegal offense.

Tony gulped fearfully, "Y-Y-Yes sir."

Rudolph balled his fists, "What do you want, Gregory?"

"Weren't you listening? SHUT UP! I'm trying to get a few hours before father has me search for the blasted stone again."

"Three centuries and you're still not used to the routine?"

Mister Forever A Grumpy Fifteen year old shot right back, "Like you would know! Since you're Father's favorite, he doesn't want you to get in such bloody battles I like do!"

I fought my way between the rival siblings, "Hey! Knock it off! We're in a cemetery! That idiotic hunter or keeper can pop at us any moment! Listen, Greg, I'm sorry we distracted you from hanging from the ceiling, but we'll be leaving now. I doubt you'll _ever_ see us again."

Gregory death glared me, "Don't. Call. Me. Greg. You stupid mortal."

"How 'bout you don't call her that!" Tony defended. This only earned him a glare for his own. The dork whimpered silently, vowing to never cross the older vampire. I guess you're all wondering how I'm still alive, I confronted the big bad wolf!----Now that doesn't work here does it?

Rudolph sighed, resisting the urge to smack himself multiple times, "Elizabeth's right, we are leaving. Go back to _bed_, Gregory." Oh yah! Oh yah! I was right! Victory is mine!

Gregory snorted rather disgustingly (expect he didn't spit on the ground our feet were currently standing on), "Whatever. Mother says not to be home late." He strolled down the steps, only stopping to give us another glare, "Hurry to your nice warm house, kiddies, there's a lot of monsters out there."

When he was out of sight, Tony stomped his foot with frustration. Yes, if only he kept the courage to do that _in front_ of the shockingly scary vampire boy. Rudolph returned to his 'muahhaha I'ma gonna kill ya' mood. Wonderful. I have a feeling that he lied, about the part how he's going to nicely take us home. Rudolph! Oh Rudolph! Where have thou gone? (Romeo and Juliet, different from the usual Twilight book/movie quotes, eh?)

Tony poked Rudy's wooly shoulder, "You can take us home now...I guess."

Rudolph smiled cheekily at him, "Have you forgotten the small detour we must make? We better rush....the sun will rise soon."

"Wait just a minute! We seriously aren't going to skip off to McAshton's house and terrorize his children? What if we get caught?! Rudolph, you're supposed to be the amazingly wise one!" Wow, this is the actual first time I ever raised my voice at the heart throb.

The vampire didn't seem at all surprised with my reaction, "I am still wise...it's just I do not like it when my dear friends are being bullied. Have those mortals bothered you too, Elizabeth?" If I say yes, I'm afraid Tony will be right, he'll go all Gary Oldman on their buttocks. (Dude who played Count Dracula in a movie, in case you weren't aware.)

Tony answered this one for me, "No.....but I don't even think Elizabreath has friends in the first place! She complains daily about her 'lame scottish middle school.'" Thanks for that.

"That's where you are wrong, Tony. I am her friend as much as you are." Don't faint from excitement. It's not necessary!

"Yeah, yeah. I'm more on the brother status, whose forced to spend time with her." Rudolph chuckled lightly at his joke before turning towards me, "I cannot let both your pain pass my fingers. Please, please let me help you."

I let a long silence slowly tick by, my intentions to have my little brother practically peeing his pants from suspense. Rudolph's eyes bored into my soul, patiently waiting for my final decision. Wait for it....hold it.....makes me wish we were in a Soap Opera, overly dramatic music would be blasting out of the small television sets by now.

"Alright, fine.---."

Tony almost did a complete 'Freddy Flinstone', "Suuhhhhhhhhhhhhweeett---!"

"---But on one condition---"

"Aw.....ruin the fun why don't you."

Rudolph let an adorable giggle out of his blue lips, "And what condition is that?"

I walked over, placing my warm grip in his chilly one, "You let me in the plan too. Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I'm afraid to prank like an immature little backwards hat boy." Gesturing my free hand at the nearby Tony, I continued on with my epic speech, "Besides, when he messes up, I gotta be there to pick up the pieces."

"You got yourself a deal, Miss Thompson." A streak of mischief, amusement and maturity glistened dangerously in both immortal eyes.

* * *

The cemetery was suddenly miles behind us in ten seconds flat, the little vampire did not waste any time for more chit chat. Tony yelped with utter fright, soon switching to thrill. I, on the other hand, kept my eyes sealed shut. Yes, I know what you're thinking. Elizabeth, shouldn't you be used to the flying by now? Sorry to disappoint, but I'm not.

Rudolph mumbled against my left ear, "We're almost there."

Tony gave us a sideways glance, "Ew, why are you so close to my sister? Don't tell me you're going to get all quiet again and ramble on about a 'protective butterfly'?" It's very smart that Rudolph decided to station himself in the middle of us two, for I would have strangled him to death.

"Look! There's the palace!" My future husband changed the subject rather quickly, stammering on his smooth voice. Is that a flushed face I spy? Do vampires have control of their body functions? Uh---never mind, don't answer that. Bad mental image I probably virtually sent you all, hm?

My little brother wrinkled his nose, "Whatever, dude. I saw you copin' a feel." Oh my god. No more MTV. _Ever_! Rudolph shrugged off his remark, obviously not knowing what it actually meant. Remind me to lock the dork in his room tonight. We swiftly dived down, nearing the McAshton's roof. The bubble of anxiety and excitement successfully blew up, my heart beating at a rapid pace.

Once our feet touched the ragged texture, Rudolph advised, "Their bedroom is right under us. Please be very silent as we near the window."

Tony ignored this warning, "How do you know they're not in the next room?"

"...Because I can hear their snoring."

A huff, "Why must have you an answer for everything?" The boy rolled his eyes at his human best friend, approaching the ledge carefully. Not long after that, Tony followed. I didn't move. Can you say cold feet much? If this was a wedding, then it wouldn't be as pathetic.

Blonde Harry Potter looked over his shoulder, feet dangling off the high building, "Coming or what?" I nodded and joined him observing how Rudolph quietly unlocked the boy's bedroom window. Just as doing so, a single rain droplet slid across my unexpecting cheek. Oh no! Something always manages to 'rain' on our parade. Haha....get it? Rain? Since it's raining now?

"Hey, Rudolph! Wanna hurry up? It's starting to rain pretty hard!" My brother attempted to hide himself in his miniature jacket. Nice try. A crack of lightning bolted along the starless sky, causing us both to fall off the roof.

Next to me, Tony screamed, shielding his eyes from the harsh wind we've come to struggle with. Where's Rudolph? Has he gone inside without us? Isn't he aware of the fact that someone is screaming bloody murder outside? Right on cue, I felt two arms wrap around my waist tightly. Thank God. I noticed Tony was hanging onto Rudy's foot for dear life.

"Are you okay?" He's looking at me.

"I'm fine, just had a mini heart attack, that's all." I declared.

Tony raised his terrified voice, "I'm okay too! Thanks for asking!" For once, he's the one being ignored, and I'm the one who is loving the attention the immortal boy is giving me. Maybe we should fall off roofs more often.

Rudolph placed us both on the small ledge in front of the McAshton boy's window, "Are you sure you still want to do this?" Psh! What happened to the vampire who desired for revenge? Just because a couple of mortals almost met their death, doesn't mean the plan is out of action!

"Yeah, dude! I'm not standing in the cold rain for nothing!" Was Tony's reply.

I nodded with agreement, "He's right. This is worth it.....these dorks will probably leave Tony alone after this."

"Alright. Do you remember the plan?"

Tony put two thumbs up, "Yep! I got the cereal box and blanket!"

As Rudolph shoved the torn up box over the blonde's head, I wondered why my brother would carry around such unusual items in the first place. Instead of questioning it, I pushed it aside, there's a lot more to worry about then how weird Tony is.

"You never know when you need to be a super hero!" There's my answer.

The vampire gently rested a pale index finger upon his lips, "Shh..." He pushed open the window further, sending in a gust of rain and wind. This, of course, rudely waked up one boy who was sleeping loudly in his race car bed. Ha! Tony has something in common with them!

One of the scottish dorks jumped onto the other bed, shaking his sibling aggressively, "Wake up! Wake up!" Rudolph nudged Tony and I forward, right under the boy's bed frame. Tony stumbled slightly as he balanced on Rudolph's hands. Slowly, but surely, he was lifted, in the view of the bullies. I peeked through the open cravings of the bed. They might just pull a Tony and wet their pants!

My brother spread his arms wide, his face drenched with 'no funny business', "I am....the Lord....of the UNDERWOLD!" Blankets were thrown on top of sandy colored heads. "---I am your master..." Please, is this the amazing plan?

One of the McAshton brothers squinted his eyes tightly, as if he recognized who it was scaring them out of their flannel wits, "It's Tony Thompson!"

"Get him!"

Rustles of cloth and sheets could be heard, those boys have no idea what they're in for. Just as one of them was about to grab Tony in by the neck, Rudolph gracefully pulled him back and flipped onto the bed. For some strange reason, this scene reminds me of Peter Pan....

Rudolph's face transformed into someone I never seen before. Someone who was scary, someone who could bite my face off if they had the chance. Someone....who wasn't Rudolph at all. "I don't think so..."

Screams bounced around the room, Tony's bullies jumped back in the bed as if the floor was made of lava. Rudy simply stared at them in amusement, waiting them to finish their huge spazz attack. Yet again, he placed a finger on his lips, warning the human boys that if they don't shut up in the next five seconds, the least of their worries is how the kid they've been picking on broke into their warm bedroom at night.

"...I am the fiendish friend of Tony Thompson, if you do not treat him with respect...you'll feel my wrath! If you tell anybody what you _just_ witnessed and you'll be bat bait!" Wings sprouted out of his ears, making me stare with interest. How does he do that? _Hiss_. _Hiss_. _Hiss_. SCREAM. SCREAM. SCREAM. Sum it up for you alright?

Lights flooded in the room shortly after, revealing Mister McAshton in his sleeping attire, his mustache even more untamed than usual. His hand was clutching his freaking out heart, "What on Earth is going on here?!"

Rudolph quick as lightning grabbed onto both of us before we could be seen, "Time to leave." You think? The window slammed shut behind us, the rich adults inside, still unaware to any other presence expect the two boys.

Tony ripped off the cereal box, "Holy---."

I grabbed his blonde spikes, "Language!" Seriously, no more MTV. They're turning my innocent vampire lover into a potty mouth.

"I-I-I mean, that was great! Did you see the look on their faces?! Those pancakes won't bother me again! Thanks buddy!" He smacked Rudolph on the back as we soared through the sky. Thankfully, the rain died down a little.

Rudolph titled his head to the side, "So, Elizabeth, was it worth it?"

"Sure, now get us home, vampire boy. I need my beauty sleep." I'm joking. Rudolph however, smiled at that comment, fully gazing at me, "You don't need to."

"Wha????"

A/N: Happy early Valentine's Day! Here's the 11th installment of 'Vampire Kisses'! So, what do you think? Good? Bad? This chapter had more humor and slight fluff than hardcore drama and action. I hope you readers like it anyway! Since you guys can't give me candy like a normal person, my Valentine's presents are reviews! Now go, or I'll never write again. (that's a lie).


	12. Well Aren't You Superman

"You seriously need help, dude." Tony sighed, taking away his worn out Nintendo from the little vampire's curious grasp. Yes, we returned only moments ago, and here is Rudolph gushing over some dorky little game my brother owns. I am not jealous. He made me go red more than once tonight, so I guess I'm pretty relived he's so taken by an nonliving object.

Rudolph wrinkled his nose in confusion, "It's such a strange device.....I seen children play them all the time....but never have I expected it to be so difficult to master."

Tony threw all the meaningless games back into the treasure chest, "Yeah, yeah whatever. You'll get it....hopefully." I frowned at that sarcastic reply, waiting for the boys to come back into reality. Mom and Dad will probably wake soon, and I don't think they're keen on seeing an unusual boy in their son's bedroom.

"Elizabeth...? Could you possibly teach me?"

I resisted the urge to hug the immortal boy, who was practically pouting now, "Uh---I'm not really into that stuff....seeing as I'm not a nine year old boy.......Mario Carts isn't my thing..." How could I mentor Rudolph in something I know nothing about? Sure, the shallow thing to do is accept the offer and stare at his unbelievably handsome face every second. However...it's the wrong!

Tony smirked, "Of course Elizabreath doesn't know about awesome games....she's a _girl_." What the heck does that mean? Yes, I'm a girl, little brother.

Rudolph chuckled slightly at the blonde's wise crack, "I am very glad she is, Tony. Or I wouldn't be so interested---." He stopped in mid sentence, obviously cursing himself for letting out such a _secret._ My little brother peered over at him, glasses glistening due to the moonlight outside, "What was that?"

"Nothing." Rudy dismissed too quickly.

I suddenly remembered the chat I had with Ana and Gregory back in the cave. _"I don't see why we have to be nice to these mortals. Just because Rudolph fancies this human girl doesn't mean---" _Oh my. Honestly, I expected he was kidding. Gregory seems like the guy who would push your buttons till you explode with utter annoyance. Rudolph really does like me..?

Tony carelessly kicked off his dirty white sneakers, "Whatever. Think you should go now, mortals like us need _beauty_ sleep." Shut up. Eyes burned into my back as I traveled towards the window, opening it yet again.

Rudolph stated, "I thought we already established there should be no beauty sleep going on." Tony snickered, pulling up his race car blankets, "No---you said that to my sister. I need all the rest I can get if I want to attract the chick in my math class."

"Ew, Tony. You're not supposed to be into girls yet. Don't let Mom and Dad know you're up and in action for some 'lovin'. I motioned for the amazing vampire to advance forward, which he did. His messy black hair danced in the wind that invaded the warm room.

Dork complained, "Come on! It's getting cold in here!"

Rudolph was about to jump off the ledge, but changed his mind and turned around, "Good-bye, Elizabeth." I almost swooned. Good thing I didn't, for I would have fallen right out of the window. Rudy doesn't need to save me again. Don't you just hate those always in distress damsels? It's like they have no self defense....okay, I'm getting ahead of myself. Say 'bye' back, Lizzi.

I gave a small wave, "See you."

Before I knew it, the vampire was gone, causing a feeling of emptiness to bubble up in my chest. Tony grumbled at me to shut the stupid window, so I complied. The rest of the night was pretty uneventful, what could top meeting more vampires and being surprised attacked by some unknown hunter? The answer is nothing.

Although, the loud call of ice cream and cookies did not go unnoticed as I tip toed out of my little brother's bedroom. Let's just say, I deserved that yummy treatment.

* * *

Ugh....remember my little snacking last night? Yeah, didn't go down so well. Here I am, currently groaning in pain under my welcoming blankets. Mom still hasn't come in to wake me yet, so hopefully I can manage to get some kind of fever in order to miss school. I hear the little pitter patter of Tony's bare feet running in the bathroom. Well isn't he excited to go to school.

As if on cue, Mom burst into my dark room, "Rise and shine princess!" She walked over to my drawn curtains, pulling them apart. No! Sunlight! Away with you! I curled into a tighter ball, my moans growing louder. The end of my bed moved beneath me. That's good, reel her in.

"Are you okay sweetie?"

Flinging everything off of me, I tried to look as sick as possible, "I don't feel well." She simply placed her hand on my forehead. Mom always does this when I claim to be sick, not very believing. Mom finished her investigation and cast me an uncertain look.

She patted my bent knee, "You're not warm."

"I know! But my stomach really hurts! I think I may have some sort of virus!" Maybe I exactly do. Apart from the puking my guts out scene, missing school is very pleasant right now. Tony on the other hand, is probably bouncing up and down to have his old bullies carry his books or make complete idiots out of themselves in front of everybody in the entire elementary school.

Mom bit her lip in concentration, as if she was actually deciding to let me stay home today. What quickly happened next I didn't expect. The words flew out of her pink lipstick plastered mouth before I had the chance to pretend I was gonna hurl. "Alright. You can stay home."...Alright? I can stay home...? Where's my real mother? My parents wanted me to have a perfect attendance record this year, seeing how last year, I was practically sick every month.

I forced a serious expression, adding greater effects to the overly dramatic stomach ache, "Really? Thanks, Mom. I promise to clean around the house when I feel better!" Lie.

She carelessly waved her hand at me and headed towards the door, "I'm going to drop off your brother, when I get back, you better still be in bed and _sick_." I knew she thought I was faking. Come to think of it, while pleading to take a sick day, I realized that the minor ache in the abdominal area had slowly ceased to exist. Crap. Here's where my soap opera worthy acting skills kick in. Pulling my blankets back on, I slipped into another dark slumber, the noise of pitter patting echoing across the wooden floor outside faded.

* * *

_Elizabeth_.

Hm? What?

_Elizabeth._

Whose that?

_Elizabeth_.

Yes, that's my name. Now who is speaking? The soft mumbling voice stopped, causing me to mentally do a 'Tim Allen'. (You know, that cavemen/ape thing he does when confused....look it up on youtube!) Am I dreaming? I do recall going back to sleep a few moments ago, maybe it's just my mind playing tricks on me.

_Elizabeth_.

What the heck! It's a murderer! The house is empty and they come to single handedly man slaughter me upon my bed frame! Why didn't I see this coming?! Wake up! Wake up! Pinching one's self would be really handy right now!

_You're not sleeping, Elizabeth. Open your eyes._

I did as the faraway stranger instructed me to do. Wow, what do you know. I wasn't asleep. Now....where is that voice coming from? And most importantly, do they have a weapon? I slowly but gracefully peeked under my bed, making sure nothing was there to attack me as I lifted my tired body from it's molding position on the mattress.

Empty space. That's something I'd like to see in this situation.

_Elizabeth_.

ARGHHHHHHH! The sudden voice made me tumble out of my warm and _safe_ bed. That's it. I'm going crazy. This insanity is going to eat away at me till I finally just run downstairs, grab a nice long knife from the kitchen drawer and stab my brains out. Talk about _Twilight Zone_.

"Who are you?" I was stupid enough to ask.

_It's me._

"Me who?"

_Rudolph_.

A part of me was greatly relieved that it was only Tony's best friend, however, the other part of me was curious to know why and how the vampire's voice could be heard in my bedroom. In the morning no doubt! Don't vampires sleep when the sun is out to play? I chose the option to seem collected about this whole matter.

Inching forward, I checked my dark closet to only find it vampireless, "Um, sorry to sound rude and all, but why are you in my bedroom? Didn't you go home last night? Tony is at school right now...." When Rudolph did not reply, my suspicious thought was that it actually wasn't the handsome teenage vampire. Impostor!

_I am not in your room. I indeed flew home last night. _

That still doesn't answer how your voice is bouncing around my four walls! God, if I'm dreaming, cookies and ice cream are off my diet plan.

"How are you----I mean why can I hear your voice as if you were in the same room as me?" I pulled away the drawn curtains, expecting to find him hiding. Nope. A frown stuck to my face like peanut butter would to jam. Some prank.

_It's simple, really. I am channeling you with my mind reading ability. _

Mind reading?! He can read minds?! You must know what that means then....I'm screwed. Rudolph definitely knows all the stuff I thought about him, which is probably why he sent his older brother to tell me he was interested, just to get my childish hopes up. First my favorite food groups betray me, now this!

I cleared my throat loudly, plopping down on the chair next to my mirror, "I believe you forgot to mention the fact that you can do that. Does Tony know?"

_No. I didn't tell you two for a reason, I knew it would make up uncomfortable if you knew that I could tap into your thinking streams. _You got that right!

"So....so.....you know everything."

_Know what? Just because I have the power to do it, doesn't mean I do. I like to give my friends privacy...Elizabeth, what do you mean by everything? _

My urge to start dancing was too strong, so here I am trying to complete the moon walk with slippery socks on. He doesn't know! He doesn't know! My life hasn't been flushed down the toilet after all! _Home free, as free as the wind blows_! Quick, think of something to say to cover up your 'everything' question, Lizzi.

Think?! I can't think, he'll hear me!

No, no he won't. Rudolph himself stated that he wants his friends to have privacy. Since I'm a friend of his, I go under that category quite nicely.

I replied shortly after my happy explosion, "Oh, nothing. I just think a lot of things, which means you would have to be boarded by every little thing that crosses my mind." Good job.

_Oh. I see. Well, I have a few questions for you, Elizabeth. Why are you home from school? Are you ill? Would you be okay if we all went flying tonight? _

"Yes....I had a stomach ache earlier this morning. I'm alright now, though. Uh----sure. Flying sounds good, you can get away from your family?"

_I'm glad to hear you're better. It's not like my family have me under chains. I'm allowed to go wherever I want, as long as it doesn't endanger the existence of my kind. Plus, my flying skills are pretty quick, it's not like we would be seen by any mortals...or hunters---_

Suddenly, the door to my room flew open. A mass of familiar blonde hair and simple motherly clothes appeared before my very eyes. She's home from dropping off Tony! And here I am standing in the center of my bedroom as if I was cured by God.

Mom raised her eyebrows at me, "I see you're better."

I shook my head fiercously, getting dizzy in the process, "No. I saw a spider in my bed so I jumped out. Can you kill it?"

"Alright, alright. How big was it this time? An actual size of Tony's golf ball or just a little lady bug one?" She searched my scattered sheets carefully, of course not wanting to miss the dreadful thing that _didn't _scare her daughter. As Mom reached the end of the bed, I stood over her.

"You didn't hear that voice?"

"The only one I heard was yours. Are you practicing for a play at your school?"

Ha! Surely, she must know how much I hate my middle school. Anyway, I gave her a look that told her otherwise. Rudolph's voice was not heard by my mother.....that's unusual considering as he was talking even after she strolled in.

Mom shot up, a sigh escaping her lips, "Well, I don't see a spider."

I smiled gratefully, "It probably was just a figment of my imagination." Rolling into bed, I grinned once more at her before burying my head into my pillow.

"Yes, yes. Just like how your stomach ache was a figment too." No it wasn't! That pain was there! Should I prance downstairs and show her the empty ice cream buckets just to prove to her that I pigged out last night? Nah.

Mom was already gone with the wind.

_You put on quite a show, I must say_.

"Why didn't she hear you?!"

_Because you're not really hearing me with your ears. _

"Yes I am!" I pointed at my ears for effect, even though the vampire couldn't see me. It's like saying you're not actually talking with your mouth. Saying that Captain Crunch is better than Fruit Loops! You simply don't do it.

_Elizabeth, you're hearing me in your mind. It is not physically possible for me to yell all the way from my home to your bedroom. Like I said before, I'm using my mind reading ability to telepathically communicate with your brain stream. _

"Well aren't you Superman!"

_Yes, yes I am. _

A/N: There is a real reason why I haven't updated any stories in awhile. This is because lately, for the past two weeks, I've been feeling like sh!t. Let me break it down for you. First, it was that time of month. Then that time of the month gave me low grade fevers all week, which eventually turned into high ones. After I sweat out that illness, I got a cold. AFTER I choked down some pills for my body aches, I recently got an ear infection. So basically, updating anything was the last worry on my mind. Too much information? Five stars for disgusting info you don't need to know about the author! What? Fanfiction doesn't do five stars? Well they should. Either today or tomorrow, I will be posting a requested Rudolph Sackville-Bagg oneshot, so watch out for that. You might be wondering about 'Through Midnight Eyes'. NO, I have not dropped the story. I'm just still putting ideas together and how to end the series. Now that's all put aside, please review! I'm almost to 70!


	13. An Early April Fools Joke

Well, Rudolph is now Superman apparently. Just when I thought he couldn't get anymore greater, and he does! God! Does this vampire have _any_ weakness at all? The voices in my head stopped shortly after realizing Rudolph could be like another Edward Cullen. Which really sucks actually! I know it's not the little vampire's fault, but the only thing that separates him and those sparking vampires is the fact that Rudolph cannot go out in sunlight and his family isn't a bunch of flawless freaks. I glared evilly at my bookshelf, where one of the Twilight Saga books lay. Why did I read the whole series again? Oh yeah, because back then, I thought they were good. I wonder what it would be like if they made a movie about it....(since this was in 2000, the movies weren't made yet!...well either were the books, let's just pretend they were!).

"_You don't seem very happy, Elizabeth." _

Wrapping my blankets around my slightly shivering frame, I decided to respond, "Is it that obvious?" Yes, of course. He wouldn't have asked otherwise!

Rudolph chuckled, causing me to almost pass out, how is it possible for someone to laugh in your head? Let alone talk in it?, _"Yup. I'm reading your mind. Whose this Edward Cullen and why do you hate his family so much? I'm flattered you think I'm so great...however in reality, I'm just a monster._"

Hey! Didn't he claim that he likes to give his friends privacy? I'll be damned, but that isn't the definition of alone time. Don't think! Rudolph will just read that too! I felt my cheeks heat up rapidly, shouldn't have thought about his awesomeness so loud! Quick! A distraction! I need not explain my in body opinions.

"Tony's coming home soon."

"_Thanks for answering my question". _

I sighed, not wanting to come across rude, "Sorry. I don't like Edward Cullen because he's a fictional vampire only created for the teenage girls out there. Everyone, mainly girls, love the books, all because the author changed the appearances of vampires. Now they're all handsome and sparkly instead of scary and ninja like.---Not saying you're ugly or anything.....! Your family is a lot more realistic than the 'Cullens.'"

Rudolph expressed his amusement yet again today, pure laughter bouncing around my noggin, _"Seems interesting....it's a book you say? Ana would love reading it. Anyway, I must bid you farewell for now, Gregory is waking up and he gets very grumpy when he doesn't get a whole day sleep."_

Oh yes, we wouldn't want Gregory to upset now? Can you tell I taken a dislike to the little vampire's elder sibling? First he single handedly insults my race, then Tony and I! Talk about a dude with issues. No immortal goddess would be caught 'dead' with him. Hah, I made a funny.

"See ya, Rudy." When no reply came, I concluded that he left a long time ago. That's alright, it's not like I won't hear from him ever again. Down below, I heard the front door slam, clueing me in that my brother has finally arrived home.

His excited voice floated all the way upstairs, "Today was great!"

* * *

Once the dork came home, of course he had to run into my room, to tell the whole tale in amazing detail. Tony began to jump on my bed from utter happiness, which I let go. It's not everyday you make your bullies an ass of themselves. The funny thing is Mom and Dad have no idea what's going on, they simply think the three boys settled their differences and became the BESTEST of friends. Right. That is exactly what happened.

Tony panted, "So as they were walking towards me, I did what Chuck Norris would do in action scenes with a bad guys! I stared and they stared back, then I told them to carry my books and and and---_they did_!"

I tried to keep a straight face throughout the rushed explanation, "Seems like a riot. Those brothers won't be bothering you anymore, eh?" Hopefully not, or Rudolph may just accidently kill the bullies in their alike race car sheets.

"Well DUHHHHH!"

Yeah, thanks. I thought we were done with the 'what are you stupid moments'. Guess not. Is there something I need to tell him, you ask? Nope there isn't. I'm not about to go spilling to my little brother that his first best friend can read minds. Who knows what a nine year old would do with that sort of 'shocking' information.

Dad appeared at my doorway, "Dinner's ready kids!" Tony bounced up, and out of the room. Mom says he's a growing boy, I say he's going to get fat when he's older. The sweet smell of roasted chicken, peas, corn, carrots and gravy suddenly filled my nostrils. Hm, maybe that's why our blondie was so keen to make his presence known in the kitchen first.

"Hey you comin, Lizzi?"

Time to snap back into this weird reality! I nodded in response and followed him down the stairs, where Tony was _already _stuffing his face with food. Mom rolled her eyes disapprovingly at the blonde while she placed a nice fresh plate on my spot.

She commented, "You look better!"

Dad shot her a confused expression, "She was sick?" Oops.

Mom laughed, shaking her head slightly. Aha! I knew she knew I wasn't really sick!---Well I _was_ but it simply disappeared! And nothing could be done afterwards. "Oh yeah, sick alright." Thanks parental unit, if you told Dad he would have made me play golf with him or an equally boring sport.

Dinner continued normal as usual, expect the fact that every second Tony kept pulling out a huge book of crests and examining them in front of everyone. Come on, it's called being subtle. Mom and Dad obviously noticed little bro's distraction, giving each other hazy glances. The search for the stone can wait till AFTER supper! Chimes of Mother's coffee caused Tony to finish the only piece of chicken he had left on the now gravy filled plate.

"So...Tony why so interested in crests all of a sudden?" Mom wondered.

Blondie looked up from his hard work, "It's sort of....a new hobby!" LIAR. Tony stole a stare at me, on the verge of winking. Don't you dare. Then she'll know something definitely is up. Thankfully, the boy turned away from me at the last minute. Mrs. 'I can see through my children's soul' cocked her head to the side, suspicion clearly detected. She didn't notice the almost advance towards me. "Tony....what are you really up to?"

Dad interrupted the little chat, "McAshton has stags on his crest." He handed me the letter, out of tiny grubby hands reach. Oh, well look at that. They do. "See?" Little brother pouted out of pure jealously that Dad didn't trust him with a important Scottish letter.

Folding the letter in half, I asked out of curiosity, "Can I keep this?"

"Sure, go ahead."

Tony caught our father's attention span, by slamming the huge book closed, nearly sending disgusting particles of dust all over, "And Dad, can we go to work with you tomorrow?" I love how he adds in the we part, I have no memory of ever agreeing to this before in my life. Mom eyed Tony through her half empty tea cup, smiling.

Probably the most surprised person at the table, Dad's eyebrows were raised high, "Uh, it's Saturday. Yeah, why?" Yes, why oh brother of mine? Why must _we_ (note sarcasm) go to Dad's job? Does it really concern Rudolph and his family at all?

"To check out your project."

Laugh, "Great!"

I spoke up, glaring at Tony for including me in such an adventure I didn't give permission to go at the first place, "Will Lord McAshton be there?" Dad nodded, "He lives there!"

Mom chuckled at her own joke, "But I bet that won't stop Tony." Blondie grinned, revealing all his yet to be grown in teeth. He skillfully yanked the letter out of my carelessly open pocket and jetted out of the room, "I won't!" That tricky little brat.

"Tony!" Oh, don't mind him Mom, he is just searching for a very old stone for his obsession you have been trying so hard to get him out of. Where's the problem? Helping her clean up the plates, Dad was still busy with the afternoon newspaper. Seriously, what kind of news does Scotland have to offer Americans? Nothing!

Father silently rose to get more papers out of his briefcase, "Well---be proud that he finally has an interest in something normal! Enough weirdness goin on around here, no wonder he's having nightmares." He paced around the kitchen, Mom sending off warning signs,

"What do you mean?" Yeah, what do you mean?

"My presentation, got interrupted today by a guy claiming the village is infested by vampires!" Say what?! Mother took another sip of her tea, "You're making that up.....what guy?!" Possibly the crazy hunter who almost took your son's life the other night. Just a chance. Dad already left the building, so there was no answer in reply.

She smiled at me, "Your Dad is just making things up to scare us." If only. You have no idea what Tony and I have been through since the move to Scotland. The list is endless! Now tomorrow, we're going to sneak around that huge castle in hopes of getting the jackpot!

* * *

No word from Rudolph yet. Gregory probably 'murdered' him after being woken earlier. Here I am, boringly gazing up at my ceiling. Night has only begun and I'm stuck in this four wall bedroom. Wonderful. Where's Tony and his nightmares when you need them the most? That little dork's mind should have predicted what our friendly vampire family has been up to. About to rise and ask him, speak of the devil, Tony dashed upon the scene.

"I wanna go visit Rudolph!" He's in his whiny mood.

I tore my eyes away from the ceiling, only a moment so, "Okay? Why are you telling me this? Usually you just do what you want without asking someone else if it is okay. Speaking of that! What was the deal at dinner? Did I say, I wanted to be involved with your insane plans that _never_ work?"

He shrugged his small shoulders at me, not affected by my insults, "Since you're basically _in love_ with Rudolph, I thought you would like to help your 'future husband'. Fine by me if you don't want to come tomorrow!" How does he know about that bit? Dammit! Why am I always the last to know about things?! Judging by my look, Tony sheepishly sunk away, "Well, I'm going to the cemetery now. Come along if you like!" Gone. No, not like the wind, like Tony power.

Grabbing a jacket and a pair of shoes, I raced down the stairs, careful not to wake up our unaware parents, "Tony! I'm going with you! I can't just let you walk around in the midnight of the night! Haven't you learned anything from those 'Don't Talk to Strangers' videos?!" Tony flung open the door, escaping into darkness. Oh no, he doesn't. Yes, I went after him. And I kept chasing him till we actually reached the desirable location. That's where I stopped my little brother once and for all.

"Hey!" Gripping onto his blue jacket, "Don't you _ever_ run away like that! What if Mom saw you running away in the window?"

Tony ripped away, "Take a chill pill, sis! I don't want to be in a sour mood when I visit the family!" You mean Rudolph mainly. He and I do not care for the rest of the members. Let's see....Freda is nice and all, but she was okay with her husband eating us. Frederick is way too serious for my liking, Ana is one of those girls out of a drama television special and Gregory is just a enjoyment killer. Will they grow on us?

I hissed like a vampire, "Alright. We can say a quick hello, then it's back to bed! You remember the two people who gave birth to us? Yeah! Them! They can easily walk into our rooms, see that we're not there and have a heart attack!"

"God....stop being such a Gregory." Goodie, he replaced the words, 'party pooper' with Rudolph's older brother. Soon Tony will be saying, 'Don't be such a ElizaBREATH whenever someone is going by the cold hard rules. Nevertheless, I found my feet going at a steady rate behind little ones, into the decaying tomb. Great dread filled my lungs.

I checked for securement, "Are you sure you remember how to get down there?"

Tony huffed, "Of course I do! What kind of person do you think I am? I'm nine years old! Not two!" Maybe you should act like it then. Five minutes gone by and we haven't made much progress. My mouth was bursting to open, make a sarcastic comment towards his sense of direction. Ten.....Twenty....possibly thirty.....digits sped ahead, convincing me I'm going to slowly die here. I had a seemingly good life, Rudolph could turn me into a vampire and leave Tony's body next to the thousands of others who died natural deaths.

"Have something to tell me?"

"Uh---Iforgethowtogetthere."

"What was that, Tony?"

"I FORGET HOW TO GET THERE!"

Splendid.

Just about to give up and drag ourselves home, a rather bright line appeared by the end of the never ending tunnel. Tony wrinkled his eyes, trying to block out the pain. Is it God telling us to go back? Is there danger around the corner? Gregory ready to pounce isn't really 'dangerous', only an annoyance to my mortal health. Little brother decided to be bold and walk further. Ah well, what's the big deal? No blood sucking vampire would survive in a big blinding light explosion anyway. The closer we got, the more the light hurt.....and weirdly the more screams happened to alarm our ears. I wonder whose they belong to...

Round the corner, only to expect another non-promising tunnel, however my wide eyes was met up with something that made Tony yelp. Yes, you guessed it, the whole vampire bunch moaning and groaning with pain, light blasting around each bend and crack. There stood Frederick, mighty and tall, protecting his family. Ewwww, I can hear his cold flesh burning off! Rudolph, near the back, noticed us standing there, but he couldn't speak.

Tony panicked, "Oh my Goooooooodddddddddddd! What to do?! What to do?!"

"Instead of questioning it, actually do something!" I picked up a few sharp locks, aiming for the source of all this deadly light. Miss. Miss. Miss. Miss. Did I say I was on the professional baseball team? No! At least be grateful that I haven't fainted in thought that Rudolph is going to disappear off the face of this twisted Earth any second now.

Blondie followed my advancements, throwing rocks as if they were snowballs. I wasn't paying any mind to where I was throwing them now, my mind set on destroying the vampire's predator. _CRACK!_ I did it!---Oh wait, that was Tony's throw. Good for him. The light automatically went out like a burning candle. Sighs of relief echoed the tomb. I swear I could muster out hints of misty smoke as Frederick supported himself on stone steps.

We stood there, I don't know for how long, but we did. No one spoke a word, no growl came from Gregory. Rudolph stared up at me, unsure of what to say. Slowly, the bulb that caused all this trouble left view. Whoever thought that this would be a good early April Fools joke was sadly mistaken. In result was a broken family and two beyond confused kids.

The first words out of Tony's beaming mouth were, "_Cool._"

Uh huh. Out of all words in a dictionary, 'cool' totally fits perfectly here.

A/N: WOOHOO! The 13th installment of 'Vampire Kisses' has finally arrived! I hope, my readers, you aren't too angry at me for the lack of new chapters. What's next for Elizabeth and the others? Well, obviously you know if you saw the movie! So, please do not be shy, be a pal and review this chapter. Make my spring break a good one?


	14. Holy Aretha Franklin!

Stay calm, _stay calm. _What kind of relaxation treatment is that? Mom's voice repeated this in my head several times more, causing me to think that she's seriously lacking in the comforting words department. Anyway, there my little brother stands, absolutely shocked with his sudden rescue. Part of me wished it was I who saved the vampire family, maybe just maybe, Freda would have insisted for me to marry Rudolph as a reward. Yeah right! The head of the clan struggled to speak while he slumped over to the stone steps Tony once was trapped against in questioning. Ana rushed over to her needy father, draping two small arms around his weak shoulders.

"I found out about the coat of arms!" Tony exclaimed excitedly.

Shooting him an nasty glare, I shook my head in disapproval, revealing the McAshton letter given to me only awhile ago, "Correction; _we_ found out.-See, I have the very proof in case you don't believe us." Rudolph's ruby eyes widen in surprise after taking a gander at the picture positioned in the corner of the crumpled up dead tree. Hah! Told you!

Little bro ripped it out of my tight clutches and continued on, "It's Lord McAshton's! He's our father's boss, the missing stone must be at his house!"

When no one replied, both Tony and I grew nervous. Shouldn't they at least be happy that we are aware of the location of such a irreplaceable object? Superman? I command you to talk! Run into my waiting arms, congratulating me on such a victory...then you can do the same to Tony, however I doubt he would enjoy it. Ah well, more cold hugs for me!

Deciding to break the painful silence, these words came out of my mouth before I had time to think about them, "Did...you hear the dork, Sir?" I'm positive that addressing Frederick as an authority figure, he would gradually soften up towards little humans like us. Gregory sneered at my butt kissery, probably jealous that I was smart enough to flatter his father _and_ insult my sibling at the same exact time. What can I say, I'm partially a genius. The blonde beside me...I watched as he secretly picked his nose when he thought no one was looking, can't say the same about him.

Frederick finally offered a sentence, "You barely saved my life."

Tony glanced at me, his face expressed a total 'wtf' moment. Was that a grateful sigh of admiration? Did I hear a thank you between those mocking lines? No. Now I'm going to call him Mister Shaggy-Bagg, just for the utter rudeness!

"...He's very, very weak." His actually _polite_ wife defended. Okay, she's my favorite, next to Rudolph of course. Here's my hit list (the vampires I do not favor at all), Frederick and Gregory. They're definitely alike in every way, even if the rebellious teenager refuses so. Both have the same eyes, hair and complete cockiness. Handsome vampiric Superman, has the gentleness of his mother and the appearance of Mister Shaggy-Bagg. I guess I can live with it.

While I was lost in my own fantasy world, I didn't take notice to how close Gregory became. Oh crap! He's gonna eat me! Flinching only the slightest, he growled darkly, desiring nothing more than to just grab my bare neck and...CHOP! Ew, too graphic. Rudolph produced a noise, similar to what a puppy dog would do if it didn't like something. That's right, Rudy does not want his older brother to end the life of Elizabeth Thompson, for he's madly in love with me. Yup. Only explanation.

Grinning like a child on Christmas morning, Blondie leaned down to Frederick's pathetic level, "I know just what you need." And what's that? Someone to teach him manners? INNSOLENCE! As, he himself would yell at no one in particular. Rudolph, smiled, reading Tony's mind on what is planned for the distressed family. Why can't I mentally stalk people's mind streams? It would make things a heck of a lot easier, when about finding this said stone. Also, purposely tapping into Tony's peanut sized brain, I could predict anything stupid he's going to commit before he actually does it.

"To the farm?" Ana wondered curiously.

Rudolph nodded, confirming any thought of meaty delicious cows under their pearly white fangs, "Yes, Tony wants to bring us to the farm. Would it be alright, Mother? Father? I'm sure whoever wanted to do us harm has left in defeat now."

Freda seemed to hesitate, Mister Shaggy-Bagg as expected did not acknowledge his son's important/reasonable request. Come on, stop being a hard ass and let your immortal children have fun for once. These parents are more protective than ours! (that's saying something). Gregory stared at the slowly 'dying' leader vampire, practically screaming to allow him to suck blood freely.

After a few minutes, this is what happened, "We must not be seen...however, have what you will. I'll follow _them_ as long as there's going to be blood at the end of the tiresome road." Yay! Those invisible nice classes are working it's beautiful magic already! Soon, he'll be able to rub his stomach and tap on his head altogether! Fantastic!

Gregory mumbled, "Thank the Dark Lords..." Aka, thank God.

Rudolph shown his happiness more colorfully than Greg, wait should I nickname him that?, "Oh splendid!-" Out of nowhere, my future husband dashed towards me, embracing my mortal skin. "-Isn't it great, Lizzi?" Woah. This vampire, the one who usually called me by my full name, JUST crossed the friends boundaries.

Ana giggled, "Brother, dearest, you're acting like me! Are you that interested in-" Frederick cast her a look, one that said 'not another word.' Well, now we're in an awkward phase. Rudolph still held his incredible strength on my slowly collapsing body from all the hype. Tony groaned in frustration, pulling us apart.

"Are you _finished_? In case you haven't noticed, we're on a tight schedule here!" Snapping his chubby fingers in my distracted face, "No time for play, pick up the pace!" One by one, we exited the underground home. As I passed Gregory, who obviously hated being forced to wear his straight jacket and muzzle, whispered, "I kinda enjoy aggressive Tony." Creeper.

…...

Reaching the familiar entrance of the dull cemetery, Mister Shaggy-Bagg suddenly stopped in his limping tracks. Dammit, what's wrong? Did he forget his purse? Manly makeup perhaps...? None of those things would surprise me, vampires always caught me as the feminine type. _Gregory should come out of the closet. _Pretty sure everyone expected he was gay, considering how he never wants to spy on girls changing in their pink bedrooms. Am I hinting Rudolph is too? Why would the most attractive person in the universe be gay? It's simply impossible.

Tony whined, ignoring Frederick's death glare, "Ah! No stopping!"

Freda stated, "I'm afraid my husband does not have the energy to walk all the way there. Flying is in order." Wouldn't it be opposite? Soaring in the midnight sky certainly sucks up more vampire life than necessary mortal walking does. Hey, whatever floats their boats. Gregory rolled his heavily dark eyes, transforming into an ugly bat in no time. Mister Shaggy-Bagg and Freda followed his suit, not bothering to offer the people still on the grassy ground another glance. Psh.

"Well...I guess we go then?" I questioned carefully.

Rudolph agreed, "Elizabeth, you shall ride with me while Tony will accompany Ana." Oh, I see we're on the formal name calling again. My little brother let out a cry, Rudolph's sibling clasping his tiny hand. Have fun with that. Taking Superman's freezing hand in mind, I gave silently gave him the signal to launch. Let's just say it happened faster than I thought it would. Gasping for breath, I squeezed the vampire's hand, telling him he was going a little bit wild. Remember; I'm a human whose still not used to boarding an airplane!

"My apologizes."

Right.

Ahead of us, I could barely make out the beyond frightened vision of Tony, clinging onto Ana for dear life. I don't blame him, Rudolph's little sister probably has the speed of a race car. Shrill laughter echoed the air, those belonging to the romance novel lover herself. Endless plains quickly tried to keep up with us, although it was no match against lively immortal creatures.

Obtaining Rudolph's attention, I shouted, "How much do you bet Tony will puke his guts out when we arrive at the farm?" He's never been good with boats, airplanes or even going too fast on the merry go 'round. Highly doubting he'll be just dandy when setting foot on the farm's ground. The vampire's glistening gaze lifted, deciding it would be entertaining to place a fun bet.

"I bet you half of your brother's toy soldiers that he won't." He challenged quite fearfully. So confident? Trust me, Tony's best friend has not known him for long. I can read him inside and out, page to page, cover to cover and upon his childish facial expression. Lizzi shall _win_! What should I bet? A kiss? Nah, that's too pushy. Locking both Ana and Tony away in a cupboard? Yes...perfect. No matter how much Blondie screams, we'll overlook it as if he's a pet begging for a snack.

I answered, smirking despite the strong winds ordering me not to, "I'll see your advancement for my locking your sister and my brother in a closet, alone. They'll both me out of our hairs!" Rudolph seemed unconvinced this trick could possibly succeed. That, or he didn't want to cause Ana trouble. Aw, what a sweet gentleman. We'll fix that trait right away, won't we?

Everything was running soothingly, clouds automatically disappeared from view so that I wouldn't have to fly through them. Alas! I am dry! Sparkling stars erupted like waterfall, receiving the immediate attention of someone special.

"How pretty!"

"Ana! Eyes on the road!" Tony flipped out.

She playfully argued, "But we are not on a black road! We're up in the air, with no busy traffic whatsoever!" My lord, shut up. We're here. The others are already inside the barn, feating away at cows. Think about their innocence! Being taken like that, blind of an eye. _Not virginity, _you ninnys. It's...sticky...gooey...red...blood. Gross, never mind, I don't care. Ana ran into the wooden building, disappointed that her family started without her. Tony stumbled back and forth a bit, before letting out chunks in a barrel nearby.

Rudolph frowned, "It seems like you were correct all along, Elizabeth."

Gesturing towards the open barn door, I demanded, "Drain the blood out of a cow already! I'm sure Tony will get sick again if he notices the disgusting sounds you guys make doing the nasty deed." He doesn't mind that I boss him from time to time, if I was talking to Gregory, I'd probably be thrown off a cliff. Once Superman obeyed, I tried my best to calm down my little brother.

He coughed, breath reeking of vile vomit, "I'm never going flying AGAIN!" Somehow, I think he'll change his nine year old mind when Rudolph arrives unexpectedly one night in his boyish room. I watched him use his stubby legs to lean against the opening of the barn.

_Suck, suck, suck_.

"EWWWWWWWWW! WHAT THE HECK IS THATTTTT?" Tony flew like a vampire himself back to the already full barrel. Look! I see what he had for dinner last night!...there's the ice cream too...and my secret stash of candy...toothpaste? Blondie is a _weird_ kid. Rubbing Tony's back like Mom would do, I suggested,

"Maybe next time you won't eat the amount an elephant would in a minute." How pleasant. Moments later, Mister Shaggy-Bagg emerged, wiping some blood on his velvet cloak. Dry cleaners won't be happy about this one. Freda dragged Gregory out into the opening, managing to just barely clean his mouth of any cow insides. He seriously needs to be shipped off to a insane asylum. I think the world will not miss the presence of Gregory Shaggy-Bagg. Yes, the apple does not fall far from the dead tree. Tony pop his sweaty head from the foul smelling block of black wood.

Frederick promised, "I must find a place you hide you children."

"You can stay at our house!" Tony advised, sickness free.

"...We need darkness, dampness and decay..." Dude! Our basement! Maybe if he takes the time to actually listen, we would be able to inform the vampire family that there's an dust infested underground room, available for their taking. _But, no_.

Little bro nodded, a happy go lucky smile spreading across his once green face, "Then you need our cellar." Eh, cellar, basement, same thing, right?

…...

One step, two step, three step, four step! I don't understand why I simply must count all the steps I make till I hit the ground. Old habits die hard. Rudolph stared at me with confusion, hearing my little counting from the brain stream. Embarrassed enough, Tony and I lead the vampires deeper into the cellar, which was scarier than I remembered.

They examined every corner of the place, making me wonder if they approved. What if the family doesn't like it? Then we'd forever be banished from speaking to them, hell, they'd probably eat us and leave quietly...Rudolph would soon forget about little old me and move onto a two dollar pixie hooker. Oh how I assume the worst. Debbie downer. Gregory opened Mom's large knitting basket, throwing any needles he found away. Well, have a good sleep where she probably will search in tomorrow morning. I decided to leave that part out.

I started shamefully, "I'm sorry its-"

"Perfect..." Freda mused.

Tony chuckled, proud of his 'accomplishments.' He thinks everything that has taken place tonight was all his doing, which is completely untrue. A damsel in distress needs to get the credit once in awhile! The others settled in very quickly, with the exception of Rudolph and Ana. Apparently they are not just ready yet to fall into a deep sleep.

Rudolph's little best friend said sorrowfully, "We need to go upstairs, but have a good day's sleep!" Hah, clever. Since they're vampires they sleep in the day...than night. Hah. "-And don't worry, I'm on it."

The wife of Mister Shaggy-Bagg needed to know, "On what...dear?"

"On nothing, Mrs. Sackville-Bagg. Excuse my brother, but he may be going a wee bit crazy due from all that flying!" She smiled, nodding that no harm was done. Tony rolled his eyes at me, marching up the steel steps, the youngest vampire children following close behind. My cue to leave. Stealing one more look at those Shaggy-Bagg/Sackville-Bagg family members, I silently closed the heavy door. In the kitchen, Tony was greedily sneaking pudding into his open pockets. Hasn't he learned yet? Fine, allow him to get sick _again_.

Ana whispered, "Rudolph, can I go with Tony to his room?"

"Sure...just don't make a sound. You do _not_ want to wake up their parents." Her bigger brother warned, however being brushed off anyway. Blondie skipped upstairs, trying to lose annoying needy pale hands in the process.

I smiled, satisfied to have Rudolph all to myself, "So, what do you want to do?"

"I'm not sure...what do you want to do?"

"...Dunno." Wow I feel stupid.

Feeling two mature hands grab mine, I couldn't fight down the blush that formed on my surprised face seconds later, "Why don't we..." Rudolph suggested quietly. Why don't we what? Spy on Ana and Tony? Watch movies? Go flying? Do something I'd rather not have readers witness? My frantic questions were never answered, a disturbance, more like _someone else_ interrupted,

Tony screamed bloody murder, "Holy Aretha Franklin! Ana, get away from me!"

Note to self, never let your little brother help you study for a music exam and _never_ create a bet you can't keep.

**A/N: Holy Aretha Franklin is right. I haven't updated for over a month! Here's my excuse, school is a total bitch and PMSING about finals. So I hope you're not too angry at me to keep reading this series and reviewing. I'm almost to one hundred! By the way, if you don't know who Aretha Franklin is...google that shit. Please review and I _promise_ that another update will come soon! **


	15. What Do You Think You're Doing?

Um...yeah. So that's how Tony, once again, ruined alone time with Rudolph. When will _my_ break come? Huh? Every time, we're either interrupted by an annoying disturbance or a little brother who doesn't seem to go away. Don't misunderstand me, it's not like I'm gonna do something to the handsome vampire. Just...a little clique moments wouldn't hurt, right? What am I babbling about? Of course repetitious scenes can cause a whole fatal combustion upon Earth's surface. Then many unfortunate viewers will gag in disgust and proceed viral trolling. Now, here we are awkwardly standing in the middle of Mom's 'lovely' kitchen. Hands long gone from intertwine, rested carelessly on each side of their bending frames. Damn, this is embarrassing. After saying nothing whatsoever, Rudolph edged himself towards the granite counter, pretending to be interested in the salt shakers.

"Nice...expensive dining area, you have..." He nervously poked them, most likely thinking it's full of secret jewelry. A chance such a noun is actually true is one to a billion. Wait-light years. You heard me, I'm absolutely serious.

Smiling slightly, I managed to hide the scarlet spreading across my cheekbones, "It didn't cost that much, considering the fact that Lord McAshton bought the house for us." Rudolph's cute little ears perked up after hearing this important information. Aw, crap, any blissful minutes left with my future soulmate is thrown out the window because I decided to open my big mouth and mention the only source of him returning to human form. Yay me.

Rudolph exclaimed, "McAshton? Isn't that the man who could possibly possess the stone?" Duh. Oh no, I'm starting to sound like Tony? Where is he anyway?-Focus! Worry about him and Ana later! Elizabeth, quick, steer the conversation out of business talk!

"You have pretty eyes."

Sigh.

Our vampire raised his eyebrows in complete distraction, "Thank you—although I do believe yours are much more breath taking see as you're alive. Mine are dull, dark just like my heart." He's been hanging out with Gregory. I know it. Said moody teenager has written way too many depressing poems, committed violent actions and sucked blood dry out of unaware cows. More silence ungratefully flew by, as if it's yelling at me to speak in account that he slash she is very tired of coming and going. I don't blame them.

Before I could reply, another voice cut through the not so golden stillness intentionally, "Anybody down here?" Rudolph froze, staring at me. What to do? What to do? It's Dad! Maybe if we silently crawl to the basement, he won't notice! Mom is a bit more obersvant, thank God she sent my oblivious Father to check out the sweet smelling scene. "-That's funny...the salt shakers were moved..." In case you're wondering how he doesn't see us by then, it's because I grabbed Rudy down to the floor, pressing myself tightly against the cabinets. Darkness has saved the...erm...night again.

Dad traveled deeper into the kitchen, nearly tripping over my foot, "Lizzi, what are you doing down there? It's two o'clock in the morning!" He could barely make out my figure, resulting amazing relief to swarm. Rudolph is hidden.

I whispered, "Shhh! I'm playing hide and seek with Tony!"

"He's in bed sleeping! Now really tell me what you're up to." He replied suspicious.

"Looks like I overstayed my welcome! Night, Dad!" I attempted to fly up, Rudolph making his way to the cellar door. However, the blonde's strong hand grasped my shoulder, ceasing any means of escape. At least Rudolph got away...whipping around, I beamed at Dad, playing off as if I wasn't planning something up my sleeve. Uh oh, he's sending me that parenting glare. Children yet teenager alone can handle their extremes. Fight back...fight back...fight back...challenge him...no don't do that...or you'll find me in my room, grounded for months on advance.

Dad stated firmly, "I am only going to ask one more time, what are you doing up? You couldn't have went to Tony's room because your Mother and I would have heard it...actually...I don't recall you climbing up the stairs at all last night. Where were you then?"

I answered surprisingly calm, "I was in my room...finishing a book report. Miss Birchwood doesn't like when assignments are late. As for me...being present at the moment, that's because I needed a snack and Tony followed me. Did you know your son's a stalker? He snuck up on me, while I was holding the shakers, THUS explaining their unusual disorganization. The only way to get rid of the dor—I mean, kid is to give into his childish games. Aka; Hide and Seek." Woah, I forgot to breathe.

Throughout my impressing speech, Dad gaped at me, totally taken back by my cover up. Hah! He thought I was going to break down? Never! Elizabeth shall never cower in the presence of trouble! Rudolph's here too! I practically made myself look good to two completely different people at the same time. Win.

"You're lying." Shoot.

My delighted face fell greatly, expressing every emotion clearly. I was a hero a second ago, but Dad simply had to bump me down to zero. Alright, get ready for the yelling and grounding. I lied, I basically cheated the natural systems! Criminal injustice! A judge would be enraged over what had taken place this every hour, so furious that I'd be harshly thrown in jail. Dad placed his hands on his hips, predicting my apologizes.

Huffing, I began, "I'm...sorr-"

Let's think about this. I'm staring up at Dad, who is staring right back at me. My life is officially over, so I might as well skip the lecturing, give one last glance to my husband and continue with the bedroom banishment. _But, no_, I hadn't yet allowed my feet to tumble across the white and blue tile floor. Good thing no physical movement was made, Tony came bouncing down the never ending stairs, flashlight in clutches. Somewhere close, I just barely heard Rudolph sigh in pure happiness. Dad's eyes gazed into his look alike's frame, almost slipping about my 'punishment'. Thank you, thank you, than you, thank you, thank you.

Tony revealed that stupid smirk of his, "FOUND YOU! HAH! I WIN, YOU LOSE, I WIN, YOU LOSE, I WIN, YOU LOSEEEE! LOSAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Ow. I'm sure I also lost hearing. Little brother flicked off the flashlight, tossing it aside. A dangerous glisten in his Harry Potter glasses told me that he had been listening all along.

Dad demanded, "_And_ what are you doing, Tony? I definitely saw you passed out among your toy soldiers and strangely a long blonde wig."

Rudolph groaned inwardly, "Great, my sister tried to sleep with my best friend!" Father's whole body spun to where Rudolph was currently hiding. Ah! Abort mission! Abort, abort, abort! He should have gone into the cellar! Forgive me, Lord. Please. Once Dad presented advances, curious to what that 'sound' was, I quickly jumped on his back, like I used to when I was five. Tony erupted in screaming laughter, gut busting. Imagine that you're intensely watching me desperately clinging onto a bull. My God, am I actually doing this? Yes. No stopping fire. Rudolph scrambled out of the shadows, red eyes showing heavy concern. Dad was too busy thrusting my palms off his eyes to notice the steel cellar door slam shut. He's safe, and I'm dead.

"What's gotten into you?"

Tony about our floor, "It's all in the game! Score five for team vampire lovers, team parents defeated! Run to the hills!-Which is my room by the way! Goooooo!" He raced up the stairs, returning again frustrated silence. I slowly got off Dad's slumping backside, grinning sheepishly. I cannot even describe the look on his face. Anger? Surprise?

He quickly shook his head, chuckling, "Crazy kids...just wait till your Mother hears about this one!" Dad sauntered out of the kitchen, "-Oh, and Lizzi, be in bed soon. You certainly don't want to turn your book report late on a Saturday morning."

I _knew_ there was something wrong in my painfully fake explaintion.

…...

Rudolph tore through thousands of old curtains, "I shouldn't have spoken a word! No, I shouldn't have! Almost destroyed my family's plan! How could I look them in the cold eye if I actually did?-And you! Elizabeth, I caused you to go against your own blood. For that, I am deeply apologetic in every means. Name a favor and I shall complete such a task!" Holy crap Batman, he's kinda adorable when he's in stress. _I'm a sick girl_.

Prying any cloth left in the vampire's freezing fingers, I soothed, "Dude, relax. I would be freaked out too if my brother slept next to some girl in her bed! It's understandable! Your three old century goal _will_ be reached when the comet hits the moon." My face redden, addressing his next topic, "I-I—yeah—no-uh-wait...you owe me nothing. I probably attacked my Dad loads of times, I just don't remember! Humans find it more...acceptable than vampires do. So, please, don't go walking around thinking you have to pay me back somehow."

"But I _must_." He insisted, blue lips brushing my captured hand ever so lightly.

Okay, the red yinky thing implanted in my chest area is beating hard and loud. Can Rudolph sense it? Ignore it, and just maybe it'll return to normal pace. _Sure_ _keep telling yourself that_. Wow, bugger off self conscious.

I stuttered, "N-nooo...honestly."

Rudolph refused to release my hand, staring straight into my open soul. Is this it? Will I finally get the impatiently waiting kiss? I swear to God if Gregory wakes up right now...While in the fantasy land of Elizabeth, I failed to notice Rudolph near.

"There...must be a thing you desire." Yeah, you.

Instead, I fiercely shook my head in quick to judge disapproval. We couldn't possibly share our first, what to call it? Interaction. Anyway, I expected it to be...more romantic. You're shouting at me to wake up and smell the dead flowers. Some gorgeous vampire is leaning towards me, gently caressing my lack hand, waiting to hear obey my commands. Best. Dream. Ever.

Rudolph whispered, "It's not a dream..."

"Really? Pinch me then."

Seems like he took it seriously, for I felt a sharp pain on my forearm. Of course it hurt, a very strong vampire practically almost ripped my mortal skin off. I tried, clearly failing, to hide the sudden pain. Rudolph automatically frowned, letting go of my hand and attending to the wounded arm. Frankly, I don't care if he shot me, as long as he's paying medical attention to me.

"I'm sorry! Sometimes I don't realize my own strength!"

Laughing quietly (so I don't wake up groggy dudes of the undead), I reassured, "Trust me, Tony gives worse pinches." This seemed to calm Rudy down, however he kept hold. The big 'S' (silence) echoed around the dusty cellar walls, causing it to be terribly uncomfortable. Say a sentence. A word. Or just make a noise, no matter how retarded it sounds, to break this impossible ice.

Mister Ruby Eyes asked carefully, "What can I do?" I already went through this. Pinches are pinches, not death penalties. Besides, the familiar pain is now a simple ache in my layers of stretchy skin. Ew, that's a gross statement. As if Fate punched me in the face, I dove right into opportunity.

I replied with shocking ease, "Kiss me."

Before I gave Rudolph a minute to let what I asked of him to sink in, I grabbed his blank cold face and pressed my warm lips against his, right then and there. It took awhile for him to respond, I felt two arms cautiously wrap around my waist. Score. He walked backwards a bit, probably wanting to do this in another spot. Assuming a char would be behind his vampire butt, Rudolph sat down, not breaking the heated kiss. But guess what? There was no chair settled, only Mom's knitting basket where Gregory is sleeping in. Yup. _Crash_. I winced on compact, knowing full well that it would definitely wake everybody up.

Gregory shot out of the nearly caved in basket, growling like no tomorrow, "Brother! What do you think you're doing?-" How many times has someone questioned our actions today? "-I need sleep!Please refrain from..." He stopped short, staring at Rudolph's arms protectively around me. Oh shit. I braced myself for high pitched screaming, don't ask why, but they never came.

Rudolph pleaded, "Gregory, please do not tell Father and Mother."

"...You're-you're...engaging in sexual activities with...this MORTAL? Have you lost your mind? Kissing a human! Unheard of!" Gee, Rudy's big brother sounds like Mister Shaggy-Bagg. Black apple does not fall far from the slowly rotting tree.

I sealed my mouth closed. What if Gregory mauls me? Oh wait, Rudolph is holding onto me...how amazing it feels...meanwhile, the two brothers were glaring each other down. Snap. Red versus red. Vampire versus vampire. Sibling versus sibling. After one hundred and fifty years (me being dramatic), Gregory sighed and waved his gloved hand, "Whatever. Go do that somewhere else, it sickens me."

Success!

Tony's best friend and I beamed as Gregory slipped back into the still functioning basket. Where to go? I have an idea. Standing on my tippy toes, I kissed Rudolph on the cheek, "To my room!"

He only laughed, a pure happy one might I add, "As you wish, Elizabeth."

…...

"Rise and shine, you little curly headed blonde devil!" Mom sang cheerfully as she threw open my window curtains. Oh no! The Sun! Rudolph! Earlier, he was in bed with me as I explained how the television remote works. Wait...my vampire isn't here. That's why I didn't feel a pressure around my shoulders! Coming off as grumpy, Mother dearest began jumping on the bed.

I shouted, dangling onto the sides, "Stooooooooooooooop!"

She eventually did as I advised, "What's a matter? It's Saturday! You get to go with Dad and Tony to work!" I forgot about that. Do I still want to go? Sneaking a glance at my closet, trapping Rudolph inside no doubt, I decided I wanted to stay.

"Mom? Is it okay if I stay home? I'm not really feeling up to it today." Quickly, Mom's carefree expression transformed into a motherly concern, pressing her palm on my forehead. Rudy chuckled. Shut up you.

I stated wisely, freeing her of any worry, "No sickness...since it's the weekend...could I stay in bed and watch cartoons like I used to?" Lie. I wouldn't be staring at a television screen, I'd be too caught up in my newly boyfriend's eyes-is he my boyfriend? It was never...discussed. Wow, I'm a whore.

Mom simply shrugged her covered shoulders, "Fine by me. Although your brother might be disappointed you're not going." Hahaha, I doubt that. Dork is going to turn into a nine year old detective once Dad isn't paying attention.

"He'll be just dandy." I mean it.

"Alright...have fun locked in your room watching cartoon network!" Mom floated out of my bedroom, continuing her search for cleaning products. Weekends equals cleaning marathon while her children laze around the house. Kinda like a tradition. Just when I thought I could go to Rudolph, Tony dashed in. He's smiling as usual, McAshton letter between his teeth. Hey! How'd he get that!

Tony questioned, "Are you ready?"

I shook my head in response, "I'm not going...something came up." That doesn't sound suspicious at all. My little brother stared at me for at least ten minutes before returning to his natural state, "Okay, sure, more fun for me!" Door slam. _Finally_, alone. Untangling my body from the twisted blankets, I quickly opened the closet door and slipped in. There hanging upside down was Rudolph, unaware to my visit.

Deciding to be evil, I walked over and kissed his lips. His eyes snapped open, causing me to almost fall backwards. Boy, he's fast. When Rudolph realize it was only me, he cast a dazzling smile over the heavens.

"Oh, hello, nice of you to drop by."

**A/N: Can it be?...Are-are-are they together? FINALLY? This calls for one hundred reviews, get me there and I'll possibly have Ana walk in on Rudolph and Elizabeth doing the nasty. LOL, JK, they're too young-well Lizzi is too young for that. By the way, if you go on my profile, I actually created some banners for my stories, including 'Vampire Kisses'. So tell me what you think about them and if some of you want to make banners for this story, feel free. Now I must leave you, my fellow readers, for I have to go do Beta work! Make me smile and type up a couple reviews. Bye! **


	16. The Whistle That Started It All

"Why can't you sleep on a mattress like a normal person?"

"I'm not, as you would say, a _normal _person."

"Coffin then."

"...Actually that sounds..."

"Really?"

"No."

Smacking Rudolph over his messy black head, I quickly regretted it. His whole body is practically made of stone. An ice cold...moving rock. That's definitely common. He smiled slightly, jumping down from the ceiling position near my winter coats. Mind you, it's completely dark in this closet, so I'm surprised I managed to spot Rudolph abandon safety zone. Two slender hands gripped my waist suddenly, causing me to shoot the freaking roof.

I snapped, obviously liking the attention I'm gaining, "Boyfriends don't scare their girlfriends, you know." My vampire simply shook his head in pure amusement, grasp only getting tighter. Hey! I'm not a damn rag doll! Elizabeth Thompson is a living, breathing, blood pumping human, who at times needs to be treated with great awareness.

_I am fully in knowledge of such facts, Elizabeth. But I also think you possibly...like my random moments of sexy roughness?_

"There's no need to put words into my mind! I'm standing right HERE!" Choosing to ignore his embarrassing question, I pried his freezing fingers off my personal space bubble. Behind me, I felt Rudolph sigh deeply, disappointed on lack of...action?

Rudolph mumbled, "I haven't been with a girl in centuries..."

In reality, anyone who overheard something like that, would overreact and stomp their way out. However, I, are more self controlled, "EXCUSE ME! I thought you liked me for me! Are you honestly telling me you're only exchanging saliva with a human girl is because you haven't done so in fifty billion years?" Told you.

"No, no, no, no, no! I just meant that I'm so _happy_ to be in the presence of a beautiful female, considering the fact that everyone else sees me as a blood sucking monster."

I grinned, forgiving him quite automatically, "For a second, you sounded like your older brother. Now that's a beyond terrifying thought." Gregory, remember, the overly creepy boy downstairs in my cellar? Yeah, him. (I attempt to dodge every single fangirl hand that tries to smack me through the computer screen). Do average woman find internet in dear Junior SHAGGYPANTS? I admit, my opinion is so biased, considering how I'm..._just_, I mean _today_ dating Rudolph. It's possible the utter shock and joy hasn't settled down yet.

Ruby eyes burned a somewhat painful whole into my darker ones, "Like you always say...the dead apple doesn't fall far from the equally dead and shriveled up tree." Damn mind reader.

"Hm...that's strange, didn't a certain creature of the night basically hammer it into my head that he would never read my mind because it's-do I dare say?-an invasion of privacy?" He chuckled, leaning against the closet door, trying to come off as smooth. I must say...ever since I decided to kiss him, the serious side had gone away to a dark island vacation. Silence erupted every stinking corner, literterally causing an anime sweat animation to slowly travel down my forehead. Rudolph's intoxicating stare is tearing me apart, in all the wrong yet pleasurable ways.

Beautiful words flowed out, "Elizabeth-"

_KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK!_

Mhm. Of course.

Ana forcefully barged the door open, skin peeling at sunlight's demand, "Why are you blocking me, brother? I'm burning here!" Rudolph clumsily tripped out of the way, resulting in me nearly peeing my pajama pants. Interruption long forgotten, tiny little blondie number two had unknowingly embarrassed Rudolph in front of his girlfriend. Wait. She...doesn't know yet. Hah, doesn't this look extremely suspicious?

I laughed, "Hello Ana. So how was your night with Tony?"

She glanced at me, before returning her attention to Mister Handsome Stud Muffin, "Ruddy, is there a reason you're not sleeping in the cellar with the others? Closets weren't so much your taste..." Oh, fine. I try to change the subject, but Ana simply _had_ to magically reverse my curse.

Rudolph nervously paced through my winter coats, as if he really was interested in them, "Elizabeth has a very nice collection of modern clothes. Surely, you Ana, would agree?" Ah...tempt her with clothes...nice save.

Ana rolled her immortal eyes, "Come off it! So you finally tied the knot with my fiancé's sister?" Soon a trouble making grin replaced the scowl on her flawless face. Alright, I don't think my gut could take it any longer. I've been laughing mentally so much lately, I'm sure Mom is going to have to ship me off to a weird Scottish hospital full of disgusting looking pudding.

"...What-what-what are you talking about, sister?"

The heat rapidly rushed to my cheeks, okay, it's time to fess up, "Rudolph Whatever your middle name is Sackville-Bagg! I was only your mate for about a few hours and you already have me desiring to rip your cute head off! Tell Ana what happened or someday I'll think you're ashamed of me!" Dramatic much? Maybe I'm good at acting after all.

He frowned, resembling Ana in some unusual creepy unexpected way, "I apologize love. Ana, Elizabeth and I are _not_ engaged to be married, but we are very much in-." The vampire stopped. Very much in...what? "-We are committed in a comforting relationship...and no, dear I am not ashamed of you...how could you think that?"

I shrugged, still not reacting to his previous cut off statement, "Half of me was kidding. I just wanted you to man up and tell her that I kissed you last night."

Upon hearing this, Ana flipped, "SHE KISSED YOU? SHE KISSED YOU? THE PLAN WAS THAT YOU KISS HER LAST NIGHT IN HER BEDROOM! Blasted! Can't you ever follow my genius realizations?"

What. No, really. What. Are. They. Talking. About...more like Ana, but whatever! Is God seriously allowing my ears to grace such information that obviously wasn't my right to listen in on in the first place? Rudolph had intentions of asking me out already? Me being all courageous last night was for...nothing? Oh no, it has to be a spec of something win worthy! I pressed my mortal lips to his dead ones in the same room as his strict family! Not to mention Gregory woke up, however surprisingly decide to let us be happy. What if...what if...the whole clan is behind it, they want me to be Rudolph's mate, where he could turn me? Was this 'stone' business false? Seriously, I sound like a narrator for 'Days of Our Lives'.

Rudolph groaned inwardly, probably wanting to throw himself out the window, "Please do not mind Ana, her head is stuck on romantic fairy tales and novels." Makes sense.

"Silence! How am I going to explain to my _fans_ that the book must be discontinued on account my brother messing everything up?"

I stared at Tony's soon to be wife, "Fans? You're writing a book about us?" Holy crap, I'm an actual character between two tree destroying covers? Are there little 'twilight girls' reading my life instead of obsessing over Edward Cullen? It's a good thing Blondie number one isn't here, most likely he'd start screaming and then Mom would rush into my bedroom, only to find her children missing. But, no, we're in the damn closet like vampire monkeys!

My boyfriend shook his head in clear frustration, "She's not writing a book-I would know too, seeing as every daylight back at home, Ana would keep me awake by reading dramatic poems written AND recited to force a nun to commit suicide."

Ana pouted, "You said you liked my work!"

"I lied."

"I hate you!"

"Oh, sister, that you do not."

Some unusual realization punched me square in the face. I look at the two bickering siblings, strangely comparing them to when Tony and I fight about completely stupid topic. Just because they're vampires doesn't mean that they don't act like any other family would. Laughs, cries, fights, comfort, violence, teamwork and betrayal. Wow, this is awesome. From now on, whenever dork annoys me to no end, Rudolph will _obviously_ take my side while Ana the other. Can you say human and their vampire versus shorter human and _their shorter_ vampire?

Red orbs rested upon me, startled to why I'm smiling like an idiot. Should I explain? Nah. Let this be a secret, okay? Nothing else was said, causing Ana to become furious. Stomping out of my already cluttered closet, we both heard her screaming her way down the stairs as Mister Sun desperately tried to burn blueish pale skin. Where is Mom?

"Your Mother went to the market." UGH! Again?

He smiled, "Yes, _again._"

Alright, Rudolph seriously has to stop tapping into my mind stream. It was cute the first time, although after a third, it's beginning to feel a bit stalkerish. Aw. He can be reading it this moment, silently laughing and jerking. Definitely not fair, one bit. Staring up at him, he stared right back, wondering what I'm currently 'scheming'. The trick is on his ice muscled body (himself)! I'm not planning anything, unlike what Ana rightfully did. Silence returned, his/her invisible hands balled into angry fists, foam dripping down their slightly opened mouth. Who knew what used to be golden quietness could transform into a dangerous dog?

Finally, I decided to shove pet Silence into a box, "Tony should be home soon."

Maybe that little dork found something good enough to report to Mister Sackville-Bagg. Knowing my brother, the only accomplishment scored would be not peeing his pants if he got caught snooping around McAshton's palace. How far could a get nine year old boy anyway? A whole vampire family is depending on him...and me to turn them back into food consuming mortals. Crap! I should have gone alone and left Tony here! That way there could have been a chance of discovering the stone in that BIG house.

Rudolph sensed my strict worry just by staring at my facial expressions, "I trust your brother, my best friend to not let us down. Young yet bold, he shall be successful." God, centuries old citizens can be so...William Shakespeare sometimes!

Placing my hand on the door knob, I doubted, "Uh huh...when Harry Potter gets back, things from now on will be handled by _me_. You haven't known little bro for his whole life, trouble...tends to always stick it's ugly head into everything he does." Should I list the numerous occasions or leave Rudolph simply guessing? Option two it is. _Bam!_ HOLY MOTHER-BEEP, BEEP-BEEEEEEEEEP! Yes, you heard it right here, in a dark closet, at a Scottish mansion, Ana had flung open the exact exit I was grasping. Wood harshly impacted Elizabeth's (my) bone structure, leaving her (ME) bruising for days on account. Ana didn't seem to notice nor care, Rudolph stared at her questionably. I'm fine! Yeah, thanks again! The long haired vampire began gesturing her hands in strange motions, failing to recall a story without words.

"What is it Ana?"

She kept waving her arms wildly, "Hmph—agrgfhhfkkdkkkdargh!"

Rudolph clutched his sister's arms, seriousness dawning on that perfect face, "Is something wrong? Mother? Father? Gregory?" Bill? Jill? Robert? Collin? Just kidding, this girl is still pissed off that a door unfairly attacked her.

After many nerve racking moments, Ana spoke, "Tony! He's in trouble!-" WHAT DID I TELL HIM? Tony is accident prone, "-I heard him whistle, we must go and save him!" My vampire gasped, glancing over at me. Saying 'I told you so' really isn't necessary. Who am I hacking? _I told you so! I told you so! _Rudolph rolled his eyes, returning his gaze onto Ana.

"Then we must collect him."

Hold on a sec. Vampires plus sun equals two piles of ashes in my hands. Do you think the big bad parents will be pleased to find their children burned to a crisp? No. Later when Mom gets back from the market, she'll notice blood smeared against every wall. Lamb's blood? NADA! MINE! Ana tugged onto Rudolph's tussled sleeve, fear stricken. They made advancements towards the door, however I was there to halt them in their hurried tracks.

I basically shouted for the entire world to hear, "Slight problem! If both of you forgot, it's morning, aka; Sunny the sun is prancing around the baby blue sky! How exactly would vampires adventure without burning at least once?"

Rudolph seemed lost, harsh truth dawning, "Lord! Elizabeth is correct! Either we figure out how to walk the earthy grounds at daylight's command or sadly, no one is going anywhere until our moon has taken control again." Ana blowed her tiny nose in an ancient looking handkerchief. Tears? Didn't know dead people could cry, aren't their body functions...long gone? I felt bad for raining on this rescue parade, but how can the she vampire be sure that Tony is _really _in trouble? What if he summoned out of pure excitement due to stealing the stone?

Ana whined, "Why can't Elizabeth go? It'd be perfect too-, since everyone would think she's visiting her father's work! Oh please-dear Elizabeth!-" Rudolph's sister fell to her knees, gripping my ankles rather tightly. "-Tony's in pain! I simply know it! Our wedding would have to be canceled!" Guilt climbed up my chest, suffocating to death. I didn't reply, because frankly, I don't know what to say. 'Sorry, Tony is okay and you're just being a drama queen. Goodnight!' That wouldn't work out too well. Dad has his eyes on him, so it's not like he'd get kidnapped by...Rookery. When all seemed lost, the amazing familiar light bulb went off in my brain, causing Rudolph to look up in surprise.

Smiling from ear to ear, I stated proudly, "I have an idea."

"...Well it better be good!" You're welcome, Ana.

…...

Brilliant. Smart. Genius. Clever. Witty. _Total_ loop hole. Those words cannot describe my quick 'time consuming thought' solution. Rudolph tackled me to the floor, showering gentle kisses all over. His sibling giggled, delighted that my idea was more than good. Enough, enough, praising hour is over. We must, as a hero would announce, save the day!

Here's what happened; Ana was afraid to leave the closet because of the light, which lead into Rudolph dragging her out, skin pealing. It took every bone in my body not to rush into the bathroom and puke. Thank God I'm mortal. Thus, the scared vampire wanted _me_ to shield her. That messy black haired kid nodded that I should, so now I'm carefully walking down the stairs with Ana clinging behind me. Of course, just as we reached the last step, Mom entered with delicious smelling food. Rudolph managed to shrink to Ana's level, completely hidden, much thanks to my human fleshed back.

Mom stared at me oddly, "Hey, kid, what are you up to?"

"Nothing."

"Uh huh, someone hiding back there?" She tried to lean over to take a gander, I moved subconsciously away, those pests swiftly following. I feel like I'm in a cheap cartoon network television show. If a mouse and a cat scammer by with huge frying pans, _you_ and only _you _need to go 'tough love' and send me to a mental place. Yeah, but I beg, please no pudding. Mother rolled her eyes, before strolling into the highly decorated kitchen. Phew. Now...oh crap. The cellar entrance is located in the very place where parental unit is unpacking vegetables. Ana roughly jabbed my side, earning a loud scream to painfully force it's way out of my mouth.

"ELIZABETH! Stop fooling around!"

"Sorry...Mom."

Rudolph sighed deeply, "You two hurry into the cellar, I'll make a distraction." Our hero. While Ruddy flinched away, Ana pounced on me. Wonderful, just wonderful, Mister Stud Muffin is Chuck Norris knows where and a girl capable of ripping my neck open is getting security from Sunny the sun's deadly rays. Footsteps echoed across hard wooden floor, relief and aniexty clearly plastered in my eyes. Ana kept whispering the same thing over and over, 'Dark, dark, I need dark.' Freedom, freedom, I NEED FREEDOM! Tony's best friend slowly peeked out from around the corner, gesturing to go ahead. I wonder what he did...

As if on cue, Mom exclaimed, "Aw no! My vase is broken! TONYYYYYYYYY! GET DOWN HERE NOWW!-Oh wait, he went to work wit Bob...Elizabeth!" Dashing like a racehorse wanting to finish first in a thousand dollar tournament, I carefully (and skillfully, might I add), slid into the kitchen. Miss

'Drama Queen' screeched, flying into said final destination. Rudolph appeared moments later, catching hold of my outstretched hand.

"I didn't do it!" Was the last thing I remarked as I was pulled into the cellar as well.

_Slam_.

Blondie two huffed and puffed, "...Tha-that-was close!" More than close. Beyond close. Mom could have decided to storm back in, catching us in the act. She would then demand what's going on, resulting in me creating some stupid lie, alike to what I bashfully recalled to Dad last night. I let Rudolph guide me down the dusty steel spiraling stairs, wishing that I was currently safe in my warm bed.

"Quick, grab those blankets and helmets!" Rudolph instructed strongly, Ana flew off Gregory's sleeping area to do so. A big disturbance like that would certainly wake a nearby person, right? It did. Guess who? Honestly, you'll never crack the challenging riddle.

Older sibling of both Rudolph and Ana kicked Mom's basket wide open, "Where are you going?" Trust me, _you _don't wanna know. Vampires dressing up as knights to protect themselves from their natural born enemy isn't as interesting as being a good dangerous cold blooded murderer and sleeping with that muzzle on.

My boyfriend hushed, "Stay here!" He closed the basket, only to have it burst alive, annoyance written on Gregory's pale wrinkled forehead.

"No! This...this THING smells like a baby's bottom!"

I laughed despite the situation, "And how would you know what a baby's bottom smells like? Are you...a baby bottom's smeller?"

Junior Shaggypants ignored me, gaze fixated along Ana's costume, "Sister, you look ridiculous! Quit being a mortal and come back to bed!" Alright, I don't know who else notices something wrong with this sentence, but doesn't it sound like Gregory is inviting his own blood into accompanying the same 'bed' he's laying on? Ew. Ew. _Ew_. Incest! Incest! No! No! I'm just perverted!

Ana shook her head stubbornly, helmet rattling about, "Rudolph, Elizabeth and I are going to save Tony from McAshton's evil clutches!" Movie maker in the working.

The middle vampire confirmed, wrapping Mother's old red velvet blanket around his tense frame, "It is true. He had called for aid, so we are giving it to him." Gregory groaned loudly, so loud that it made Freda stir in her practical twenty four hour sleep. _Freeze_. Put your hands up. It's over, it's all over. Mrs. Sackville-Bagg did not crack her eyes like I expected her to do. False alarm, we're good.

I hissed, "Geez! Tone it down a little!"

Dead apple(from son doesn't fall far from the equally dead tree theory) argued, "Don't tell me what to do! I don't care if you're saving a pathetic excuse of life, I just want to get out of HERE!" He motioned towards the straight jacket and muzzle prisoning him. Too bad.

Rudolph rejected calmly, "Brother, this is not your fight to fight."

"Yeahhhhhhhh!" Ana pranced around the cellar, nearly running into a wall. Dear Lord, what have I gotten myself into?

Gregory began growling, "Fine! I could easily awake Father and Mother right now!" Tattle tale! You whore! He didn't dare go babbling about Rudolph's passionate kiss, maybe he's jealous! Never mind, that means Junior Shaggypants actually _likes_ me. Cross that off my list.

"Hey Gregory?" I smiled brightly.

He glared, "What?"

"Are you jellin like a felon from a melon?"

Red eyes grew in size, many emotions bouncing around his weirdo noggin, "What? NO! What does that even mean?"

Pushing the blinded vampires up the stairs, I advised, "He's distracted! Go! Go! Go! Go! Abort mission!" Down below I could still hear Gregory growling, however my pride in getting us out of there without harm shined. I'm just full of amazing tricks, aren't I? Thankfully, Mom wasn't in sight, meaning we could freely walk out the front door. Sunny the sun blast his most powerful rays at Stud Muffin and Blondie two-then nothing. No screams of agony or struggle-no sound of immortal flesh being put in misery! WIN.

Rudolph chuckled, "It worked!"

"Are we jellin like a felon from a melon now?" Ana wondered curiously.

"No...but we sure know Gregory is at the moment."

**A/N: Hm. Important question; ARE YOU JELLIN LIKE A FELON FROM A MELON? Since Gregory is, what do you think that means? Feel free to leave your thoughts in a review and I'll go through them all and decide how Elizabeth will explain it to the others in the next chapter! Surprisingly, Tony was not in this one, but trapped in a baby bottom free coffin. I wanted to create a twist on how the others would find out that the Harry Potter look alike was in deep doo doo. Go ahead and review! I'm over one hundred now! THANNNNNNNNNNKKKKK YOU! **

**P.S: I'm actually watching Harry Potter, irony cannot be detected here. **


	17. Girls On Acid

"Right, left, right, left, right, left, right, left."

I don't know how much more I can take of the vampires announcing their steps to the sunny outside world. Plus, it's still a wonder how we got out of the house unnoticed, I'm worried that Mom will spy my absence and freak out. Grounded 101, can you say that? Well-my little-dork blondie is apparently in trouble, so we must come to the rescue. _I swear, if it's nothing important I'm going to stuff his body in the washer machine_. Just when everything seemed to run smoothly, Dad's black truck rolled into the driveway. Crap.

He opened the door to reveal that Tony was not with him, eyes alert, _eyes_ on _us. _Oh no. What to say? There's no doubt in my mind that he won't come over and ask if we seen Tony. Then, he'll proceed to our Scottish mansion and call the police.

Ana whispered, "What's going on?"

"Elizabeth, why have we stopped?" Rudolph wanted to know.

After seeing Dad, I must've forced the others to stop in stupid instincts. Shaking my head, I pushed them forward, silently messaging to march away like your mortal life depended on it. Heh, what do you know, it kinda does. The gate is about five feet from us, getting closer every second. So close...almost there...why hasn't Dad called us over...yet?

"Tony!"

Fail.

Rudolph sighed gently, halting which caused his sister in back to stumble into his cold back. Dad stalked towards us, a new expression on his face, one that resembles fear, angry and most importantly confusion. Blondie tends to painfully leave me in such situations as these.

Finally managing to speak, he pulled a Mom and placed his hands on his hips, "What do you mean by running off like that today? You had me worried sick!"

The Sackville-Baggs simply shrugged allowing Dad to give out another frustrated sigh. Now parental attention is on me and I need to think of an explanation before things go from bad to possibly worse. I can't think of anything! Tony had the runs and came home? I picked him up because I was bored? He asked Mom to get him due to the spider falling in his spiky hair, resulting in continuos girlish screams and embarrassment to pass around?

Here it comes, "Lizzi, why didn't you call after seeing Tony? I was trying to get contact for the past hour but no one was picking up the phone!" Maybe that's because I already had my hands full with two vampires and Mom probably didn't hear the phone go off due to the fact that Rudolph single handily broke one of her 'precious' vases. Feeling suddenly targeted, I allowed my brain to do the thinking while my mouth opened, however nothing came out.

Dad overlooked my terrified expression, turning his gaze back to the immortal beings, "-Well...that's not good enough-." Staring at them oddly, he gently tapped Rudolph's helmet, "-Wait, I suppose this is Rudolph right here."

Nod.

"Okay...well this isn't your fault Rudolph. But when you get home tonight, Tony and Elizabeth Thomspon, we are going to have a serious talk."

Ana posed as her crush, quickly agreeing, but part of me felt she just wanted to leave before the protection costumes happen to be destroyed some way. Dad waved his rough hand, dismissing us. My boyfriend and his little sister proceeded with their annoying foot directions, me following hastily, aware that Dad was still watching after us.

Miss Dramatic Queen gushed, "That was so exciting! We could have been caught, worse, your Father almost ripped the blanket right off our sensitive skin!" Yeah, don't remind this girl of such a plan ruining fact.

I shook my head, "Let's just get to the castle and save Tony." Easier said than done. Lord McAshton's place is about five miles away from where we are now, so it's gonna take a lot of 'right, left's to reach said destination. Whose mind is going to be lost after all of this is over? Mine. Who is going to smack the dork several times until he realizes never to get in trouble again? Me. Who is going to lock herself in with the amazingly handsome Rudolph in the closet in reward? I think you know the answer to that one.

Rudolph complained slightly, "If only we could fly!"

"Oh yeah, seeing a horse like knight and a teenage girl soaring through board daylight is definitely something people see everyday."

"Brother! We could always run!"

"Amazing, you guys can _run_ fast too?"

Freezing cold eyes were rolled, "Pleas excuse Ana, Elizabeth. We do not have super speed, nor will we ever!" Dammit, I was kinda excited. How cool would it be to be riding (not like that you perverts) on a quickly dashing horse dressed up as a knight which in reality is just two unique vampires. Happy solution to a problem, yet epic in general. So there we go, jogging at a moderate pace-for them-while I lagged behind. Great exercise, something I should be accomplishing in gym class but I skip it entirely. Scottish boys in tight shorts is not my cup of tea and never will be.

I panted, "Slow down!"

Rudy (Yay for nicknames!) automatically ceased his athletic movements, turning his hidden head, "Are your humanly functions not able to interact with our highly advanced techniques?"

Allowing my tired legs to be at peace, I sat down on the side of the dirt path road, "Gee, thanks. I feel mucho awesome right now." Embarrassment flushed each cheek, relief that either friend could see said humiliation about not keeping up.

Blondie number two suggested, "I'll carry you!"

"I didn't mean it to sound like that...I'd kiss it to make it better but I'm afraid the sun would eat me alive before I could do so." Round ball of hellish fire, dim star, bright light, sky's clear source, I can honestly say I absolutely despise you. First you refuse them the right to walk upon your friend's flooring, (Earth) and now you won't even let my beloved boyfriend kiss me to make it better. Boo boo. My emotion boo boo. Tony and you are on my now existing hit list. Done. Check.

What I'm doing to do next, I will regret.

I'm jogging beside them again.

They're too damned fast.

…...

We're here. Lord McAshton's amazing palace is staring straight at our tired faces-OH! Excuse me, _my_ exhausted face, Rudolph and Ana didn't break a deadly sweat. Hmph, just wait till they're humans, they'll come running, complaining about how they have to shower regularly and bother with what 'we' mortals do everyday of our seemingly pathetic lives.

"Tony! I can feel he is close!" Ana shrieks.

Looking over at her covered frame, I shot her a doubtful glance that she wouldn't be able to see anyway, "Little dorkface is probably hiding in the bathrooms or something. What real trouble can a nine year old get into?"

Rudolph corrected, "Considering there's a malice vampire hunter on the loose, desiring to destroy him (Yes, because he's apparently a vampire now), I would guess quite a lot."

She agreed with her older brother, jumping excitedly, "Dear Elizabeth, you wouldn't understand! Vampires can do anything! We can climb high trees, kill people, suck blood while enjoying it, have special powers, fly, look absolutely stunning in every angle and put fear in the heart of the bravest man upon this old Earth!"

I laughed, "Killing people. That wasn't obvious at all."

"Can we please save my best friend before it's too late?" Ouch, Ruby eyes is getting a wee bit impatient. Cute.

Despite him being momentarily blind, I bowed to the middle child, wishing workers on the camp site weren't sending me strange glares, "Yes, Sire, we shall do such a thing for I fear Master Tony saw a spider and wet his new tan shorts." Totally something he would do too.

Ana chirped, working herself up more, "Wonderful! Are we roleplaying?"

Mister Amazingly Handsome And Frustrated groaned, "What the bloody hell is roleplaying? Sister, you really do need to stop going about human's belongings!"

"Rudolph, you sounded like Ron Weasley. Roleplaying is a harmless way of putting yourself into either a book, television show, video game or movie without actually having to sit down and write a whole fanfiction about it." This is true entertainment.

"Fanfiction! Darling! Lovely! I noticed some pieces in your room Elizabeth!" Thanks she vampire. Why don't you shout it to the world. It's not like I write anymore, I stopped dreaming about Cedric Diggory and the world of Harry Potter long ago. No judging. Seriously.

"You've taken part in that nonsense?"

"Calm your-uh calm yourself baby pie-" Holy crap. Did I just really call him 'baby pie'? I'll die of embarrassment in...five, four, three, two, one, "-I haven't picked up a keyboard in ages. Your girlfriend is not a freak."

He quickly replied, most likely a vampiric cold blush forming across his high cheekbones, "My girlfriend is not the monster, I am."

Awkward silence.

Dammit.

"Uh-let's save my soon to be wed man!" Ana for the win.

I stopped near the gigantic iron gates, leading towards a dirt path, "Agreed. However, I don't think we could simply walk in, especially with you two looking like that. People may be stupid, but they're not completely oblivious." Trucks whizzed by, nearly splashing disgusting mud all over my clothes, and importantly Mom's expensive blanket. These workers have no respect, going about things like their life sucks.

Rudolph mumbled somewhat evilly, "Then we'll have to sneak."

_Sneak like a yellow striped panda. _

…...

"No."

"Come on-"

"Absolutely not."

"Lizzi...please..."

Why. Why. WHY. Thy question is 'why', WHY. WHY. His smooth angelic voice transforms my legs into jelly (not the good kind), my insides into mush and my common sense right out the enchanted reality window. I said no, but I don't mean it. I'll give in, like always.

The long haired stunning zombie smiled, revealing her still growing fangs, "It won't be bad. Running around the front steps will serve as a great distraction! Brother and I will, quick as possible, get through, right where I _know_ Tony is!"

Yes.

Questions? Opinions? Thoughts? Comments? Negative crap? Positive crap? Laughter? Mocking laughter? They want me to run about my Father's job, screaming like an idiot. Here's the problem; first: If Dad finds out, I will forever be engraved into my bedroom. Second: No girl would go out of their way to do such a thing unless someone slipped them acid. Third: Tony owns me for the rest of his tiny attention span life. Okay, not a problem, a promise.

Dropping all my self respect, pride and maturity at the door, I nodded nervously, "I'll do it. Once you're inside, can I come with?" I repeat, I will NOT be left waiting outside.

Rudolph requested gently, "Please lift the helmet's eye slit."

"You'll burn."

Ana popped in randomly, "He wants to say something! Confess something! Something that has been hiding behind his dark heart since...Tony came into my life!"

I decided to actually follow her demands. Grasping hold of the heavy metal, I slightly lifted the door way to my 'oh so' favorite eyes. Those red orbs stared into my opposite ones like bullets shooting out of a gun. What? What? I lost my complex train infested ramblings. Bloody swimming pools (WOW that sounds wrong) continued to stare, saying nothing but meaning everything.

"What did you want to tell me?" I encouraged more talking.

Tony's best friend blinked a few times, "I want to say that...-"

If I was sitting in a chair this very moment, I would be nearly at the edge as if I was watching an intense movie and the amazingly good part was coming on, "That...?"

Novel lover smacked Rudolph upon his slumping back, "It's not hard. Just say it! I can't write this all down in my notebook in the dark! I love-"

"Shut up Ana."

"Hmph, the book's not being dedicated to you guys anymore."

Rudolph sucked in a breath, "I love you..."

Insert the famous wide eyed expression

"-for doing this."

Ana groaned with utter pain, "UGH! YOU SUCK BROTHER, DO YOU KNOW THAT?"

Crash and burn.

Putting his eyes back into familiar darkness, I pushed at the iron gates. No, don't try to make me feel better. What's done is done, what's said is said. Today is possibly the worse day ever. Tony is the target of all my bad luck, when Rudolph and Ana return back to the basement...things shall happen to the little boy. Horrible things involving locked treasure chests.

Open. Well look, they opened. I thought there would be some complicated steps you have to carefully follow (examples; punching in a key code, placing a hand on a scanner, taking part in a silly river dance). None were necessary, ow, disappointment. Rudolph and Ana tapped away, then stopped, waiting for my disastrous outburst. Quickly, think of something that makes me insanely upset!

You: Returning back to the states?

No.

You: Tony spilling grape juice all over your bed sheets?

Already happened.

You: Having to read Twilight again?

Eh...

You: Some blonde bimbo slutting her way in, stealing Rudolph from your very clutches?

THAT F#$%$#%^KING WHIPPER SNAPPER.

March, march, march, left, right, left, right, _whatever_! To pretty much sum up my heroic stunt, I dashed across the nature green lawns, shouting profanities and gibberish. Every head snapped away from what had their alert attention. Every voice began yelling at my sorry ass. Every invisible beer bottle was harshly thrown at my head. That's what I saw _him_.

Rookery was standing off in the distance, about to get into his busted up vampire killing truck. He didn't hear me, certainly didn't see me. I stopped my planned distraction just in time to spy the two vampires darting past me, silver colored feet clanking against the clearly fake grass. I watched them until their fast moving bodies disappeared behind Lord McAshton's mansion. Mission complete. Time to cease these unexpected actions.

"You there!" Horse, raspy voice.

ABORT, ABORT, ABORT!

I knew that voice, that voice belonging to one of my weekly nightmares. Ever since that cemetery incident, Rookery does not surprise me as he gets creeper. Without offering a single glance, I bolted towards the direction the others had gone, inside monsters of trees and forests, the final destination better be worth it.

…...

After several attempts of prying open the oversized doorway, Rudolph peeked out, face and body unprotected. He grabbed my hand, the feeling of peace overwhelmed me. Ouch. Do you know why an ouch? My boyfriend tightly held me to his side, strength unnoticed for the reuniting time period. Once the door was again closed off from the human world, I was kissed. Five times. On the lips. Heaven. We stood there for about ten extra wasting minutes before Ruby eyes pulled away.

"Amazing, did you know that?"

I shook my emotional head, "What are you talking about?"

"You. Everything about you."

"Oh, you're wonderful too, Mister Handsome Face."

Ana screamed from deeper inside the tomb, "Rudolph! Elizabeth! I do believe I have discovered something...awesome!" She's been hanging out with Tony too much.

Rudolph slowly let me go, hand still embracing my sweaty palm, "Do not fret, love, there is always more where that came from." And I'm dangerously influencing him. Oh, us stupid mortals who poison the mind of people who practically been here since the beginning.

The girl's voice was our guide as we cautiously creeped our way around statues, burials and valuable (and priceless) gifts to the dead. I resisted the urge to fearfully snap my eyes shut, an action similar to what I'd do while watching a horror movie. Someone...or something is going to jump out at us and cause me to spoil my pants. Shameful. I must be more like Tony than I let on. Suddenly, our gazes fell upon a pure stone coffin, inside a small...annoyingly familiar voice called out to aid. Ana found him, _actually_ found him.

I banged on the lid, "YO! Bro! Is that you?"

"Of course it's him! I smell his blood!" His future first girlfriend exclaimed.

Tony whined from deep within, "Annnnnnaaa! I told you to stop smelling my neck when I'm sleeping! It's highly uncomfortable, not to mention very inappropriate!" Dear Lord, Rudolph managed to stick some rich vocabulary in that blondish skull.

Rudolph announced bravely (wow, sexy), "We'll get you out of there!" He gestured for Ana and I to help him with pushing the lid. PUSHHHHHHHHHHHH! Gee, Ana is stronger than I am. Should I be concerned or forget? Vampire equals superman strength. I'll let it go. Soon, with TEAM WORK, we successfully defeated Miss and or Mister stone lid, him and or her crying at our victory. I'd start cheering, but I don't know how to do a split.

Dork grinned from ear to ear, happiness flooding the gloomy room, "Dude you heard me!"

"Psh, more like Ana heard you."

"Well! Rudolph probably helped greatly, am I corrected old chap?" What the heck is my brother on. Did he take in the ghastly dead people fumes? Better yet...no...bad...yet, did the girls decide to get back at the man and slip acid into his tissues that he currently used to plug up a nose bleed?

My boyfriend saved the day, "It was all Elizabeth...-" Lovey dovey stare sent my direction, "-She came up with a plan to get us out of the house in the first place without burning up and made a distraction so that two ancient adults like ourselves wouldn't be noticed amongst the crowd of hired hard working business men." Adults...no, I cannot be dating a adult.

Tony crawled out of the tomb, mice and rats surrounding us. Ew. This place is disgusting. I can't wait till Rudolph is human, I wouldn't have to deal with conditions like these. No, take it back. He is stunning as a vampire, and will be even more stunning as a male model. Blonde bimbos, get your nasty long nailed hands off my man, he only gots the eyes for me! (Yes, such a grammar free/proper sentence).

Ana climbed on another piece of stone nearby, "I wrote you a poem!"

Two cold hands brought me into a even colder body, although, it made me beam, "Alas, we are here in this position again." Tony huffed at the appearance. Shush.

Meanwhile in the blurry background, our dramatic poet dragged on about her newest creation. It sounded exactly like this in my pressured ears, "Blah, blah, blah, blah, blah!"

Rudolph place his chin on my relaxed shoulder, "Must I tell you over and over how beautiful you look from every angle? There's not one that I haven't loved." Melting. I'm melting. If little blondie, scratch that, if the little *blondies* weren't here, I'd go all fangirl on his cute ass and possibly shove acid down his throat so I could have fun. HA. You believed me? I would never do that...plus, drugs do not effect vampires one bit.

"Oh, blah, blah, blah! Dearest blah!"

I used my free arm to poke his temple, "Stalking is considered a romance now? Tsk, tsk! Put down my Twilight books! They're banned to see the light of day again."

He smiled, "But your closet is full of such delightful things! Definitely that summer dress, I'd like to see you wearing..." Why is everyone turning into everyone else. Tony secretly influencing Ana, Me not purposely giving Rudolph knowledge, Tony actually looking up to me as his hero, Rudolph thankfully teaching little dork lessons in sexiness (Uh...that came out...wrong..as always) and Gregory advising my husband on how exactly to 'woo' me. Thanks Shaggy-Pants Junior.

"-BLAH! BLAH, BLAH BLAH! AND...BLAH!"

Tony screamed, a girlish scream might I add, "Seriously Ana! Shut up!"

Rudolph turned his head, "Friend...I almost forgot to ask...who locked you away in a tomb?" Me. I'm behind this all. Muahaahah!

"...Rookery." Came a mumble.

Not.

Mister Has Too Many Nicknames nodded absent mindedly, inhaling my strong shampoo scent, "Oh...that's very great, Tony. I'm happy for you..." HAH! He's too involved with me, the older sister to hear that Tony was manhandled by an over thirty year old hunter. Mom's gonna ask where he got the stains in his clothes.

Another scream bounced around the blocky walls, "ACK ACK! SPIDERRRRR IS ON MY PANTS! GET IT OFFFFFFFF!"

Gasp. His new tan pants too.

She vampire hopped down from her overview, carefully picking up the beyond scared spider, "Watch! You're scaring poor Tony!"

I looked at her, "You named the spider Tony?"

"What other possible names are there?"

Uh..I dunno about a few million.

Rudolph tighten his grip on my slender waist, resulting in me dismissing the stupidity of naming an insect after the male blondie. Oh my...heaven is sweet. I'd walk upon hot lava just to get a taste of those blue lips. I'd faced a thousand Scottish boys in tight shorts, only some can go through that kind of weird deed.

Tony's eyes grew wide, blue eyes and mind else where, "Dudes! Look over there! It's a gate...Oh...dusty gate. I wanna touch it." Never touch dusty gates. Girls with acid on their unclean fingertips touch them all the time when they're done being a public embarrassment.

"Oh, Elizabeth, you never informed us on what 'Jellin' like a felon from a melon' means!" Now is not the time Ana, my brother is about to die because he was dumb enough to touch a gate with a whole load of germs on it!

"It means you're on acid."

I lied.

**A/N: Um. I haven't updated. At all. **

**Forgive me. **

**Please. **

**Or I'll send Scottish boys..or worse girls on acid after you. **

**Review :D? **

**I didn't drop the story! **


	18. The Other' Elizabeth

Nope. I refuse to have such a thing happen at a time like this. Remember when I advised Tony not to touch the highly infected gate? Yeah, he did. God..._asshat_. Sorry, sorry, apparently it's not proper to call your little brother a combination of a physical buttocks and Sherlock Holmes attire. While my disobeying brother pushed open a doorway that probably leads to Narnia, Rudolph let go of me. GREAT. Everything is up in hell now. Okay. I'm being dramatic. Maybe it's because of the intensity of these few movie like scenes? Ana continued with her mono-tone poems, much to everyone's dismay. Mister Too Many Nicknames finally decided to take interest to what Tony was currently discovering. Not fair.

Tony kept walking, only to slam right into a solid object, "What's a wall doing behind a GATE?" He clutched his nose, thankfully it wasn't bleeding.

I replied heatedly, "Oh, let's see. Since there is a doorknob on that wall, I'm pretty sure it's a DOOR!" Ana stopped in mid-sentence to stare at me. Was I _that_ harsh? This girl is suffering from Rudolph-less disorder. Do not blame me, blame the fatal disease that will most likely be the death of me.

"Well-well-what's a DOOR doing behind a GATE then? Aren't doors and gates apart of the same family? Wouldn't they hate to be near each other?" Nothing he uttered made sense.

Rudolph resisted the urge to roll his red eyes, "It might have been just a coverup...as if whoever made it didn't want anyone to see what's behind it...-" His soft pale hand knocked on the hallow door, ear against wood. No knock in return. Surprises here. Tony pushed him out of the way, only to do the same exact thing. That was definitely effective. Ana hopped off the broken statue she was trying to get attention upon and joined the slightly pointless search party.

Am I the only sane person here? What if there's a monster behind it? No. I sound like Tony.-I mean...what if Rookery knew we were going to come and set a trap? Honestly, seeing my boyfriend staked to the heart isn't one of my favorite past times. My annoyance soon turned into worry as Rudolph kicked the door, it flew down with a large thud. We all stood there for five minutes, not daring to move a single muscle. No sound, no movement, no alarming sirens, I think we're good. Ana gripped onto Tony's polo shirt, whispering bland insecurities in his ear. I do believe she's trying to reenact one of her overly dramatic novels.

"...Hm, who wants to go first?"

"Whoever doesn't have their finger on their nose does!"

Noooo! I suck at this game!

Tony's chubby finger flew to his even chubbier nose, Ana followed his suit in pure admiration. Dearest Boyfriend and I are left standing. Oh come on, surely he wouldn't take part in such a childish gesture? These eyes of mine widen when I noticed Rudolph had slowly lifted his finger. Glaring at him with a thousand suns, he dropped it. That's right. An impatient huff came from Tony, causing me to look over at him.

He questioned gruffly for a nine year old, "Who is going in?"

I replied, "FINE. FINE. I will."

"No, no. I will." Rudolph rejected my idea.

EXCUSE ME! He's the one who attempted to place his impossibly perfect pale finger upon his adorable nose! Now that I finally take this challenge like the woman I am, he decides to go all protective lover?-uh boyfriend. Nothing else was said due to the fact that I'm about to rip someone's head off. Tony rolled his bright blue eyes and shoved his best friend near the entrance. Way to sell out. Mister Perfectly Handsome carefully walked down the mysterious path to God knows what.

Feeling sudden loneliness, I followed the spiky vampire. Darkness. Tell me why we didn't think about bringing a flashlight or candle? I used the walls to support my travel, Rudolph walking swiftly ahead. Since he's an immortal God, he can see through anything. My human tendencies do not compare. I feel disabled. We reached the end of the rocky path, Miss Soon To Be Mister Perfect's Wife (aka me) bumped into his smooth back because he quickly halted. An expression I could not read graced his absolutely beautiful features.

I asked, "What is it?"

"There's...there's...some kind of curse ahead." Was his candid reply.

Attempting to push him forward (and failing), I encouraged, "So what? You're dead! Curses cannot effect someone who doesn't even have a beating heart!"

Rudolph shot me a narrow glance, "I do thank you for reminding me. I'm afraid it is not a curse that kills, but a curse that prevents any vampire, especially Ana and I to tread across it's cemented grounds." Either I wasn't listening or I completely had a brain fart.

"Wait! What?"

He sighed, about to explain again when Tony ran past us, tripping over a pile of rocks. Ana arrived shortly after, moaning verses of depressing poetry to no one particular. She stopped just like Rudolph had, frowning from small ear to ear. My boyfriend shared a knowing look to her, as if they were forming another plan in silence.

Tony regained his already clumsy balance, "Let's go, let's go! We don't have much time left!" He pulled onto my hand, jolting me forward. I shook his shaking grip off, looking back at the two vampires who will soon be abandoned.

Rudolph nodded, "You must go on without us..."

Ana agreed, "Tony! Dearest! Break the curse and we shall be able to join in on the victory!" What victory? Are we suddenly on a mission? Are we suddenly in a race? I've been asking myself these kind of questions ever since Rudolph set foot on Tony's floor those weeks ago. Nevertheless, my little brother and I walked forward, waiting for anyone to pop up and scare the crap out of us.

Images of Tony's dry pants revealed that nothing was going to put us to death any time soon. Rocks and rocks galore stood in our hurried way, although Tony didn't seem to mind occasionally falling flat on his face. Guess who helped him up? Not me, I was too busy exploring the unknown area. Aren't I the best big sister ever? While dork burger (new nickname!) brushed the nearly dead spiders out of his hair, I stubbed my toe against something rather large.

"OWWWWWW HOLY CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAPP-(insert more curse words not suitable for young ears.) Rudolph's concerned shriek echoed the walls, "Elizabeth! Are you alright?" The toe pain seemed to lessen when I heard how freaked out he is. Aw! My little red nosed vampire! I sat on the block of unnecessary stone that was the reason for my epic fail. Damn...why is it so...uncomfortable?

Tony screamed, "LIZZI GET OFF, GET OFFFFFF!"

"What? Why? What's wrong?"

"You're sitting on a dead body! Get off!"

You don't have to tell me twice. I flew off, yet again stubbing my toe. The familiar pain shot through my entire foot this time. OUCH. I really don't think it's supposed to hurt that much! Tony didn't give me a second glance as he examined the stone like coffin. Rusted chains consisted everywhere, making me wish I got my yearly shots.

Ana shouted out, "Guys we can walk further now!" They appeared in view, Blondie number two excited as if she was hyped up on sugar and Rudolph flipping out to no belief. He ran over, eyes sweeping throughout my sore body. Well...this isn't exactly how I imagined that would happen...no! Stop the perverted thoughts! I didn't even know I could behold us mind streams! His hand rested on my forehead, probably thinking I was dying all because of a harmed toe.

Despite the situation, I laughed my ass off, "I'll be okay..." I tried to move my foot, however another painful twitch sent me right back into Mister Perfect's waiting arms.

"You have injured your foot...I will have to carry you." Rudolph stated bravely. It's a good thing I'm not fat, it would be very embarrassing otherwise.

Our lovely book worshipper pointed to some words engraved on the tomb, "Let the vampire beware. I knew it was a curse!" Actually, the curse is still there...how awesome. My boyfriend lifted me onto his back, allowing rest time. Ah...he's so cold...but it feels so right! Tony tugged at those heavy chains, banging them constantly. I'm not going to comment. Really I'm not. It's obvious even to outsiders that he's plain idiotic.

"Stupid chains! Break! Break!"

Ana brushed a few loose spikes out of Tony's eyes, "Love, I'm afraid something else needs to be done in order to release whatever is inside from these stubborn metals..."

He surprisingly didn't push her away like he always does, "We need a miracle..."

Christmas miracle?

Oh darn, it's only October.

Rudolph began coughing-uh oh. Vampires aren't supposed to do express mortal behavior? The coughs grew worse, so worse that I fell off his back. Ana rushed over to her brother, trying to figure out what was wrong. Dear God...please don't let him randomly die! What a cheap ending! Bing! Ding! Ring? A light blub shined brightly inside my noggin.

I grasped the mature boy's shoulder, "It's the curse! Let vampires beware? If they get any closer bad events shall unfold!" Yeah, I definitely should become a fortune teller. Ana screamed bloody murder, running about the place as if it were on fire. Well, that's not going to help. Rudolph bent over, desperately attempting to cease the angry coughs. What to do! What to do! I can't let him die...I can't let him die die! Die die means you die when you're already dead! Don't laugh at my logic, I'm having a heart attack here!

Tony smacked his head against the tomb, "We're all done for!"

Suddenly, dust particles floated down from the Heavens, directing hope in my fast beating pulse. More fell down, so much in fact Tony even noticed during his head smacking attacks. He slowly backed away, on the verge of pants peeing. The ceiling cracked loudly, a tiny hole rapidly growing larger. Okay...I saw this in a movie once...a spider crawled out and killed everyone in sight. Gosh...our little victory is turning into a horror film.

Rudolph pulled on my pants leg, gesturing for me to get on the floor. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders, faintly hearing vampiric coughs over the raging...wheeling sounds? Robot spider? A long spiraling destructive machine appeared, heading towards the chains. I do believe Tony did something useful...by wishing for a miracle. Magical sparks erupted after sharp metal met rusty chain. Tony dunked under a rock, Ana watched in amazement and Rudolph held me tighter. Hey, that's alright. Finally after some time, the machine slowly disappeared, leaving broken bonds across the tomb's surface.

"Yes! The curse is gone!"

Thank you! Thank you! I don't have to live without Mister Perfect! He displayed his pearly white fangs, showing that his alert fit is indeed over. Ana rushed over, tugging and pull at chains like no tomorrow. Tony did a little jig before joining the activity. Rudolph unexpectedly threw me on his back once more, chuckling at my bewildered expression. We witnessed in silence, we waited in suspense.

"Elizabeth, Rudolph darling! We need help!" Ana's thrill infested voice cut through my amazing day dreams. What was I dreaming about you ask? Mister Perfect and I got married on the beach after he transformed into a human. His family was there, my family was there...Gregory was in the corner feeding the random horses that just so happened to be there...you know the usual!

Ruby eyes pressed on, with me still perched on top of his slender back. The strength I loved so dearly returned, easily pushing the tomb's cover off. My attention fell on two insanely pale bodies laying moistly against cold stone. They're dead! Dead dead! So dead that it's like they came back from the dead just to die again! I hear your laughter, your mocking comments! It's the weather! It makes me go crazy!

Around the woman's neck is a faded chain, the amulet's rightful spot upon her skin empty. No cries of victory today!

Tony mumbled sadly, "It's Elizabeth!"

I looked up, "What...? I'm right here..."

"Uncle Von!" Rudolph exclaimed somewhat proudly, "Father was correct! They did come here..." Who listens to Mister Sackville-Bagg anymore? I simply tone out his voice because I'm tired of hearing how he thinks all humans are insolent punks.

Ana twirled her hair, sighing dreamily, "How romantic...their love preserved forever..."

"T-t-t-the stone isn't here!" Tony gasped out, reaching out to grab the meaningless chain. Great. Perfect. Amazing. Wonderful. Marvelous. Pleasant. Splendid. Outstanding. We learn something new everyday. First, dork face goes after trouble, gets caught and forced into a tomb. Second, Rudolph, Ana and I go save him only for him to find other things to mess around with. Third, we find ourselves in a secret room holding long gone relatives. Fourth, after my boyfriend almost dies, the tomb is opened to reveal nothing but two staked vampires holding hands! Where can the stone be?

Rudolph kissed my forehead, sensing distress, "This happened for a reason..."

"Oh Elizabeth..."

"What?"

Ana shook her head and smiled slightly, "I was talking to the other Elizabeth." Do you think she's going to answer back?

Deciding to ignore the mixup, I snuggled back into her brother's arms. I can't describe them...they're so strong...yet slim. I'm not the type of girl who digs huge muscles, but I'm also not the girl who falls head over heels for a wimp. My warm skin against his cold ones is like fire and ice meeting for the very first time. Why do I sound like an overrated poet? I guess that's what relationships do to you...engaging in deep affections with a vampire is most likely every female's (and some male's) dreams.

"ELIZABETH! STOP THAT! LOOK WHAT ELIZABETH IS DOING TO TONY!" Ana panicked from behind us. I jumped, another shooting pain running down my foot. I'm gonna have to get that checked...

I raised my arms in the air to surrender, "I'm not doing anything!"

"NOT YOU! THE OTHER ELIZABETH!"

Rudolph and I ran (no, I limped) over near Tony to see him shaking uncontrollably, hand latched onto the chain neatly wrapped around 'the other' Elizabeth's neck.

And thus...dork face was single handedly thrust into another random flashback.

**A/N: I don't know what to say. Um...Happy Thanksgiving? Nearly everyday, I have been getting emails demanding me to update this story as well as 'Through Midnight Eyes'. Let's just say I went through MAJOR writer's block and to top that off, school decided to be more annoying. How is it possible for me to handle school and work AND fanfiction writing all on the same plate? 'Vampire Kisses' is sadly reaching an end, is a sequel on the way? I have no idea. Review to express your opinion. Hopefully people are still reading...**


	19. A Day Of Fantastic Discoveries

Anna screamed in horror while Rudolph seemed mildly interested. Either my little brother is malfunctioning or he's actually doing something useful for a change. Hm...oh the possibilities! I leaned against the opened dusty tomb, seeing as my throbbing toe could not bare to support my weight any longer. The blonde vampire started dashing about the room in full panic mode. My boyfriend on the other hand didn't care that his sister was practically running up the walls.

"Tony? Tony? What is it that you see?"

I replied cheekily, "Most likely an island of pudding."

"Pudding? Our stone is in _pudding_?" Anna stopped in her speedy tracks. Well, that got her attention. Rudolph ignored my sarcastic comment as dork face finally came back to this crappy reality.

He smiled from ear to ear, "I got it! I know where the stone is!" Tony hopped down the cobbled steps of the tomb and grabbed onto my light jacket. "-The stone is in my room! That's why I've been having dreams about it!" Dun, Dun, Dun! Sudden realizations!

Rudolph cracked a grin also, allowing my legs to feel like jelly, "Where exactly is the stone?" Hadn't he been listening? Obviously Tony shouted in my ear that the stone was in his room twice. Gosh, one moment a vampire is all over you, the next he's more concerned about a rubbish stone. Okay...I'm possibly being selfish. Fine, I am. But if your boyfriend was incredibly adorable and gentlemen like, would you want to let him go? That's right, girlfriend. Don't talk.

"Under my floorboards! Why didn't I notice this before?"

There's a lot of reasons he didn't notice it before. For one, who hides a stone under floorboards? Two, why is the fate of ancient vampires upon my brother's tiny grubby hands? Sometimes God isn't fair. Most of the time life isn't fair.

Anna jumped around excitedly, "Oh this is wonderful! We'll be humans before we know it! I'll be able to sit in the sunlight, drink tea and write poetry without being disturbed by ugly hunters!" Her large eyes practically flashed all the fantasies she was currently obsessing over.

Mister Dreamy Vampire ordered sternly, "Sister, I am sure the others are waiting. Go to them and tell the news." Wow, he sounds so mature...and sexy. Sorry, every girl enjoys a man taking charge, even if they don't like to admit it.

She nodded quickly, "Of course! Farewell my darling Tony!" Anna placed a sloppy kiss on Tony's cheek, "Farewell dear Elizabeth!" She basically pulled me down to her level just so that her lips could make contact with each of my cheeks. Rudolph chuckled lightly, gripping my hand to pull me back up. I felt the butterflies once again. It causes me to feel happy and sad at the same exact time. Where will Rudolph and the others go when they're human. Will they even remember Tony and I?

I was so lost in my thoughts, I didn't pay attention to Tony and Rudolph dragging me out of the tomb. Anna was long gone, probably shouting to the world that she was almost free of her immortal chains. By now, the sun had disappeared over the horizon, giving Rudolph relief from the heavy red blankets. We made sure we were faraway from the castle to simply launch into the starry sky.

The feeling of soaring caused my stomach to jump lightly as if I was on a crazy roller coaster. Down below, a farmer was running around his cattle, faintly exclaiming that they turned into red-eyed monsters. Tony became chanting, my heroic vampire soon following my brother's silly suit. Guys can be so stupid sometimes...even if they're over three centuries old. The fog and clouds grew thicker, fear rising in my throat. What if we don't get there in time? What if the comet meets the moon before Rudolph could pass the stone over to his Father?

It would be all our fault.

No.

Tony's.

Rudolph glanced over at me, smiling, "Are you feeling alright, Elizabeth?"

"Yeah...why?"

"You seem very distressed. I wouldn't want my other half to feel such emotions on such a fantastic day of discoveries." His grip tightened, causing a blush to dangerously appear across my slightly freckled cheeks.

I said softly, "I was kinda thinking about...stuff. What if we don't get there in time? What if Rookery ruins it? What if we actually do get there in time? What if you turn into humans and not remember anything? Or anyone?" Great, I'm letting out my insecure side. Tony did not say a word. He may just be realizing these worries as well.

My vampire knight blinked slowly, not sure of how to response. After a few moments, he pulled my hand over to his cold blue lips and kissed it, "I say we worry about that when the time comes. Simply think about the good things..."

Tony recovered from his short depression, "Amen brother!" I looked at him absolutely flabbergasted. I swear the television is not a good role model for a nine year old boy. My fear and doubt floated to the back of my head. Listen to the wise boyfriend. Everything will work out. I hope.

….

"There's the house!" Dork face exclaimed.

Rudolph shouted over the roaring wind, "Hold on!" Suddenly, we dived, straight towards my bedroom window. Oh surely...he's not going to-. _Crash_. Yup. Right through my window. How am I going to explain that to Mom? Tony yelped and checked his small body for any cuts. Luckily, he only came out with one across his forehead and elbow. I glanced at myself in the mirror and noticed that my shirt was nearly torn to pieces, revealing the tank top I wore underneath.

I stated, "Never. Again."

Rudy shrugged his shoulders in a form of apology, "I didn't expect it to end that way...I do hope I did not harm either of you." Tony slapped his back as if to say they should totally do that again because it was epic. Just when we were going to retreat from my room, we all heard a defying crash from the front door. The sound of axe hitting wood echoed the house, giving me a terrible stomach ache. Oh please...being robbed is the least we need right now.

A familiar voice filled our eardrums, "Hello kiddies! Come out, come out to play!" Crap...Rookery. Tony screamed like a girl and Rudolph dashed towards the hallway. We ran into Tony's bedroom, shutting it completely as Rookery most likely broke through the front door and made his way up the stairs.

"Quick! Place things in front of the door!"

Tony began throwing balloons at the door, while I forced his dresser to serve as our protector. The walls started to shake, telling us that we didn't have much time before Rookery would poke his ugly head in and say, 'Here's Johnny!'. I stood there helplessly as Tony and Rudolph began to tear away at the floorboards. After a few seconds, Tony shouted with glee, holding up a shiny red stone.

Rudolph stared at it with awe, "Tony!...You-you...you found it! The stone!" He was so happy he dropped his tools and picked me up. The butterflies yet again returned, this time they were threatening to fly up my throat. No! Stay! My boyfriend placed several kissed across my face. Can't...breathe. Tony gagged in disgust.

"Get a room why don't you!"

Rookery sneered from behind us, "I second that statement..." He grinned evilly, showing his rotten yellow teeth. Rudolph hissed, harshly throwing myself behind him. Tony gasped, clutching the stone to his chest.

The hunter pulled out a blazing cross, "Back demon!" Whipping it around towards my savior, he grabbed Tony by the collar and attempted to steal the stone.

Tony shrieked, "No! It's not yourrrrssss!" He grabbed onto Rookery's hand and bit hard. This caused that stupid butt head to howl in pain. Rudolph was still covering me, despite the sound of his flesh burning. I felt myself getting sick.

I tried to push Rudolph away, "Stop! Stop!"

"No! I must protect you!"

"Shouldn't it be the other way around? You're the one burning here!"

Rookery grasped onto my brother's blonde spikes and dashed out the door without another word. I screamed in pure shock. He's taking away Tony! No one touches dork face but me! Rudolph quickly recovered from the light burns, grabbing me tightly around the waist. Outside, I could barely make out the image of a struggling tiny body being forced into Rookery's huge truck.

I angrily spit out, "That no good low life is going to pay..."

A sigh escaped the vampire, "Yes...he has two things that are important. Tony and the stone. Thankfully, he couldn't get the top most important thing to me."

His grip only pulled me closer to his cold frame. I didn't need to ask what he meant. I already knew. We watched Rookery pull out of the driveway, into the night. Oh...he is definitely going to pay. Promise you that.

….

Back into the sky, the always happy feeling of going through clouds and passing by stars was quickly pushed aside. My only goal is to get my little brother back. Mom and Dad would be devastated if I came home tonight without a dork face to make fun of. Rudolph nudged towards the illegally speeding truck. I could practically see Tony crying in the seat, calling for Rudolph and I. It was time to act, now or never.

Before even actually leaving the house, we formed a plan. Rudolph would drop me off on top of the car and he would get reinforcements from a few immortal cows. He stole a concerned glance at me before silently approaching the fast moving car. I braced my feet to meet contact with heavy metal. When they did, I looked up towards Rudolph who still held that adorable worried expression. I smiled, gently releasing his hand. In a blink of an eye, the handsome vampire was gone. Now onto my nearly impossible mission...pulling Tony out of the car without Rookery noticing.

I leaned down next to the window overlooking the two fighting figures. Tony kept slapping away at the hunter's hands which only made Rookery hold the stone longer. I waited patiently for the signal, any signal to pull my brother out of this kidnapped mess.

Tony lunged forward, giving another go at the biting until blood is running tactic. The ugly low life cried out, his hands peeling off the steering wheel. You know what that means. It means I was nearly thrown off the car as the it jolted uncontrollably. My eyes widen as I was holding on to dear life at the sight of Tony gaining the stone into his determined fists. Now! I thrust open the window and offered my hand.

"Tony! Grab on!"

He didn't hesitate to put his hand in mine. Okay Elizabeth, remember what Mom taught you. Always use your legs, never your arms. With that mentioned, I began moving backwards quickly, laughing when Tony's spikes came into view. Just as I thought we were in the clearing, Rookery must have grabbed Tony's sneaker because he went back down. Seems like a tug-o-war is about to go down. Too bad Rookery isn't aware of the fact that I was a champion at the game back in elementary school. Allowing all my anger and frustration to come boiling out for all to see, I roughly pulled Tony's hand once again, sending him flying out of the compartment window.

The boy landed into my arms, almost knocking me down. Relief flooded my whole body to see the grinning dork face staring up at me. The stone was nowhere in sight. He probably dropped it when leaving the blasted truck.

Rookery shouted, "You have nowhere to go!" Laughter erupted, causing the powerful emotions to take control once more. Who does he think he's laughing at? Does HE have an amazingly attractive boyfriend? NO! He's alone and single! Ha!

Tony asked, "How are we going to get out of here?"

I smiled, "You'll see..."

The answer to his question came shortly afterward. Rudolph had summoned many flying cows. Now, if we were in any other situation, I would laugh at the randomness. Looks like cows are a lot more useful than simply making our bones strong. A smirk formed on Rudy's lips, he raised his arms and shouted at the cows to attack. They did in the most interesting matter. While flying full speed towards Rookery, they somehow managed to get a hold of their inner...(how could we say this without sounding disgusting)...feces and splatter it across the windshield. I heard cries of alarm come from the car. Tony began laughing so hard that he tinkled a little in his pants. Rookery steered off the road, into the grassland.

Rudolph flew over, both hands out, "Hurry!"

You didn't need to tell us twice.

….

"I am so so so so so so sorry Rudolph!"

"Elizabeth it's-"

"No! No! I failed at getting the stone. Yes, I got Tony but he dropped it while being freaking pulled out of that death trap! It's all my fault!"

"Elizabeth..."

"Now we have to go face the others and tell them that because of my stupid decisions, they won't be turning human until three more centuries! I wouldn't be surprised if they pushed me off the cliff! Or worse!-"

"ELIZABREATH SHUT THE HECK UP!"

I glared at Tony, about to give him a piece of my mind when I noticed a red gleam in his hand. Shocked, I did a double take. In my little brother's hand was the stone, the key to happiness for all vampires. Rudolph looked over as well, his reaction more priceless than mine.

Dork face smiled teasingly, "Look what I gotttttttt!"

However, Rudolph and I were too busy cheering our butts off. I wouldn't be surprised if everyone in Scotland was awaken by our loud victory calls.

**A/N: Oh hi. **


	20. Say Hello, Not Goodbye

"So...let me get this straight...even after being thrown out of a gigantic truck, you STILL managed to get the stone?" My unrealistic vibes are ringing! Let's just say our victory calls had died down rather quickly, leaving room for doubt and fear. Tony frowned, examining the stone in his grubby little hands. As far as we know this object can be a fake! Rookery may actually be smarter than we think! He could have made a copy and slid that one in his pocket before I single handedly rescued the dork.

Rudolph rolled his gorgeous ruby eyes, "Weren't you just shouting at rooftops a few moments ago? Now you're skeptic and full of worry? Mortals never cease to amaze me..."

Tony carefully placed the stone back into his jacket, "No, bro, mortals are one thing. Teenage _girls_ are another. How can you be _with_ my sister? That's soooooooo gross!" I glared at my little brother, who was grinning from ear to ear. He most likely noticed the blush that was spreading across my cheeks. Wait until he finds the opposite sex attractive! I'll be right around the corner ready to mock.

"You will soon find interest in girls Tony. Maybe then you'll understand what I feel for your sister." Dear Lord somebody get me to a hospital because my heart just stopped. Blondie simply shrugged his shoulders and gazed down below.

I cut the awkward silence, "Are we going to be there anytime soon?"

The teenage vampire nodded, "I do believe any second now..."

Down below, the flat green landscape transformed into rocky hills and mountains. We're close, I can feel it. Excitement filled my lungs, giving me the urge to scream much like I did during those embarrassing victory calls. Tony wrinkled his nose and complained about his least favorite smell in the world. Salt water. Rudolph chuckled lightly and pointed north.

"My family's most desired dream is about to come true."

Tony cried, "YEAHHHHHHHHHHHHH TA-TA-TA-TA-TONY POWER!" He is a disgrace to the Thompson name. Before us the moon shined brightly, as if it was welcoming us to the party. Several mature looking vampires were waiting impatiently. Wait...wait a second. Now who the hell are those two other people? One with short blonde hair...and the other with...a golf club. MOM AND DAD?

Rudolph gripped onto my hand, giving me strength not to faint midair. Mom's eyes widened in shock while Dad stayed calm. Hey, those golfers see a lot of weird things.

When we reached the ground, Tony automatically dashed towards our parents and gave them huge nine year old hugs. I didn't want to leave Rudolph's side. Hm, I wonder why? He's about to leave me in about five minutes to God knows where and might not even come back.

Mom couldn't believe her eyes, "What...what-I-."

Tony smiled, "I told you vampires were real."

On cue, Frederick decided to take lead in their reunion conversation, "Your son has saved us all." How does he know Tony even has the stone? What if we came to apologize that we didn't manage to receive it? Boy, that'd be extremely awkward.

"Now hold on, what did Tony do?" Dad asked.

Ana grabbed onto his arm, slightly alarming him, "He got the stone just in time for us all to become human once more!-" She pointed to the moon and the close comet, "-We must hurry! It would truly...as mortals now say..._suck_ if we missed it!"

Freda pridefully looked down at her daughter, "She is correct..."

Gregory creeped around in the back, trying not to be seen. Uh oh, he has that look...yes that look. The look! You know! You should know! Maybe you don't...The look he is displaying is the look Tony and I have never witnessed before! He. Is. SMILING. WHAT UNIVERSE IS THIS! Rudolph never let go of my hand, earning suspicious glances from Mom. Oh dear.

"Elizabeth...? Do you have to introduce someone to us?"

I gulped, "Uh-oh...Mom...Dad...this...is Rudolph Sackville-Bagg. He's my boyfriend." The whole cliff went silent. All vampires stopped their constant chatter of a new life and stared me down. I guess it's sorta forbidden for a vampire and human to like each other? Ugh...that sounds like Twilight...or perhaps Romeo and Juliet.

Rudolph politely shook my parents warm hands, "I'm sorry we had to meet in conditions like this. I honestly love your daughter and would do anything to protect her. Which is why I ask of your permission to court her after I turn mortal." Alright, tell me what's wrong with this statement. Take a guess. ONE: He said LOVE. Love. TWO: He said COURT. Court. THREE: He said after I turn mortal. AFTER I TURN MORTAL! Translating into...'Hi, I'm a vampire who is sneakily confessed my love for your daughter and I know I will find her after the transformation is complete. I hope I have your permission to date her and make her blush/faint whenever I please.'

That's all I heard.

Dad looked surprised for the first time tonight, "Well...well then. Okay."

Good enough answer.

Frederick interrupted, "The comet is closer. We must perform the ceremony now.." Tony pulled the beloved stone out of his jacket and handed it to Mister Sackville-Bagg. He raised it in absolute happiness and was about to chat some random gibberish when there was a shout in the distance.

"Hey! That's my blimp!"

Rookery. Rookery hanging onto my Dad's float. Oh my God. Vampires left and right screamed, attempting to avoid the hunter's cross. Frederick clutched the stone to his dead un-beating heart. Rookery had actually landed safely on the ground, a disgusting smirk forming upon his dirty lips.

"You think you can get rid of me that easily? Back to hell with all of you!" He thrust the cross in Frederick's face, causing him to drop the stone. It flew slow motion into the air, sounds of distress loudly coming from many throats.

Rudolph warned, "Tony! Elizabeth! Quick!"

Meanwhile, Dad must have gotten really pissed that Rookery destroyed his blimp that he punched him in the face. Mom wanted to take part so she punched him in the stomach. My parents are ninjas. Shortly after that, the evil hunter fell off the cliff, his bloody murder screams fading. Well, that was easy getting rid of him.

Tony began running, his eyes glued to the stone which was still flying about, "This is exactly like baseball! Go left! Go right! Touch down! Home run!"

I peeled after him, "First off, Touch down belongs in football! You played baseball since you were seven! How can you get that mixed up!" We were probably a sight to see. Seriously, what would you do if you saw two humans ridiculously racing after a red jewel in the sky. Suddenly, it fell, making more vampires to have a flipping stroke.

Now who can this stone be falling towards? Rudolph? No. Ana? No. Frederick? No. Gregory? No. Tony? No. Mom? No. Dad? No. Anyone else in this twisted world? No. Me. Yes. I can't deal with this pressure! Making up my mind, I reached upward and closed my eyes. In five seconds flat, I felt a slightly heavy material fit into my hands perfectly. I did it. I caught the stone. Glancing over at the others, I saw that the comet is here.

Rudolph shouted, "Go Elizabeth! You know what we want! Wish!"

It would be my pleasure to be the one who saves the day and sends the vampires into a life of mortality. Mom and Dad were smiling at my encouragingly. My eyes fell on Tony. He was looking at me with those baby blues, as if he was disappointed that he wasn't the one to do it. I looked back at the clan of vampires. Then back to my boyfriend. Then back to my family. Then back to the clan.

"Sorry, but I'm sure someone else is more suited for it." Tossing the key to happiness to Tony, I went back to Rudolph's side. Why the hell did I do that? Well, if it's true and we never see the vampire family again...then it should be Tony who lets them free. Kinda like a closure for his nine year old mind. I, on the other hand, am older and could at least write a dark poem about my loss.

Tony closed his eyes, concentrating on the wish. A red beam of light shot out from the stone towards the moon. It's working! The Sackville-Baggs let out a sigh of relief. It is finally their time after three centuries. My little brother started to shake uncontrollably, Mom wanting to comfort him. However, Dad stopped her before she could even take a step. His facial expression told her, 'He has to do this.' For once, my Father understands.

Mister 'I'm So Handsome It Hurts' gently grabbed my hands as red smoke appeared. This isn't going to be a teary goodbye. I refuse it to be. Deep down all along, I know I'l see Rudolph again. He knows it too. Which is why he doesn't look depressed and is smiling instead. Fate isn't _that_ cruel...I hope. Whenever it may be a few days, a few months or years, it'll happen. The smoke began to consume the vampires. Gregory and Freda went first, Ana following with Frederick. I could feel Rudolph going too.

I stated, "See you on the other side."

Rudolph grinned, revealing his fangs, "Yes...hello." Don't ever say goodbye.

His face disappeared in the mass of red. The only thing I could feel were his hands still holding mine. My body didn't want to let go, but my mind was screaming to. It's time to let go...for now anyways. Finally, after sometime, I did let go and his touch was gone along with the smoke. They're free. Mom and Dad walked over to Tony who still had his eyes closed. He peeked, most likely not wanting to see his only friends gone. I never in my entire life saw such a look on his face before. It was as if he suddenly turned into an adult and understood what had just happened. Tony carefully went over to the end of the cliff, staring off into space. Small gentle tears rolled down his cheek.

I wrapped an arm around his shoulder, "It's not the end you know."

"Yeah...I know. But who is going to come with me at night and make the McAshton boys pee their pants?"

"Since you are such an expert at that, you can pee their pants for them."

**FINIS **


	21. Epilogue

"Elizabeth stop fussing with you hair."

"No, no Mom. I can't believe I decided to do this!"

"Elizabreath it's not _that_ bad."

"I agree with your mother, Lizzie. It looks fine."

These comments of security were certainly not helping my mood. Do you want to know what I did? It has to do with a changing of something. No, not clothing or taste. No, not personality or lifestyle. You see, I'm staring at myself in the Scottish Salon mirror right now. I don't even recognize who this girl is! I got plastic surgery. HA. No. But I dyed my hair. Mom thought it was such a good idea! She encouraged me to mix things up! So...I marched confidently to Scotland's apparently greatest hair service and had my golden locks destroyed.

I'm a brunette now.

Brunette.

Let it sink in.

Alright? You done? Good.

"OH MY FREAKING GOD—MOTHER FREAKING FLIPPING HOLY MOLLY-!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, causing twelve year old Tony to dive under the table in fear. Mom shot me an unimpressed look. People were staring. What do I care? I'm undergoing a crisis. My long curly blonde hair is no longer with me-mentally possibly, although not physically. Dark brown, straight and soft. Damn, what shampoo did they use?

As Dad went to go pay, I hopped out of the big comfy chair, "I wonder what the others are going to say." Yeah, that's right. I actually made friends in my Scottish high school. Not many, but I prefer a tight group.

Tony rolled his eyes, "Oh please."

"Excuse me?"

"I said _oh please_."

"Don't make me come to your school and tell everyone you wet your bed until you were NINE!" It suddenly became quiet. Not because bystanders heard and decided to stare again, but because I hit a sore spot. Tony was only nine years old. I was only fourteen. That was three years ago. Mom and Dad tried to get us focused on other things and forced us to move on.

Mom whispered, "That's enough of that..."

Wanting to formally apologize to my little brother, I patted his head slightly, "Sorry...dork."

He simply nodded and walked out with Dad to the car. I felt Mom's daggers practically rip me apart. I don't mind. It's been happening a lot lately. On the ride home, I couldn't help my mind from wandering someplace else. Three years. Still can't get over the number. I always knew it could take long for _them_ to return, but three years? Tony eventually got over his vampire obsession, I witnessed him silently packing his old pictures and paper fangs into a cardboard box. This box is now settled deep inside the treasure chest _Rudolph_ used to-never mind.

One question is always lingering.

No, two.

Where are the Sackville-Baggs now?

Do they remember us?

Hello, my name is Elizabeth Thompson. I'm seventeen years old and thirty minutes ago I had dirty blonde hair. Now I'm a brunette. I have a Mother, Father and a little brother Tony. We moved to Scotland three years ago because of my Dad's job. There we met real vampires. I fell absolutely in love with the family's middle child, Rudolph Sackville-Bagg. Most people would claim fourteen year olds don't have any knowledge of true love. A three century year old vampire loves me-well, loved because I honestly don't know if he even remembers me. How much more real can that get? We're all older, wiser and thinking we've moved on. We didn't.

I'm seriously suffering a withdraw of dreamy ruby eyes which are probably now a normal eye color. Ex- charming/handsome/gentle/strong/protective vampire, where are you?


End file.
